My Mistake
by Thee Britty
Summary: It only took one drunken night for Kaley to mess up but nobody was supposed to find out, not even her fiance, John Cena, until she found out she was pregnant
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer:I own nobody bu the girl character and Kaidyn Michael Cena**

**Author's Note: This is just a story I had started a while ago and I never got to putting it on her and well here it is...**

* * *

One drunken night; that's all I remembered when I woke up in the bed next to _him._ I shouldn't have slept with _him. _I was engaged to John Cena and I somehow ended up in bed with the Legend Killer also known as the Lady Thriller.

I quietly got out of bed. I didn't even know how I wound up here, with him. I didn't even like him that much. He was disrespectful to most of the divas and throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way.

I quickly put my clothes back on and snuck out. I had to get back to my fiancé and my 3 year old son, Kaidyn Michael Cena. I went back to my hotel room and put the key in then went inside.

I was lucky it was early, as they were both still sleeping. I grabbed some panties and a bra then went into the bathroom and took a shower.

I took a quick shower; about 15 minutes then got out and put on my bra and panties then walked into the main room of our hotel. I slipped on one of John's jerseys and I got into the bed beside him, and studied his beautiful face. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I resisted the urge as he looked so cute just lying there sleeping.

His eye flickered open and he smiled at me. He tucked my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Where were you last night, baby?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I crashed at Ashley's, sorry I forgot to call," I lied easily.

"Oh, it's all right, as long as you're here now," he smiled and kissed me.

I didn't deserve this. I mean I just _cheated_ on him with his _best friend_. I felt guilty but I couldn't bring myself to tell John what I had done. I mean no harm done if Randy doesn't tell and I don't, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kailyn and Kaidyn...**

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter...I would love it if you would say who should be the father of the second child...read and review please**

* * *

I was definitely wrong about how nobody would find out about me and Randy having drunken sex that one night? Well that was _two months_ ago and I am now two months pregnant. I haven't told John, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would kill him, unless he thought the baby was his. I mean he didn't have to know it was Randy's.

"Kailyn?" called John.

"In here, babe," I called back from the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test.

He walked into the bathroom and walked up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist.

"Kaidyn's asking for his mommy," he whispered into my ear and kissed my neck lightly.

"It's night time, of course he's asking for me," I said smiling up at my husband-to-be.

"What's that in your hands, Kaley" he asked.

"Pregnancy test," I said with a smile.

"Are you?" he asked.

I nodded and he hugged me, happily. I again felt the guilt rush over me but I pushed it away.

"Yeah," is all I said.

"Your dad's here too," John added.

My dad is Shawn Michaels. He is still in the business and has two other children but I was different. I was a love child between my dad and some girl who didn't want me. I didn't care as I grew up as I was a daddy's girl. I didn't like when he married this _Rebecca_ woman but oh well. He took me everywhere with him and he didn't force me to be nice to his new wife.

"Then why doesn't Kaidyn want him?" I asked.

John shrugged. Kaidyn loved my dad. I walked out into the living room and saw my dad sitting on my couch. I smiled and ran over and hugged him. I was still a daddy's girl no matter how old I was.

"Hey, baby girl," my dad greeted.

"Hey, daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just came to see my little girl," he said, smiling at me.

Kaidyn toddled into the living room, rubbing his sleepy green eyes.

"Mommy, I'm tired," he whined.

"Come here, sweetheart," I said, smiling at him.

He walked over to me and I pulled him onto my lap and held him against me.

"Kaley, I came here to ask you a question," my dad said looking into my eyes.

"Okay, daddy," I said, smiling.

"Rebecca and I want you to watch Cameron and Cheyenne while I'm out and while we go on vacation," he said, slowly.

"But…daddy," I said.

"Kaley, please do this for me as your dad," he said.

"I'm pregnant dad," I blurted out.

"Kaley, I'm happy for you honestly, but now you'll be off tv for at least ten months and you can take them with you to the shows," he said.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled. "But reality check, dad, they won't take me off t.v they never have, Vince likes the fact that I can be the only diva able to pull off pregnancy on t.v and still manage to get the fans behind me and John."

It's not that I didn't like Cheyenne and Cameron. It's just that Rebecca seems to think that her kids are too good for me. Cheyenne loved me and Rebecca hated that little fact.

"Thank you, Kaley," daddy said and hugged me then kissed the top of my head.

Kaidyn popped his thumb into his mouth and snuggled up against me. I looked down at my son and smiled. Then I felt guilty. John would never know that my second child wasn't his or at least I didn't think it was his.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but Kaidyn and Kailyn**

**Author's Note: Please..read and review!!**

* * *

I paced around the locker room, waiting for John to come back and tell me that we could go see Vince. I had to tell Vince before he put me in a match. Kaidyn was sitting on the couch with Cheyenne and Cameron. 

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Kaidyn said, looking at me.

"Okay, as soon as daddy comes back we'll take you all to get something to eat then to Jeff's room for a little bit," I said smiling at them.

Cameron looked at me and sort of smiled at me. He wasn't crazy about me like Cheyenne was but he got a long with me the best he could.

"Kaley, why do you have to talk to Vince?" Cameron asked.

I looked around a little nervously. I was still guilty about the Randy mistake and I didn't like to talk about my pregnancy that I had now found myself in.

"Well, Cam, I'm going to have another baby and we need to tell Vince so that he can get me out of my matches for the next seven months," I explained.

"Oh," is all Cameron said.

I sighed and looked at little Cheyenne. She was cute. She looked almost exactly like my daddy. I was told that I looked like my daddy too except for my blonde hair. I had his eyes and everything.

I always said that Rebecca, Cheyenne and Cameron's mom, had gotten pregnant with Cheyenne just because I had Kaidyn. Cheyenne is just a little younger than Kaidyn.

The door opened and John walked in and Randy was with him. I looked at John and then at Randy. His eyes had a smirk to them; his arrogant look.

"John, what is he doing here?" I asked.

"He's going to watch the kids while we go talk to Vince," John said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Uh…John, I don't think my daddy would want _him_ to watch his children and I certainly don't want him watching our son," I said, with a fiery tone to my voice.

"It's for five minutes, ten at the most and he's my best friend and Kaidyn loves him," John said.

"But I don't even like him, he's too arrogant and he's immature," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Kaley, don't start that," John sighed.

"He's not watching my son or Cameron and Chey," I said, determinedly.

"Yes, he is. I will put you over my shoulder and carry you to Vince's office if I have to, Kailyn," John threatened.

"Is that a promise?" I shot back.

John glared at me and I didn't blame him. We fought about once a week about Randy and he _knew_ how I felt about Randy and leaving my child with him.

"Baby, Randy is good with Kaidyn, see?" John said.

I looked over at Randy. He was holding Kaidyn and talking to him. Okay, Kaidyn liked Randy, so what? That doesn't mean that I have to.

"Fine, but if one hair is misplaced on any of these children Randy, I'll hurt you," I warned him.

John laughed but stopped when I sent him a glare. Oh, if looks could kill both of them would be dead right now.

"Come on Kaley," said John, reaching his hand out to me.

I walked past him without taking his hand or touching him. John followed me, shaking his head. We walked to Vince's office in silence.

I saw Lashley in the hallway and my eyes brightened and I left John's side and ran to Lashley, hugging him.

"Hey, Kaley," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Lashley, what are you doing?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"You know, hanging out for RAW, the usual," he grinned.

"Oh, you're going to try to keep Vince in line right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I'm tagging with your fiancé against Shane, Umaga, and The Great Khali," said Lashley.

I sighed.

"Oh yay, a thriller match," I said.

Lashley laughed.

"Yeah, exactly," he chuckled.

John walked up and I gave him a glare, not caring if Lashley caught it or not.

"What'd you do John?" Lashley teased.

"Let Randy watch Kaidyn, Cameron, and Cheyenne and pissed Ms. Princess Diva over here off," he explained, with a shrug.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lashley chuckled.

"Come on John, we have a meeting," I snapped at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kailyn and Kaidyn...**

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for the amazing reviews..I appreciate it but I still don't know who I want the father to be and sorry that this chapter's a little on the short side...I would love to hear your opinion on who should be the father of Kaley's second child and who you want her to be with...read and review...thanks!**

* * *

John watched me as I walked into Vince's office as if I owned the place and being Shawn's daughter, that's how I would always act. John walked in after I did and I sat down before Vince told me to.

"Hello, Kailyn, John," Vince said, watching me as I rolled my eyes and waited to tell him that I was pregnant and to be taken out of all matches.

John and I both explained that I was pregnant once again then after Vince telling me the upcoming storyline which is basically just stay by John's side I got up and left, without a goodbye or anything and John got up to follow me.

I walked back to mine and John's locker room as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave my child alone with Randy very long.

I opened the door and walked in and Kaidyn ran to me hugging my legs. I smiled down at him and picked up and glanced at Randy. There was that feeling again but it wasn't guilt; it was lust.

I shook the feeling off as I sat down with Kaidyn in my lap. Cheyenne walked over to my side and sat next to me.

"Hey, Chey," I said, smiling down at her then looked up as I saw John walk into the room.

"Kailyn-" he started but I got up and pushed Kaidyn into his arms, gently.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said and walked out of the room without any idea that Randy was following me.

I walked to the catering place and got a bottle of water and turned around to come face to face with Randy Orton.

"So, Kailyn…you're pregnant," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Randy, I am," I said, biting my bottom lip to try to avoid the lust I felt for him.

"Is the baby mine?" he asked, raising one eye brow.

I sighed and thought about how I should answer that question. I should tell him that it could be because I know that once this baby is born that he'll be in the hospital room and will tell instantly if it is his.

"It could be but please don't say anything," I pleaded with him.

"If it is mine, you'll at least let me father the child," he asked.

"If I have the guts to tell John that it could possibly be yours," I said, avoiding Randy's blue eyes.

"Don't act like that night was a mistake Kailyn," he said, gently pulling my chin so I would look at him.

"But it was Randy! We were drunk," I said.

"Then how come it felt so right?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I didn't answer him as I chose to push past him to go back to mine and John's locker room. I knew that if I answered that, I would regret what I would say.

I had a lot on my mind when I walked into our locker room and I saw Kaidyn's blue eyes look at me as we connected eyes and I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. How could I get through these next seven months without telling John what had happened that one drunken night?


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Calls and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kailyn and Kaidyn**

**Author's Note: Hey! There's going to be like two more chapters after this one added today and I promise they'll be longer; I had to find a way to cut off some so it'll fit better in...read and review pleaes and I still would like to hear your opinions on who you think the new baby's father should be!! Thanks!**

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

I sat in mine and John's hotel room, alone. We had gotten into a fight again and he left to go to the bars with a couple of friends. I didn't blame him for leaving and going to get drunk; I would have done the exact same thing if I wasn't pregnant or if I didn't have a three year old son to watch.

Cheyenne and Cameron had gone with their mom and dad last night. I felt a little relieved. I loved them both to death but I was glad just to have alone time with my child and fiancé.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and smiled as I saw Brooke's name flash across the screen. She was my best friend in the entire world and Kaidyn's godmother.

"B!!!" I screamed into the phone.

"Kailyn!" she screamed back.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, as I leaned back against the couch in the hotel suite we had booked for the week.

"Oh…not much, just hanging out, waiting to see what's happening," she said with a sigh.

I chuckled and made a quick note to kill my dad for telling Brooke that I was pregnant before I got the chance to.

"Oh by the way Brooke, I'm pregnant," I said, giggling.

"Oh?! Really?! I didn't know that," she said sarcastically.

"You're such a liar," I said as I shook my head.

"I expected you to tell me, not your father," she said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so busy Brooke, with Kaidyn running around and all that and then arguing with John every time I turn around," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's so stupid and retarded that he asks the most ridiculous questions and then complains when I have to do something," I said. "And the fact that he's friends with Randy Keith Orton helps nothing whatsoever."

Brooke chuckled.

"Randy's hot, Kaley, you shouldn't hate him," she giggled.

"Yeah but he's so arrogant and immature and tries to get in every girl's pants," I complained to her.

"Didn't John try to do that?" she asked.

"No…he acted different around me or when he knew I would hear about it," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Mommy!" Kaidyn cried from his toddler bed we had asked them to put in our room.

"Brooke, I have to go, my son is calling me," I sighed into the phone.

"All right, call me later then," she said.

"All right, bye," I said.

"Bye," she said then I hung up.

I walked into the other room to check on my son and I saw him sitting up in bed, with a tear stained face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him on the toddler bed.

"I had a bad dream," he whimpered a little.

"What was it about?" I asked as I pulled him closer to me.

"Monsters and ghosts," he said, wrapping his small arms around me.

"It'll be okay, Kaidyn…I promise, just go back to sleep and remember there are no such things as monsters or ghosts," I said, rubbing his back.


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments and Tears

**Disclaimer: Once again...i own nobody but Kailyn and Kaidyn**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter...read and review please and thank you and I would love to hear your opinions on who the father should be! Thanks!**

* * *

About five minutes later he was back asleep and I lied him down and walked back into the other room. I had just gotten situated when the door opened and Randy Orton walked in. I frowned, a little confused.

"What-how?" I sputtered.

"Oh, John gave me his key because I left mine in my room and there was nobody at the front desk and he said I could just stay here til the morning," Randy said, as his eyes wandered over my body that was barely covered in shorts and a tank top.

"Stop looking at me like that," I snapped as I turned the tv on.

"Like what, Kailyn?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Like I'm naked," I hissed.

"I've seen you naked and let me tell you, it's a gorgeous site," he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him. How the hell could my fiancé let Randy stay the night here without telling me?

"Where's John?" I asked, standing up.

"Still at the club, why?" Randy asked, frowning a bit.

"Stay here and make sure my son doesn't wake up, please," I said as I grabbed my purse and key and walked out of the hotel room and made my way to the club, which was only a couple places down from the hotel we were staying at.I walked to the hotel, not caring that my shorts were white and short and I had on a black lace basically see through tank top as I went to find John. I got to the club and flirted with the guard lightly to get let in and I scanned the room for John and saw him up in the VIP with a girl on his lap, kissing his neck.

I walked up there to be stopped by another guard, who's name tag read James.

"Sorry, Miss, you can't go in there," he said.

"See that guy?" I asked as I pointed to John and James nodded. "That's my fiancé and I need to talk to him about our son."

James nodded and moved slightly allowing me to go through.

"Hey, Kailyn," Kennedy called out from a booth.

I waved my gaze still on John and I walked over to him as one of the dancing girls got off of his lap.

"We need to talk," I said and walked back outside as he followed.

"What, Kailyn," he sighed.

"Who the hell was that on your lap?" I yelled.

"Just a girl, she meant nothing," he said, rubbing his neck as if he was guilty.

"Bullshit John Felix Anthony Cena, I trusted you enough to come here to drink, not have sex with another woman," I said.

"I wasn't-" he started.

"Don't! I'm not finished yet. You are an asshole and on top of that you tell Randy that he can stay in our hotel room without even asking me if it was okay….what if I had been naked when he walked in? Huh? Did you ever think about that? But forget about Randy he can stay there tonight, it's you that needs to find a place to stay," I said and I threw the engagement ring at him and walked back to the hotel room as tears made their way down my face.


	7. Chapter 7: Sex

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT I WON'T BE OFFENDED IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO READ IT!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kailyn and Kaidyn**

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me for this chapter...I had to do it...it just seemed right and well...it'll work with getting her to tell John that the baby she's carrying might not be his...please read and review...and I still would love to hear who you think the father should be...thanks! Read and Review!!**

* * *

I walked into my room as I made it to the hotel. My face was tear stained and still had tears running down my face. I couldn't believe that he would do that.

Randy glanced back at the door and saw me crying and got up and hugged me, holding me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, crying on his shoulder. I let all my anger out and then relaxed as the tears finally stopped falling. I let him hold me and a minute later I looked up at him and I felt all the hatred that I had for him disappear.

He lowered his head towards mine and let his lips crash onto mine. I welcomed the kiss this time. I parted my lips and let him slip his tounge into my mouth and I kissed him back with a lot of passion.

He moved us carefully over to the couch and he lowered me onto the couch and gently got on top of me and put a leg in between my legs and pressed it up against me and moved it up against me as we kissed.

I moaned into his mouth.

"Take me, Randy," I moaned as I struggled to take his shirt off.

"What about John?" he asked as he kissed down my cheekbone to my neck.

"Forget about him," I said as I finally got his shirt off and I let my hands explore his body, his every curve and every bump.

Randy didn't object any more as he pulled my tank top off and looked at my burgundy bra. He looked up once into my eyes to see if I still wanted him to continue and I nodded slightly and he ran a hand over my breasts.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I grabbed the back of Randy's head and pulled him back down to me and kissed him; shoving my tounge into his mouth and letting my hands slip down to his jeans and I pulled the belt off and threw it on the floor. Then I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off of him while still kissing him. I didn't even think of John as I kissed Randy; all I wanted was Randy.

I felt one of his hands slip around me and unhook my bra and then pull it off. I didn't care but I wanted him inside of me but I controlled myself as he grabbed my breast a little rough and I moaned into his mouth once again.

I pushed my hips up against his to give him a clue of what I wanted and I think he got the clue as he pulled his mouth away from mine and sat back and pulled my shorts off. He stared at my pink boyshorts and I knew instantly that he wasn't going to let me have my way just yet.

He got back on top of me and lowered his lips to my collar bone and kissed down my collarbone to my left breast and kissed all around it till he made it to the nipple then he took it into his mouth and sucked on it for a while then did the same thing to the other one. He then kissed down my ribs to my stomache where he decided to tease me a little by kissing my belly button and tounging it a little.

I whimpered a little as I needed him and he finally gave in to me as he pulled my panties off and then his boxers. He positioned himself between my legs and hovered over top of me and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Kaley?" he asked.

"Yes, Randy," I whimpered as I tried to get him to go inside of me.

"I don't want you to regret this," he said.

"I won't please just-" I started but got cut off as he jammed himself into me roughly and I kissed him hard to stifle the scream that was making its way up my throat.

He continued to do that; he would pull out then jam it back in until I had tears streaming down my face from the passion. He finally just jammed it in once last time then thrusted in and out of me and I met every thrust that he gave.

He last almost two hours before he came inside of me and I let him relax on top of me while still inside of me. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over top of us as he finally pulled out, breathless.

I let him relax for about twenty minutes and I looked at him and noticed he was asleep so I shook him to wake him up.

"Randy," I said.

"What?" he mumbled.

"One more time," I said.

"Baby, I'm tired," he said and placed a kiss on my collarbone.

"Just for twenty minutes…please," I begged.

"Okay," he sighed and positioned himself once more and rammed himself inside of me.

We had sex like that off and on until about 4 a.m. when we both fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up an hour later to Randy moving in and out of me again and I responded to him again. I knew this wasn't going to be a mistake this time as I was drunk. We were still going at it when the door opened.


	8. Chapter 8 Sorting it out

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kaidyn and Kailyn...it's a shame...i know.**

**Author's Note: Loved the reviews...thanks so much for your input...here's the next chapter...it's not really what I had planned but I like it even better...read and review please and thanks!**

* * *

I pulled away from Randy's lips and looked past him to stare into John's blue eyes. I took a deep breath as Randy stopped. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my body and I bit my bottom lip and stood up to go talk to John.

"John," I started.

"Don't, Kailyn, you chose your road," he said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so mad at you for being with that girl that I snapped and I know that it's not an excuse but you have to believe me," I pleaded with him and tried to take his hands.

"Kailyn! I had tried to push that girl off of me and I had tried to tell you but you wouldn't let me, you were too stubborn to listen to me and you went and did this—with him, my best friend," John said loudly as he glared at Randy who had managed to get dressed quickly.

"I'm sorry but what would you have done if you saw me sitting on some guy's lap and doing what she was doing?" I asked.

"I would have let you tell me what happened!" he yelled loudly.

"Don't yell you'll--," I started as Kaidyn began crying.

I sighed and walked into the other room, with the blanket wrapped around me tightly and I sat on the edge of his toddler bed and I looked at him.

"What's wrong precious?" I asked.

"I heard daddy yelling," he said, looking up at me.

"It's okay, baby, go back to sleep," I said.

"Why's daddy yelling?" he asked, as he pulled his stuffed teddy bear closer to him.

"He's just mad," I said.

"At you, mommy?" he asked, looking back up into my eyes.

"Yeah," I sighed.

John walked into the room and I turned to look at him. Our eyes connected and I felt guilty again. I shouldn't have had sex with Randy but I wasn't going to regret it because it felt so right and so good.

"Daddy, why are you mad at mommy?" Kaidyn asked, as he noticed John was in the room.

John took a deep breath and walked over and sat next to me on the bed and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm not mad at mommy, just upset baby," he said, and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Oh," Kaidyn said.

We sat there until he fell asleep and during the time he had tried to fall asleep we heard the door shut and we both knew that Randy had left.

"John…what's going to happen to us?" I asked as we walked into the other room.

"Kailyn, I want to be with you, I really do but you just had sex with my best friend," he said, sitting on the couch.

"If I could take back time and change what happened, I would but baby I can't," I said, sitting next to him.

"I know and we'll work through this, I promise," he said, with a sigh.

I looked at him surprised. I had expected him to leave me and not look back but I guess he's better than that.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, we're a strong couple, Kaley, we can get through this and plus I want to be around my children at all times," he said as he stared at the blank tv screen.

"John…I need to tell you something," I said, biting my lip, nervously.

He looked at me. Could I really tell him that this baby I'm carrying might not be his?

"What," he said.

"Um...three months ago I had sex with Randy but I was drunk, completely drunk and so was he and I know that's not an excuse but this baby might be his," I said softly.

John stared at me. He couldn't believe it and neither could I. I can't believe I just told him that this baby might not be his. I looked into his eyes and saw his heart break.

"Kailyn," he said before he broke down crying.

I pulled him to me in a hug and even though I knew he didn't want to hug me back he did and he clung to me, clenching my shirt in his fists.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident, please don't hate me," I begged as I rubbed his back.

"Could the baby be mine?" he asked.

"Yes, the baby could be yours and it could be Randy's but I don't know who's it is yet," I said, as I held him. "Are you going to leave me?"

"No, I can't leave you, I'm in love with you, even if you cheated on me twice with my best friend," he sighed as he continued to hold me.

We stayed like that until I fell asleep in his arms and then I felt him pick me up and take me to the bed in the other room. I opened my eyes a little to see him staring at me as a tear trickled down his cheek. It was then that I regretted sleeping with Randy Orton.


	9. Chapter 9: Sea World

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kaidyn, Jess, Jennika, and Kailyn.**

**Author's Note: I know some of you aren't very happy with how I had John handle it but he really loves kaley and his son and doesn't want to lose them and like 101mizzpoet101 said it's so cliche to have the guy leave for her cheating...but not everything's going to be the same just continue to read and you'll see. Thanks for all the reviews...Oh! And I don't know if Kennedy really has a gf and a kid but this is my story and that's how I'm going to have it be...read and review thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and I were barely speaking to each other but we had promised Kaidyn we'd take him to the Sea World. John got us front row seats and we walked down there.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" I asked before I sat down.

"I want a pepper pop, mommy," Kaidyn said, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Okay, John do you want anything?" I asked.

"I would love a kiss," he said, looking in my eyes.

I hadn't kissed him all day. I felt too guilty to kiss him. I should kiss him but every time I think of kissing John I think of what I did last night and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Mommy, daddy wants a kiss," Kaidyn giggled.

I sighed and I leaned down and gave John a light kiss on the lips, if you would even call it a kiss.

"Anything else, John?" I asked.

"I would like some sunflower seeds and a water," he said, with a slight aggravated tone to his voice.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple minutes," I said as I walked back up to the concession stands.

I got Kaidyn a bag of chips and his Dr. Pepper and John his sunflower seeds and water. I think got myself a pretzel and cheese and a Dr. Pepper also.

I turned around to leave, struggling with everything I had in my hands.

"Do you need help, Kailyn?" a voice asked.

I turned around again to see Mr. Kennedy.

"Sure, what are you doing here, Ken?" I asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Jessica and her daughter Jennika," he said.

"Is Jennika your daughter?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he said, with a smirk.

"Aw…come on, tell me," I said.

"Yeah, she's mine," he said, laughing a bit.

"Where are your seats?" I asked as we walked down to where my seats were.

"I think next to yours by the way we're heading," he said as he looked for Jessica.

"Yay, maybe Kaidyn can become friends with little Jennika," I said as we made it to our seats.

"Call her Jenni, it's shorter and she likes it better," he said as handed me the stuff.

I handed John his water and sunflower seeds and then Kaidyn his pop and chips.

"Kaidyn, do you want to sit next to Jenni, Kennedy's daughter?" I asked.

"Who's Jenni?" he asked.

"I'm Jenni," the little girl said who was sitting next to Kennedy.

"Why don't you sit next to her so you can get to know her," I urged.

"Okay, mommy," he said as Jenni moved and sat next to him.

I sat down beside Kennedy and Jenni.

"Hey, Jess," I said, politely as I saw her take Kennedy's hand.

"Hey, Kaley, what's up?" she asked.

"Just hanging out with my fiance and son," I said.

"Like you're hanging out with me," John muttered under his breath so that I couldn't hear.

"Sounds like a fun day, I'm hanging out with my daughter and boyfriend," she said.

"Your daughter is adorable," I said, looking at Jenni and Kaidyn talk.

"Thanks, your son is so cute," she said.

"Thanks, he takes after his father," I said.

"That poor child," Kennedy commented.

I hit his shoulder, playfully and he held it as if it hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"John's not ugly or I wouldn't be with him and pregnant again," I said.

"You're pregnant again?" Jess said, surprised.

"Yeah but this time it wasn't planned but I'm hoping I have a girl," I said, shrugging a bit.

"Yeah, what would you do if you had two boys?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'd be outnumbered, majorly," I said, laughing.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So, have you fought with Randy lately?" Kennedy asked.

I got quiet and thought about that question. Randy and I haven't actually fought for a long time. But that's not what my mind was wondering about. I wondered where he was and what he was doing.

"Actually no I haven't, it surprises me," I said.

"Wow…that is a surprise, usually you two fight every time you're in the same building, let alone the same room," Kennedy commented.

"Yeah, I know…I was there," I giggled.

We talked until the show started then we were quiet and let the children watch the show. I looked over at John and noticed how he looked like he wanted to cry. I felt bad again. How could I be thinking about Randy Orton when my fiance is just a couple seats down?

After the show, we threw our trash away and walked up the steps with Kennedy, Jessica, and Jenni.

I looked at Jenni and Kaidyn and noticed how they were holding hands and talking about the orca whales, seals, and dolphins and I smiled and subconsciously put my hand on my stomache; thinking what it would be like to have a baby girl.

"You okay, hun?" John asked, concerningly.

"Yeah, just thinking what it would be like to have a daughter," I said, smiling at him.

"Who you and Randy or me and you?" he asked, quietly so that only I could hear.

"John, when I'm further along we'll get a paternity test to find out who the father is of this child," I said, just as quiet.

"What if it's his?" he asked.

"Well, then he'll have to be in the baby's life," I said, simply.

"You're not going to run off to be with him?" John asked as we walked to the outside of the building.

"We have to get going, we'll see you later, Kailyn, John," Kennedy said, as he picked up his daughter and tickled her.

"Okay, we'll see you at RAW and feel free to bring Jenni so Kaidyn can have somebody to play with, I might call Jeff and tell him to bring his son, Jake," I said, smilling.

"I didn't know Jeff had a son," Kennedy said.

"Yeah, Beth had Jake five years ago and was going to give him up for adoption but Jeff being the caring person he is wouldn't let her do that," I explained. "And I'm going to make Triple H bring Aurora because he's my godfather and will do as I say."

John rolled his eyes at that but it was true. I had my godfather and my father wrapped around my little finger and tight too. All I had to do was complain and they'd take care of whatever I was complaining about.

"How old is little Aurora?" Jess asked, as they stopped at their car.

"A little over a year, she's a little doll," I grinned.

"I bet," Jess said as Kennedy put Jenni in her booster seat.

"I'll have to show her to you one day, I get to watch her whenever I please," I said, proudly.

"Don't get her started," John said as he picked Kaidyn up.

"Hey, I don't go on and on about Aurora," I said, with a slight frown.

"Right," John said.

Kennedy and Jess laughed.

"Well we have to go," Jess said.

"Okay, see you later," I said as I began to walk to John's car.

John followed, carrying Kaidyn. He tossed me the keys, and I unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat as he put Kaidyn in his booster seat.

I started the car as John got in the passenger's seat. I put my seat belt on and then put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. I glanced at John for a second before I put the car in drive and drove to our home.

There was an awkward silence between me and John all the way to our house. I didn't know what to say to him and I don't think he wanted to talk either so I just let there be silence between us.

"Mommy?" Kaidyn said from the backseat.

"What dear?" I asked.

"Why isn't anybody talking?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know dear, did you like the show?" I asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at my child.

"Yeah, I liked the whales the most, mommy," he said, grabbing his stuffed orca whale and pulling it closer to him.

"Me too," I said as I pulled into our driveway.

I parked the car and got out to get my son out when my dad pulled into my driveway behind me.

"Want me to get him?" John asked.

"It's all right, I'll get him," I said, as I opened the back door and unbuckled the seat belt and helped Kaidyn out of the car.

My dad got out of the car then his wife, Rebecca followed him. I rolled my eyes. Cameron got out of the car by himself and my dad got Cheyenne out.

I put Kaidyn down in the grass and ran to my dad and hugged him.

"Daddy," I said, as I held onto his hug.

"Hey, princess," he said, hugging me back.

I wasn't going to tell him that this child I was carrying could be Randy's or John's. He wouldn't want to hear about how I cheated on my fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10: Talking

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kailyn, Kaidyn, Jake, Jenni, Jessica, and whoever else I made up...**

**Author's Note: Yes I know that nobody would like to hear that their fiance's baby might not be theirs and I know I should have John act out but I will...it's all getting there...You can feel the tension in this chapter also. read and review please!!! Thanks!!!**

* * *

"Let's go inside, Kaidyn's been outside all afternoon," I said when I finally pulled away from my dad's hug.

I took Cheyenne's hand and we went inside. John had went inside before anyone else and wasn't anywhere to be seen. I took Cheyenne and Kaidyn to the play room so they could play.

"Where's John?" my dad asked, as he sat on the love seat and Rebecca sat next to him.

"I don't know, I'll go find him," I said and I turned and went upstairs to look for him.

I found him in our room, staring at a picture of me and him that we had taken for our engagement picture. I watched him from the doorway, not saying anything. I watched as a couple tears slipped down his face and I felt my heart break a little.

I walked in and I sat down next to him on the bed and he looked at me with tears in his blue eyes.

"Kaley, how could you do that to me?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, please, John don't cry," I said, wiping a tear away.

"It hurts, Kailyn, to think of you doing that with my best friend," he said.

"I know," I said softly.

"How do you know? I didn't sleep with Brooke," he said, his voice getting louder.

"I know but I can think how it feels John, you're not the only person I've dated," I said, back.

"I know but you don't even like Randy, that's the bad thing," he said, softly.

"John, I love you with my entire heart, you have to believe me," I said.

John didn't say anything. We sat there for a couple minutes, in silence.

"You know what hurts worse?" he asked.

"What, baby," I said, taking his hand.

"That the baby you're carrying might not be mine," he said, taking his hand and putting it on my stomache.

"I was drunk that night, way past my limit John, and I want this baby to be yours…I really do," I said, placing my hand over his.

John leaned in and kissed me softly but reluctantly. I could feel his uncertainty through his kiss. I felt ashamed and I even resented the baby a little but I knew it wasn't the baby's fault; it was mine. I should have just never even gone near Randy in the first place.

"Let's go back downstairs," John said, standing up and walking out of the room.

I sighed and followed him. I wanted everything to go back to normal but I knew that wouldn't be possible.

"Should we invite some friends over and have a grill out?" my dad asked.

"That sounds fun," John said, picking up his cell phone.

John called a couple friends from wrestling as did my dad and I.

"Who'd you call daddy?" I asked, sitting on the couch, next to John.

"Paul and Steph, they're going to bring Aurora," my dad said.

My eyes brightened. I loved that little girl.

"I called Kennedy and Jess, they're going to bring Jenni with them, I also called Batista and he's going to bring his nephew, Nick, who's like 9," I said, casually.

"You like Kennedy," Rebecca said with her nose turned up.

"Yes, I do, he's a nice friend," I snapped at her.

"Kailyn," my dad said, warningly.

"I also called Ashley, she's bringing Matt and Jeff with her even though I told her to leave Matt at home but you know how that goes and Jeff's bringing his son Jake," I said, rolling my eyes. "Who'd you call baby?"

"I called Lashley, Randy, Tradmarc, and my brother Steven," he said.

I wondered why he called Randy. I would have thought that he wouldn't have called him since what happened but I shrug it off. Maybe he would just let it go.

"Do we need anything special for the grill out?" I asked.

"Steak, hamburgers, hot dogs, hot dog buns, hamburger buns, and drinks," my dad said.

"Okay, I'll go to the store to get them, Kennedy, Jess, and Jenni will be here any minute," I said as I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Okay," my dad said.

I walked over to John and leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Watch Kaidyn, make sure he doesn't hurt himself," I said.

"Okay," John said.

I left and went to the grocery store.

At the grocery store I bought steak, hamburger, chicken, hot dogs, buns for both, beer, Smirnoff ice in the flavors of watermelon, grape, and green apple, and I bought some chips. I also bought grapes, oranges, apples, and a watermelon.

I went up to the check out and bought the stuff then took it to my car then drove back to my house.

I pulled in and I saw Kennedy and Batista outside talking. I got out of my car and looked at them.

"Hey you guys want to help me carry the food in?" I asked as I grabbed three sacks.

"Sure," Batista said and walked over.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully.

"I'll help too," Kennedy said, grabbing a sack and a case of beer.

We carried the stuff into the kitchen and then went back out to get more. We managed to make it the last trip and took it all into the kitchen.

"Thanks guys, you really helped me out," I said, and I hugged them both.

"You're welcome," Batista said and leaned against the counter as I put the chips on the table and put the fruit in the fridge.

I turned around and looked at Batista and noticed him watching me.

"Do you need something?" I asked as I grabbed two things of Smirnoff Ice and put it in the fridge.

"Nothing, just thought I'd stay in here and talk to you," he said, watching me intently.

"Oh," I said as I finished putting the stuff away.

I walked into the other room and sat down next to John. I looked at him and could feel the tension. I knew he was thinking about what happened between me and Randy but there was no way that I could change the past, no matter how much I wish I could.


	11. Chapter 11: Grill Out Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the made up characters in this fic.**

**Author's Note: Here's another update yet again tonight!! I'm so excited about it too...lol...um read and review please and thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**-Later that Night-**

Everybody that we had invited had shown up for the grill out. Everybody, including the children, were in the backyard. I had instructed the kids to stay away from the pool since we were not using it tonight.

"Kaidyn Michael Cena, you get your little butt away from that pool," I yelled from where I was sitting.

Kaidyn giggled slightly and went back over to play with Jenni, Jake, Aurora, and Nick.

"Having troubles?" Triple H laughed as he sat down next to his goddaughter.

"He's a little brat," I said, aggravated.

"Kailyn, he's not a brat, he's three," John snapped at me and earned himself a glare in the process.

"I don't see you scolding him," I snapped back at him.

Our tensions both had risen earlier when we got in a fight about Randy showing up with John's ex girlfriend, Nichole.

.x.Flashback.x.

_"He can bring whoever he wants John," I said, with my arms crossed over my chest._

_"Not her, she was my girlfriend all through high school," he said back._

_"You're not dating her anymore, John, just leave it __be__," I said._

_John glared at me and must have thought I didn't understand._

_"You don't understand, he's only using her to get to me so that I will want Nikki back so that I'll leave you so he can have you," John said, glaring at me._

_"You are so jealous of him! He has your ex girlfriend with him and he said that they're only friends and you're jealous," I said, trying not to laugh._

_"I am not jealous of him," he hissed at me._

_"You are too," I said._

_"How?" he said._

_I dropped silent. I refused to say what he wanted me to say._

_"Come on, Kailyn, don't be all quiet now, you fucked him, twice and that baby you're carrying might be his, so why don't you say it," he urged._

_I glared at him._

_"Fine, you're just jealous because everything you have or had he gets without a second thought," I snapped at him._

_"Oh, so you want that child to be his," he said._

_"Did I say that?" I asked._

_"Might as well," he said._

_"You're so aggravating John, she's just his friend and she's your ex, __get__ over it," I said._

_"I'll get over it when he stops fucking you," he said. __"And when you stop being a two timing slut."_

_I glared at him then slapped him and walked outside._

_.x.End of Flashback.x._

"That's because you're too busy being a bitch to everybody," he said, standing up and walking inside.

I refused to go after him. I wasn't sorry about earlier. He needed to get over Randy bringing Nikki.

I watched John walk inside then Nikki follow him. I rolled my eyes and stayed where I was. I trusted John and wasn't going to worry about her and plus I was the one who cheated on John in the first place.

Aurora toddled over to where we were sitting.

"Kawey, up," she demanded, raising her arms to me.

I smiled at her and picked her up.

"Hello, my little princess," I said as I set her on my lap.

"Tan I tay here tonight?" she asked, looking up into my eyes.

"Honey, you have to ask your mommy and daddy," I said with a little giggle.

"Daddy, tan I tay with Kawey?" she asked looking at Triple H.

"I don't know, Steph, what do you think?" Triple H asked, looking at his wife.

"I think it's okay, Kailyn takes good care of her own son and we all ready know that she's excellent with Aurora so yeah," Steph said.

"Okay, Miss Princess, you can stay at Kawey's," Triple H said, grinning at me.

I gave him a look before hugging the one year old girl.

"You get to stay at my house, princess," I said, smiling down at her.

"Yay!" she said and hugged me.

My dad was watching me from across the yard and he turned to talk to Rebecca.

"I hope she has a little girl, she's so good with them," he said.

Rebecca didn't say anything as she wasn't so fond of me being as I was a love child between dad and another woman.

"Yeah," she said.

John walked out of the house with his arm around Nikki's neck and I bit my bottom lip and hid my glare. If he wanted to act that way, that was fine with me, I was busy playing with Aurora.


	12. Chapter 12: Grill Out Part 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...i own none of the wwe wrestlers only the made up characters.**

**Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter...I was kind of lost on how to take it but the chapter after this will show who's protective over Kaley and all that but read and review please! Thanks!**

* * *

I ignored John's looks towards me as I played with my goddaughter. I could care less if he did have his arm around his ex; I wasn't going to let if effect me.

"So, Kaley, what are you going to name the baby if it's a girl?" Steph asked.

"I'm not telling," I said, smiling.

"Aw…why not?" she asked.

"It's going to be a surprise but I will tell you if it's a girl or boy after we find out what it is," I said.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to settle for that," she sighed.

I smiled again and shook my head and glanced over at Kaidyn and the rest of the children.

"Aurora, do you want to go play with Kaidyn?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and I got up and took her over to where the other children were playing.

"Kaidyn, you be nice to Aurora," I said, giving him a look.

"Okay, mommy," he said.

I smiled and walked over to Kennedy and Jess.

"Hey, Kaley, what's up?" Kennedy asked, as he looked at me.

"Not much, just hanging around," I said.

"Why does John have his arm around that girl?" Kennedy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know and I don't care, John is his own person as am I," I said, heatedly.

"Okay, I guess John's a bad subject to talk about," Kennedy said with a slight sigh.

"A really bad subject," I added.

"Okay, Kailyn, we won't talk about him," Kennedy said, chuckling.

"Good, so how's life with you two?" I asked.

"Pretty good, hanging out with Jess and Jenni while I have a couple days off," Kennedy said, looking at Jess.

"Let me guess, Jess, you don't want him to go back do you?" I asked with a slight smile.

"No, I never do, I get so used to him being home with me and Jenni and when he has to go back it just wrecks everything," she said sadly but smiled at Kennedy.

"I wish I could say that I understand how you feel but Kaidyn and I go with John all the time since I'm still a diva and all," I said, sympathetically.

"Yeah and I understand that you do that," she said, nodding.

"I think John would rather me stop wrestling though or at least while I'm pregnant, he's always so worried that something's going to happen to the baby," I said.

"He's a guy and he's a father, that's bound to happen," Jess said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

"He's a great father too," Jess added.

"I know but he's frustrating," I sighed.

"He's a man, they're all that way," Jess laughed.

I laughed along with her and nodded my head.

"True," I said.

"Hey! Now, I'm still around, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my kind in front of me," Kennedy said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Your kind? You mean the arrogant, loud mouth, assholes?" I teased.

"You know me well," he joked.

"It's true I do, spending all that time with you backstage really let me know the asshole you truly are," I said with a smirk.

"Hey now, be a little nicer, would ya?" he said.

"Now that's not my nature," I joked.

"Right," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not, I swear," I said.

"Kaley, you're the nicest diva in the WWE," he said, giving me a look.

"I know but I wish I wasn't," I said.

"Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because then I could be a bitch to the people I don't like," I said.

"You all ready have that covered, you're pretty mean to Randy," he said, looking over at Randy.

I didn't say anything because if I did it would most likely come out a lie and I can't lie worth a shit.

"Changing the subject, when are you two going to get married?" I asked Kennedy.

"He hasn't even asked me to marry him," Jess said.

"Aw…are you scared of commitment, Kennedy?" I teased.

"No! I just want the time to be right," he said.

I smiled. That was like John except John and I have been engaged for a long time. We haven't found the time to actually sit down and talk about when we wanted the wedding, where we wanted it, and who we wanted in it.

"John and I have been engaged for a long time, we just don't have the time to set a date, pick a place, and pick people to be in it," I said, with a shrug.

"You two are very busy but I would get to doing it…you'll drift apart if you don't," Jess said.

"That won't happen, Jess. If you'd see them together at RAW, you can tell they're still deeply in love," Kennedy said.

I smiled and nodded.

"We're closer than ever," I said, keeping my smile on my face.

Kennedy looked over at John who was talking to Nikki but had taken his arm from around her neck. He glanced back at me and then again at John. I hoped he didn't realize there was a flaw in mine and John's relationship.


	13. Chapter 13: Conversations

**Disclaimer: The same as usual...I own nobody but the made up characters but how I wouldn't die to own Randy Orton if just for a day sighs dreamily**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chaper and it's longer than I was going to have it so be thankful lol...I know some of you still aren't happy with how this story is going and i know in this chapter it may seem as if everything is going to be okay but there will be more drama I promise. READ and REVIEW please and thanks!**

* * *

An hour later the grill out was done and everybody but Steph and Triple H and my dad and his wife and kids had gone home.

"You sure it's okay if Aurora stays here?" Steph asked as she handed me Aurora's diaper bag.

"It's fine Steph, my dad and Rebecca are staying here along with my little brother and little sister, she'll have a ball," I said, assuring her.

"John, is it okay with you?" Steph asked turning to face John.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, shoving his hands in his jean shorts pockets.

I watched him and I got the impression that he was a little scared of Triple H and what he might say about John hanging on Nikki or what my impression of that was.

"You won't be hanging on some other girl, will you?" H asked, giving John a cold look.

John didn't say anything, just stared at the carpet. I didn't feel sorry for him. H would have given me shit if he saw me hanging over Ran-another guy. It wasn't just my dad that was protective of me and lectured me, H did it too but he had been in my life since the day I was born.

"H, please," I said, giving him a look.

"What? I don't like seeing my goddaughter's fiancé hanging on some other girl, especially when his fiancé can see it," H said, protectively.

I looked at John and I could tell he was about to burst. I didn't want him blurting out that I had screwed up, twice.

"H, she's just an old friend of John's," I said, trying to make him stop talking about it.

"I don't care if she's his cousin, he shouldn't be doing that shit, especially when it's my goddaughter to whom he's engaged to," H said, giving me a look.

"Why don't you talk to her about being all faithful and shit," John said loudly before going upstairs, into our room, and slamming the door shut.

"What was that about?" H asked, giving me an inquiring look.

"I don't know, he's tired," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Princess, I told you not to bite your bottom lip," my dad said.

"Sorry, nervous habit," I said.

"Well, Paul, if we want to go out for awhile, we better go," Steph said, taking H's hand.

I had never called H Paul even though I knew his real name was Paul Levesque. I had always called him H, nothing more than that.

"Okay, call me if you have any problems, Kay," H said, hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back and said okay then watched them leave.

"Well, my princess, we're going to turn in but we'll see you tomorrow morning," my dad said and hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Okay daddy, love you," I said.

"Love you too, princess," he said as he and Rebecca walked upstairs.

I looked at Aurora who was sitting on the floor, playing with her toys.

"Okay, missy, time for your bath," I said and picked her up.

I took her up to the bathroom and started the water. I undressed the little girl and then placed her in the tub. I put some bubbles in the tub and sat on the toilet and watched her play before I washed her hair and body.

"Kawey," Aurora said, sleepily.

"What, my little princess," I said, wrapping her in a towel then holding her close to my body.

"Tan I sweep wif you?" she asked, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Of course, my little princess," I said as I took her into mine and John's room and noticed the door to our bathroom was shut and the shower was running.

I dried the little girl off then I put lotion on her.

"Stay here, princess, while I go get your diaper bag," I said as I got up and went downstairs.

I came back up a minute later to see John playing with Aurora. I knew he was good with little kids as he had Kaidyn in bed at 9 and it was now 10.

I smiled and walked over and put the diaper on her and then her pink summer jammies on her.

"Where's she going to sleep?" John asked.

"With us," I said.

"Kailyn," he sighed.

"It's one night John, I'm sure you'll survive," I said tucking the baby into the middle of the bed.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"We can go downstairs and talk," I said and turned our tv on and put it on the movie Spirit.

"Okay," he sighed and walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Okay, my little princess, there's a movie for you," I said and kissed her forehead. "Kaley'll be up in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Kawey," she said.

I smiled and walked downstairs to talk to John. I found him in the game room, playing the PS3.

"John," I said, softly.

"Sit and play with me for a while," he said, handing me a controller.

I sat beside him and took the controller and began to play wrestling with him.

We played the game for an hour before he turned it off so we could talk. He looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Kaley, I'm sorry about what I did tonight," he said.

"That doesn't take it back and I'm not that angry but John to do that in front of our friends and my family? That was a stupid thing on your part," I said.

"I know but you had me frustrated," he said.

"That still gives you no right to flirt with your _ex girlfriend_ right in front of me," I said.

"I know but at least I didn't fuck her like you fucked Randy," he said, bitterly.

"John, we'll go to the hospital tomorrow, you, me, and Randy and we'll get a paternity test okay? I know that doesn't make it any better but in three months we'll know who the baby's father is," I said, with a sigh.

"Okay," he said.

"What are you going to do if the baby is Randy's?" I asked, looking at him.

He sighed and looked into my eyes and I could tell that it was killing him thinking that this baby might not be his.

"I can't leave you, I'm so much in love with you, even though you just put me through so much pain, I just can't leave you no matter what," he said.

"I love you too, John, honestly I do," I said.

He pulled me into a hug and held me against him. Then I felt him slip something onto my ring finger and I had forgotten that I had thrown my ring at him. I looked at my hand and saw the diamond ring and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: Plans

**Disclaimer: Everybody knows who I own and I don't...**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while but I moved into my college dorm at K-State and I didn't have my internet hooked up for a while and it's kind of hard to update my stories when there's no internet connection. So I don't really like this chapter...kind of one to get me to where I want to be...but here it is. Read and Review please!!! Thanks!!!**

* * *

-The Next day- 

I woke up in my bed in John's arms and was a little confused on how I got up to our room. I glanced around and suddenly panicked as I remembered that Aurora was in our bed and now she was nowhere to be found.

I got out of the bed quickly and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw my dad, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Kaidyn, John and Aurora all sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong babe?" John asked, getting up and walking over to me.

"I didn't know where Aurora was and I freaked," I said, relaxing a little.

"I got her babe, it's all right," John said and he kissed my forehead.

I smiled at him and went and sat between my dad and Kaidyn.

"Hey Princess," my dad said, leaning over and kissing my temple.

"Hey, daddy," I said smiling.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I glanced at John and noticed him watching me. I smiled at him and sent him a playful wink. He grinned and winked back.

"Mommy!" Kaidyn said, excitedly.

"What?" I asked, excitedly back.

"I love you," he said excitedly.

"I love you too, baby," I said, smiling at him then I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"What do you want to do today, Kailyn?" John asked.

"I think I just want to lounge around before we have to get up and go again," I said.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"But you know what I would really like," I said, looking at my dad.

"What," my dad asked, catching my look.

"Your famous chocolate chip pancakes," I said grinning.

"Okay, princess, for you," he said, getting up and ruffling my hair.

I smiled at my dad. I usually got whatever I wanted when it concerned my father. I loved being the center of his world. He loves Cameron and Cheyenne too but I'm his oldest and his first baby so I always felt as if he always paid a little bit more attention to me than anyone else.

My dad made the pancakes and then we ate. I cut up Aurora's into small pieces and put the plate in front of her.

"There ya go my little princess," I said, smiling at her.

"Princess, I hope you have a daughter this time," my dad said, watching me.

"Me too," I agreed.

"When are you and John going to get married? I mean you're going to have two kids and still be engaged," Rebecca said.

I looked at John.

"We haven't had time to set a date and place yet," John said, with a shrug.

"Why don't we talk about that today, John?" I suggested, giving him a smile.

"Sure, why not," he said.

We finished eating and I looked at Kaidyn and winced. He was a total mess and I hated messes.

"John, look at your son," I whined.

John looked at Kaidyn and laughed then walked over to him and picked him up.

"You know mommy doesn't like you getting messy," he said taking him over to the sink.

Kaidyn laughed as John tickled him and then washed his hands and face.

"Kailyn, look at Miss Aurora over there," my dad said, pointing to his and my goddaughter.

I looked at her and saw her putting her syrupy pancake or what was left of it in her hair. I groaned. Now she would need another bath.

"My little princess, what are you doing?" I asked and took the plate away from her and put it in the sink.

"Messy!" she giggled.

I picked her up and took her up to the bathroom and started the water once again.

"Do you always get messy or just for me?" I asked as I let her play in the tub.

"Always," she giggled.

I smiled and about ten minutes later I washed her hair and her body then took her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel. I took her to mine and John's room where her diaper bag was left.

I put her lotion on her then a diaper. I put on a cute little green summery dress then took her downstairs.

"Princess, we have to get going but I'll call you later, okay?" my dad said, walking over to me.

"Okay, daddy," I said.

He hugged me and I hugged him back. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, my little princess," he said.

"I love you too, daddy," I said.

He smiled at me and picked Cheyenne up.

I watched them leave and I looked at little Aurora and walked over and sat on the floor next to her.

John walked in with Kaidyn and sat on the couch.

"You know what, baby," he said as he turned on SpongeBob for Kaidyn.

"What," I said getting up and sitting next to him.

"I really want to marry you," he said.

"Even though I did what I did?" I asked.

"Even though you did what you did, it's in the past and that's where I want it to stay," he said and leaned down and kissed me.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" I asked, looking at him.

"I think we should have it in October," he said, kissing my neck a little.

"Why October?" I asked, wrinkling my nose a little.

"Why not?" he said, laughing.

"Because I want a spring wedding, like an April wedding," I said.

"But that's so far away," he whined.

"John, please, for me," I said and leaned in and placed a light, lingering kiss on his lips.

"That's not fair, he said, pouting a little. "You're bribing me."

"Is it working? Am I getting what I want?" I asked and I placed another lingering kiss on his lips.

"A little," he admitted.

"Good, because John, a spring wedding would be so beautiful," I gushed and kissed him again.

"Fine, we can have a spring wedding, if it makes you happy," he sighed and I grinned.

I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, John," I squealed.

I got up and went into the kitchen to call Brooke and tell her that she is going to be my maid of honor. I was so psyched and was sure that nothing would get in the way again but I was wrong; so wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: It's Downhill from Here

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill...**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. It kind of shows the tension between John and Randy especially when Kaley mentions him. I know I've had Kennedy in most of the chapters but he's one of my favorites so just bare with me lol. Um.. READ and REVIEW please and thanks!**

* * *

-1 month Later- 

"Kailyn, do not call him," John said, warningly.

"Like you said earlier, this might be his baby," I snapped, grabbing my cell phone.

John snatched my cell phone out of my hands and gave me a look.

"Don't you pull that shit, Kailyn Kourtney Michaels," John said, in an aggravated tone.

_-Flashback-_

_"Why don't you have Randy go with you, since this baby is probably his," John sneered._

_I glared at him. He was in a pissy ass mood just because I made him take a week off of work to be with me to go to the ultrasound. The other reason he was pissed off is because Randy volunteered to take the week off and go with me without complaint._

_"At least he cares about the baby," I hissed at John._

_"Why would I care about the baby?" John snapped without thinking._

_My heart sunk a little. __That made me feel__ like shit. We were still waiting for the results of the paternity test we had taken a month ago and John didn't like the fact that Randy was so eager to go with me and to have the baby be his._

_"Whatever John, stay home, I'll just have Randy go with me and you know what? I hope this baby is his because you don't care about this baby," I said and walked off._

-End Flashback-

I was still mad at John from what he said just two days ago when I told him I wanted him to take this week off. In my mind he should want to know the sex of the baby because there is a fifty percent chance that this baby is his.

"Give me my phone, John, you do not pay for it so give it back," I said impatiently.

"No, Kaley, I don't want him to go with us," John said, selfishly.

"I don't want you to go since you don't care about this child so give me my phone," I snapped and held my hand out, waiting for my phone.

John gritted his teeth and stuck his jaw out then handed me my phone before sitting on the couch in a huff. I shrugged and called Randy and told him to meet at mine and John's house at 1 p.m.

"I'm going to take Kaidyn to Kennedy and Jess's house, okay?" I said to John as he watched the tv.

"Why don't I just watch him since you don't want me to go," John snapped.

"You're going whether I want you to or not," I snapped back at him as I picked my son up.

"Mommy and daddy mad?" Kaidyn asked, looking up into my eyes.

"Of course not sweetheart," I said smiling down at him then picked up the diaper bag and walked out to the car.

I drove to Kennedy and Jess's house. I parked on the street then got out and got Kaidyn out. We walked up to the door and I knocked, waiting for Jess to open the door.

Instead of Jess opening the door, Kennedy was the one who opened the door. I must have looked surprised because he grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Kennedy, I thought you were going to be on the road," I said, surprised.

"Nah, I took the rest of the week off," he said with a shrug.

"Well, Jess said she'd watch Kaidyn while John and I went to the hospital to find out what the baby is," I said.

"Sure, we'll take the little man," Kennedy said, picking Kaidyn up and tickling him in the process.

"Great, I owe you Ken, I really do," I said, handing him the diaper bag.

"It's fine, Kay," he said.

I smiled at the nickname and leaned in and kiss Kaidyn's cheek.

"Be good for Kennedy and Jess, k?" I said.

"K, mommy," Kaidyn said.

I kissed his cheek again.

"Where's mine?" Kennedy joked.

I smiled and shook my head but leaned up and kissed his cheek anyways. I waved goodbye, to Kennedy and Kaidyn then drove back home and found that Randy was at my house.

I sighed. I hoped that John hasn't killed him yet and I park then go inside to see John and Randy, face to face.

"She's my fiancé, you shouldn't be here," John stated.

"That baby might be mine," Randy said, smugly.

"Maybe you should have stayed away from her and we wouldn't be in this situation," John snapped.

"Well if she wasn't so damn hot and taunting, maybe I would have," Randy snapped back.

"You were my best friend! You knew she was off limits and you still went there!" John yelled.

"It's not my fault I'm good in bed," Randy said arrogantly.

John took in a deep, angry breath and raised his fist. That's where I decided to step in and stop him. I pushed him back a little.

"Stop it, both of you," I said, giving them both a glare.

"Well, he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," John muttered.

"Both of you need to grow up, Randy, I agree with John with what he said," I said, looking at Randy, my eyes roaming his body once again. Damn it! There was that lust again.

"Jesus, why don't you just ask him to take his fucking clothes off, Kailyn," John snapped at me.

"John!" I said.

"Well fuck, you stand there basically undressing him with your eyes while I'm still in the room," John said before walking out to the car.

Randy and I followed him, quietly. I felt bad because I had been looking at Randy in a way I shouldn't have been but I can't help it; he's just so taunting and well hot.


	16. Chapter 16: And the Baby is

**Disclaimer: I believe you know the drill...**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay...I was on writer's block and well...I don't really like this chapter and I know most of you are going to review and complain about randy and john but it's not the end...i promise you...thanks! Read and REVIEW please!**

* * *

The drive to the hospital was uncomfortable. We took Randy's H2 and let him drive because I didn't want John to drive, especially when he was mad. I sat in the front seat because John told me to when I started to get in the back.

I turned around in the front seat to look at John.

"John," I said softly.

"Don't," he snapped.

"John, let me-," I started.

"Don't talk to me," he snapped again and I gave up and faced the front.

I glanced at Randy and he sent a wink at me and I tried to keep my emotions in check.

We rode the next fifteen minutes in silence to the hospital. I got out when we arrived and waiting for John to get out. I tried to take his hand but he jerked his hand away and my heart sunk a little but I walked over to Randy and walked next to him since John didn't want anything to do with me at the moment.

We walked into the hospital and I walked up to the front desk to a lady who looked no older than 23.

"Um…excuse me miss, I need to know where to go for my ultra sound," I said, patiently.

"Go to the third floor, Gabriella will help you," the lady said.

I rolled my eyes. I went to the elevator and waited for John and Randy to follow me. When they walked into the elevator and pressed the number 3 button. The elevator took us up to the third floor and I walked out first and up to the front desk. I saw a lady sitting there and noticed her name tag read Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm here for my appointment," I said, politely.

"Okay, name?" Gabriella said.

"Kailyn Michaels," I said.

Gabriella typed my name into the computer and then wrote my room number down and then handed it to me.

"You're room 351, Dr. Washington will be right with you," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you," I said, smiling back at her and I went to the room and changed into a hospital gown.

"Are you nervous Kailyn?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"No, I just want to know the sex of the baby," I said, looking back at him.

John was sitting in a chair that was in a corner. I looked at him and bit my bottom lip. I didn't know what to say to him.

The doctor walked in about ten minutes later. I smiled politely at him as he sat on his stool. He looked at me then at John and Randy.

"Hi, I am Dr. Washington and I will be your doctor again, now which one of you is the father?" Dr. Washington asked.

"We—don't know yet, we won't find out for another two months," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Okay," Dr. Washington said.

He set me up to the ultra sound machine. I remembered him. He was the doctor that delivered Kaidyn and he sent me to a good pediatrician for Kaidyn also. He's such a good doctor.

"How's little Kaidyn?" Dr. Washington asked.

"He's good, he's hanging out with a little friend today while mommy's at the doctor," I said.

"So how come you don't know the father of this baby?" the doctor asked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked over at John. I didn't feel like explaining the situation. I could sense that John was about to snap.

"Long story and I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"Okay," Dr. Washington said.

Dr. Washington checked and made sure the baby was fine before he told us what I was going to have. I got more nervous by the second.

"Well Miss Michaels, I do believe you're going to have another boy," he said.

I leaned back and sighed. That meant after this baby I was going to have to have another one so I could have a girl. I looked at John and saw his eyes lighten up at the idea of another boy. I was disappointed; I won't deny it.

The doctor told me some more stuff before leaving and I got dressed and walked over to John and stood in front of him and looked up at him.

"I'm going to have another baby boy," I said.

He looked down into my eyes and didn't say anything.

"Please, talk, I'm sorry, I miss you talking to me," I said, pleadingly.

"What do you want me to say, Kailyn? Every chance I get to talk to you we're either fighting or I'm telling you about you flirting with Randy, I can't do it anymore," he said, closing his eyes.

"John, I love you, honestly I do," I said.

"Kailyn, I love you too but how much longer are you going to want Randy?" John asked, looking down into my eyes.

"I don't want Randy," I said, grabbing John's hands. "I want you, I need you."

John looked at me and sighed then took me in his arms and held me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have John.

"Please, John, don't leave me, I'll stop associating with Randy, I just don't want you to leave me," I said and I looked up into his eyes.

"Kaley, what's left to our relationship? We don't get along, we fight all the time-," John started but I pressed my lips onto his.

"We have a lot left, we really do," I pleaded.

"I don't want to leave you, Kailyn," he whispered and hugged me closer to him and buried his head in my neck and let the tears fall out.

I rubbed his neck and the back of his head as I let him cry. I felt as if he needed to cry as he clutched me to him.

"I'm sorry John, I'm sorry that we're in this mess," I whispered as I held him to me.

"I know you're sorry, Kaley and I know it's not all your fault," he said and pulled his head up and lowered his lips onto mine and kissed me.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Randy grumbled.

John smirked at him and I hoped they could get back to being friends. He walked over to Randy and sighed.

"Can we let bygones be bygones?" John said.

"Sure man, I'll leave Kaley alone unless I talk to her," Randy said.

They did the little manly handshake thing and hugged and I smiled. I wanted them to be friends again. I just wanted everything to stay in the past but I knew that it wouldn't happen no matter what I tried to do but at least for now they would be friends.


	17. Chapter 17: Company at the wrong time

**Disclaimer: I own nobody that's in the WWE or anyway associated with them...**

**Author's Note: Hey...sorry for the lack of updates on this story...I am contemplating on the father still and i had teensy bit of writer's block but here's the next chapter anyways and I'm SOOOO Happy Kansas State kicked Texas's ass in football on Saturday, September 29, 2007...read and review please!**

* * *

We went and picked Kaidyn up then Randy dropped us off at home. John and him were friends, maybe not the best of friends, but still friends. 

I looked at Kaidyn who looked sleepy. I picked my son up and took him up to his room.

"Time for a nap, my sweet angel," I said, putting him in his toddler bed.

"But I'm not tired, mommy," Kaidyn yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think you are, please go to sleep for mommy," I said and I leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead then went back downstairs, shutting the door behind me.

"He's so cute," I said, as I sat down next to John on the couch.

"Of course he's cute, he is OUR son," John said, pulling me against him.

"I know," I said.

"And you're going to have another boy," he said.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I muttered.

John tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

"It's okay, we can have another one, we can keep having babies until you get the baby girl," he said.

I smiled up at him. He let his lips crash onto mine. I kissed him back, slipping my arms around his neck. His hands went to my hips and he gently laid me down as he stayed on top of me as we began to make out.

His hands roamed my body as if he hasn't felt it in ten years. I slipped my tounge into his mouth as he slipped a hand up my shirt to cup my breast. He massaged my breast through my bra and then he kissed down to my neck, where he began to suck on it. He pulled my shirt off and he looked down at my chest then up at my eyes.

He was about to continue when the doorbell rang and then Triple H, Stephanie with Aurora, my dad, Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne walked in.

I sighed and quickly put my shirt on.

Triple H walked into the living room as John sat up with a frustrated sigh. Triple H gave me a knowing smirk.

"Don't even, H," I said.

"What?" he said grinning as he sat down and taking Aurora from Stephanie.

"Don't start," I said smiling at little Aurora.

Aurora's birthday was coming up. She was going to turn one and Triple H was going insane on planning the birthday party. She is only going to be a year old and he has order a whole carnival thing to come to town and be put in his backyard; he has a lot of room for it also.

"How's the birthday party planning going?" I asked, knowing it would strike a nerve with him as Steph thought it was too much and Triple H thought it wasn't enough. I just couldn't wait til Aurora grew up and got to go to prom.

"Oh, we're going to give puppies away to our close friends, so what kind of puppy would Kaidyn like?" Triple H asked, smirking back at me.

"Kaidyn would like an Alaskan husky," I smirked back at him.

"Oh he would," Triple H asked.

"Yes, he would," I said.

"Fine, Steph, dear, mark Kailyn—I mean Kaidyn down for an Alaskan Husky," Triple H said.

"Paul, is it really necessary to give out puppies?" Steph asked, with a frustrated sigh.

"Steph, it's only to Cameron, Cheyenne, Kaidyn, and Aurora," he said, smiling.

"But—Hunter, what is Aurora going to do with a puppy, she's only going to be a year old," Steph said, trying to reason with the man.

"Steph, you're not going to reason with him, I've tried all my life, he's hung out with my father too much and let me tell you it's not good when my dad still spoils me," I explained.

"Well then that means you, Paul, are banned from hanging out with Shawn," Steph said.

"What'd I do?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, what'd he do?" Triple H asked.

"You two," she sighed.

"They're worse than children, aren't they Steph?" I commented.

"I'm your father, you do not take sides with anyone other me," my dad said.

"Daddy, you're worse than Kaidyn sometimes," I said with a giggle as he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you're still my daddy and I love you."

I got up and walked over to him and hugged him then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're right, I am your daddy and I always will be your daddy and I love you too," he said, hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"And I seem to remember some little 1 year old little girl wormed her way into my heart by saying the cutest little things to make me feel special," Triple H said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled. He was right. When I was a year old, I knew how to charm people and to get them wrapped around my finger and ever since I learned how to walk and talk, I've had H wrapped around my finger, and tight.

"Like what?" I said, taking John's hand.

"Oh I don't know, that I was the best guy around or that you loved me, you just had a way to charm people, you even had Stone Cold Steve Austin wrapped around your finger backstage when we were feuding with him as DX," Triple H said.

"Well, I can't help it if I was born with charm," I said with an arrogant smirk.

"Kaley, you were cursed with it ever since you were born," Steph said.

"Not cursed, Steph, blessed," I said with a smile.

"That's why Shawn still treats her as if she's three years old and still his little princess," Triple H commented.

"Well she is my little princess and will always be my little princess," my dad said, smiling up at me.

"Exactly," I said smiling at my dad then I stuck my tounge out at Triple H.

"Baby," he said and I walked past him, picking up Aurora off of his lap and hugging the little girl close to me.


	18. Chapter 18: Painful Memories

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody that is famous...

**Author's Note:** Okay, bare with me...this chapter might be a little sad. I got an idea and I knew I had to go with it because it just felt right and I was watching videos of the one person mentioned in here and I got an idea and I'm sorry but some of you might cry and if you do I'm sorry but please read and review it would mean so much to me! Thank you!

* * *

**-A couple days later-**

John and I were arguing over names for the new baby. We didn't bother to let Randy in on it even though there's a fifty-fifty chance that it could be his.

"I want Eddie's name in it," John said but I shook my head.

I loved Eddie as my second or third father. He was always there for me and when I was on Smackdown! for that short time he made me feel as if I was special.

"No, don't you understand that it's painful for me? It happened nearly 2 years ago and I'm still not over it John," I said, shaking my head.

"That's why we should have his name in the new baby's name," John tried to persuade me into it but I shook my head no.

"No! I won't be able to handle saying the baby's name and if you want me in tears every day then fine but please John don't push it," I said and I walked away from him with a heavy heart.

I went into my room and I sat on mine and John's bed. I grabbed a picture of me and Eddie that I had sitting on my end table. I smiled at the picture and rubbed my thumb over Eddie's shirt.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_It was the Smackdown! before November 13, 2005. I was sitting backstage thinking about John, who was my boyfriend back then. He had been transferred to RAW and I stayed on Smackdown! to be in a storyline with Eddie Guerrero and Batista. Eddie walked past me and saw my troubled face. He sat down next to me and nudged my shoulder with his._

_"What's wrong, Kaley?" he asked._

_"I miss John," I sighed._

_"Ah…cheer up, doll," he said placing his arm around my shoulders._

_I looked up into Eddie's big brown eyes and smiled. I rested my head against his shoulder._

_"I know but he could be over there at RAW with all those divas and he could be forgetting about me," I said._

_Eddie tilted my chin up to look into my eyes._

_"He could never forget about you, nobody could," he said, reassuring me._

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_"You're Kailyn Michaels, Shawn's little girl, everybody knew you when you were only a teeny baby, you charmed your way into everybody's heart, even Vince's at the age of two, and by age 4 you had everybody wrapped around your finger, Kailyn, you're special and nobody could forget about you," he reassured me._

_"But he's on RAW with all the other divas," I sighed, still unsure._

_"Kailyn, I see the way John looks at you and you have a son with him, he loves you and isn't going to forget about you or cheat on you with any diva or any other girl," Eddie said reassuringly.__ "You're incredible, Kaley, and don't let anybody tell you any different, you like my daughter and I consider you my daughter even though you are Shawn's daughter."_

_I smiled and looked into Eddie's eyes. I hugged him._

_"Thank you Eddie, for everything," I said, hanging onto him._

_"Your welcome, Kailyn," he said hugging me back._

_"You're the best, you really are," I said._

_"Aw…shucks," he said goofily and winked at me._

_"__I have to go see what Dave is doing with my one year old son," I said, hopping down._

_"You let Dave watch your child?" Eddie said._

_"Yes, Kaidyn loves Dave," I said chuckling._

_"Okay, bring the beautiful baby to see me in a little bit," he said, giving me a stern look._

_"I will Eddie," I said and I kissed his cheek and walked off to Dave's room._

_-**Still in FLASHBACK BUT GOING TO NOVEMBER 13, 2005-**_

_I woke up that morning, alone and feeling something weird. I got up and checked my phone. I had let John take Kaidyn for a couple of days since we were meeting tonight anyways. I felt something weird so I walked out of my room, thinking about Eddie._

_I walked to where his room was and I saw Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, and Batista outside of Eddie's room. I looked worried and Batista looked up at me and shook his head, keeping his sunglasses over his head._

_I walked over and I looked in the room and saw the EMTs had Eddie on a stretcher but covered with a __sheet. I turned to Batista._

_"Dave, what are they doing to Eddie?" I asked, tears filling my eyes._

_"Kaley, he's gone," Dave said, holding his back his tears._

_"No, he can't be gone, I just talked to him last night, he watched a movie with me," I said, the tears openly flowing down my face._

_Dave pulled me into his arms, hugging me close._

_"Kaley, he's gone," Dave whispered, finally letting the tears fall down his face_

_"He can't be gone," I said, crying hysterically by now._

_"He is, I don't want it to be true but it is," Dave said holding me tight as I tried to pull away._

_I tried even harder to pull out of Dave's arms but he just held me tighter and let me hit his chest__ with my tiny ineffectual little fists. I finally relaxed against his chest, letting the tears soak his black shirt._

_"It'll be okay," Dave said, clutching my shirt in his fists._

_I stayed in the hallway with Dave like that for what seemed like hours until I felt somebody pulling me away from Dave._

_I looked up and saw my dad._

_"Oh daddy," I said, balling all over again, nestling my head against his chest._

_"It's okay princess," my dad said, rubbing my back and holding me to him._

_"Oh daddy, I was just with him last night," I cried._

_"It's not your fault, sweetheart," he said, rubbing my back. "But you have to get dressed; your son has been asking for you and John would like to see you."_

_I pulled back and looked at my dad and he wiped the tears away._

_"I can't be on Smackdown! anymore, it'll be too sad," I said._

_"We'll talk to Vince, okay? Go get dressed now," he said._

_I sighed and nodded and went and got dressed._

_**-FAST FORWARD TO THE TAPING-**_

_Everybody expected me to stand next to John because that's my boyfriend but I was standing next to my dad and he was holding me as I cried during the ten gong thing. I took a deep breath and looked out at the fans; there wasn't a dry eye in the audience._

_They showed the video and everybody went backstage. Once backstage, John pulled me into a hug._

_"I love you baby," he said, kissing my cheek._

_"I love you too," I said and went to go get ready to tape my goodbye and my tribute to Eddie._

_I sat in the chair, waiting for the camera man to tell me to go. I was still crying when the camera man nodded me for me to go._

_"Eddie was like my other father, other than my dad and Triple H. He trusted everyone so much and reassured me every time I was feeling down; he made it more bearable over on Smackdown! when my boyfriend got transferred to RAW. He was the one I did things with that you would think that I would do with a diva. We watched a movie together the night before he—passed," I said pausing as a sob escaped my throat. "I didn't think that that would be my last time with him and I never told him how much I loved him but last Tuesday at the Smackdown! taping I was sad and sitting on a table, thinking about John and my child and I kept thinking that John could be cheating on me or that he forgot about me and Eddie, always the one to be the caring one, stopped and talked to me. He told me that nobody would forget about me because even as a baby I charmed my way into everybody's life that I was in and I think he was wrong."_

_I paused again as tears flowed down my face._

_"He was so wrong because he was the one that charmed his way into my life and I am so thankful that he was in my life but he also told me that he considered me his daughter even though my biological father is Shawn Michaels and I love him so much. I looked up to him so much and now he's gone and I didn't get to say goodbye," I said pausing for more tears to fall down my face. "I loved Eddie and I loved being in that storyline with him and Dave on Smackdown! and it's not going to be the same over there anymore. I'll miss you Eddie, I all ready__ do __and I love you."_

_I paused again to finish my next sentence._

_"Eddie Guerrero, you lied, you cheated, and you stole our hearts, nobody will forget you because you charmed your way into our lives, I love you," I said and I covered my face with my hands as I cried._

_John walked up to me and hugged me, letting me cry on his shoulder._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

I sat on mine and John's bed, crying. I miss Eddie so much and wish that things were different but they're not. John walked in and saw me crying and he sighed. He walked over and enveloped me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I miss him too, Kaley," he said, holding me.

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Eddie Guerrero. We still love you and we always will!**

**-Brittany/Sweet Kisses 07**


	19. Chapter 19: Aurora's Birthday Carnival

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous...**

**Author's Note: PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! K...now that that is out of the way I have a feeling a lot of you are going to be so mad at the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter and I have a feeling I will hear about it in the reviews but you have to admit...it is a pretty good cliffhanger hehe even though it's a little unbearable and I know that this story is lacking of updates right in a row but this story is my favorite one and I take more time on the chapters because I want to make sure they're wonderful for you readers out there. So please read and review...hehe...thanks!**

* * *

The next day was Aurora's birthday carnival/party. John and I were busy following Kaidyn around to have much time to ourselves but we loved to follow him around and watch his eyes sparkle in delight.

"Hey, let me watch the little guy for awhile," my dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure daddy?" I asked, looking into my father's eyes.

"Princess, he's my grandson and I would love to spend some one on one time with him," he said with a smile.

"Okay, daddy," I said and I placed a kiss on his cheek then took John's hand to walk around the carnival with him.

"Remind me to thank your dad later," John said, slipping his arm around my waist and placing a kiss on my temple.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked, looking around the area.

"Let's go through the silly mirrors maze," he said and pulled me to where that was set up.

"Okay, John, we'll see how fat you really are," I teased as he smiled at me.

"And we'll see how pregnant you really are," he teased back.

I smiled as we walked through the silly mirrors and at the end of it John pulled me into him and kissed my lips then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Kailyn Kourtney Michaels," he said.

"I love you too, John Felix Anthony Cena," I said, smiling and I kissed him again.

"Good because I would feel crushed if you didn't," he said and we walked out.

Triple H walked over to me and John with Aurora.

"Sorry to interrupt your alone time but Aurora wants you Kaley," Triple H said.

"Kawey!" she said reaching her arms out to me.

I took her and smiled at her.

"Hello little princess," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go pway games," she said excitedly.

"Okay, let's go play games and get John to win us some prizes," I said and smiled at John.

**-John's POV-**

I watched Kailyn play with Aurora and I wanted so badly to give her a daughter one day because I knew she would be even more wonderful with a girl; not that she's not wonderful with Kaidyn but I know she would be just as loving with a little girl as she would with a little boy.

"Okay, I will win you two some prizes," I said and I took Kaley's hand and walked over to the balloon popping game.

I popped ten balloons and won Aurora a stuff pink dog.

"There you go little princess," I said and handed Aurora a pink dog.

"Fank you, John," she said as she squealed with delight.

"You made the little princess happy," Kaley said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"At least that's one thing right I can do," I said.

Kaley looked at me, concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Just that there's so many things that I do wrong," I said shrugging.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I almost lost you and that would have been a huge mistake because you are the most important girl in my life," I said.

"John you couldn't lose me even if you wanted to," she said and pressed her lips onto mine.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," I suggested as Aurora went to Triple H.

"Okay but let's go on the adult one," she said.

Triple H had two Ferris wheels put in; one for adults and one for both adults and children.

"Okay," I said and led her over to the bigger Ferris wheel.

We got in the seat and I put my arm around her to hold her close to me. I felt her clutch my shirt as the ride started.

"Scared, babe?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Not at all," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled and cuddled her closer to me. This was a new side to me; she knows my feelings and everything. I was never this open about my feelings; not even to her but then she went and cheated on me with Randy. Now as much as it killed me to see them having sex it would have killed me more to lose her.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked her.

"Kaidyn, you, and the new baby," she said sighing.

I knew what was on her mind as it was on mine to; who's the father? I wanted it to be me because if it was Randy's I don't know what I'd do. I know I'd stay with her and try to father the child as much as I can and of course let Randy father the baby also but to see the baby look so much like Randy. I know that Kaidyn will notice the differences in the baby if it happened to be Randy's and I know he would ask questions and I'm not sure if I would be strong enough to answer those questions.

"It'll be okay, baby, I'll be there for you no matter what," I assured her and kissed her.

"I know," she said before kissing me back.

I smiled, feeling in love all over again. It felt as if it was the first kiss that we had ever shared together. I felt like a teenage boy again. I know it's silly but she makes me feel so different than she ever has before.

"You know what, Kaley?" I said as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"No, what, John?" she said back.

"You make me feel like I'm a teenager all over again," I said, smiling.

"Oh no, that's not good," she said, laughing.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because all teenage boys are trouble; in fact all boys of any age are trouble," she said and stuck her tounge out at me.

I laughed. Her father and Triple H must have drilled that into her head when she was a little girl and I could see why; she was gorgeous.

"Even Kaidyn?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well of course not because he's half me," she said, teasingly and I smiled as I saw her greenish blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"That's true, very true," I mumbled before kissing her again.

I smiled as I felt her hand go to the side of my cheek to deepen the kiss.

**-Regular POV (Kaley's)-**

I smiled into John's kiss. I loved him so much that it was hard to show him that I did. We've been through so much together and we've stayed strong but there was some doubt in my mind that he would rather have been with another girl who wouldn't have done this to him.

"I'm glad you're not a teenage boy, you would have left me if you were," I said.

"I would never leave you," he said quietly.

"That's good because I don't want you to," I said.

The ride came to end and I stepped off and I helped him out and his weight almost caused me to fall over but he grabbed me quickly and pulled me into him and kissed me again.

"Careful," he said after pulling away from the kiss and he had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for saving me lover," I grinned and pulled away from him to walk over to my dad who had Kaidyn contained in the bouncy thing.

"Hey, princess," my dad said, watching Kaidyn laugh.

"Hey daddy," I said, looking at Kaidyn also.

"How was your alone time?" he asked.

I smirked.

"It was great. John and I went into H's house and found an empty room-," I started.

"John! I'm going to kill you!" my dad yelled, turning to find John.

I burst out laughing and grabbed his arm.

"I was kidding, chill," I laughed.

"That wasn't funny, Kailyn," he said, shaking his head.

"I thought it was daddy," I said.

Kaidyn saw me and walked to the side of the bouncy thing.

"Mommy! I want you," he said.

"Okay, baby, walk to the entrance," I said walking over to where he could get out.

Kaidyn walked over and jumped to me and I barely caught him as he's growing fast and his foot kicked my bladder and I bent over some and my dad walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" my dad asked, placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah," I said and looked at Kaidyn. "Baby you can do that anymore."

"I'm sorry, mommy, I love you," he said and hugged me.

"It's okay baby, just don't do it again," I said, hugging him back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" my dad asked, looking at me.

I smiled and hugged him to reassure him that I was fine then I looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine daddy," I said.

I looked around for John. I was getting tired and wanted to go home. I saw him talking to Kennedy, Randy, Triple H, Batista, and Jeff. I sighed and walked over with Kaidyn in my arms.

"Kaidyn go to daddy," I said.

"No! I want you!" he said and attached himself to my neck.

I sighed and looked at John.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"I'm fine but I am getting tired," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll finish the conversation up and we can go home," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I said.

Triple H looked at me then pulled me to him and put his arm around my neck and leaned on me a little.

"You're not going to leave me here all by myself with Steph are you?" he asked.

"You're not going to be alone," I said, smiling.

"Yeah but she'll beat on me and you're the only one that can save me," he said.

"Oh, H, be serious," I said, giggling.

"I am, come on Kaley, you're my princess," he pleaded with me.

"Hunter, you'll be fine," I said.

"Yeah but she didn't want this carnival," he said.

"I know she didn't but you know what? She'll get over it and Aurora's having a blast anyways," I said.

"I know she is but come on, stay here for a little while longer," he pleaded.

"Hunter, I'm worn out, I ran after Kaidyn all day and he's starting to get tired," I whined a little.

"I know," he said.

"You can come over tomorrow, I promise," I said.

"Fine, but you better go wish your little princess a happy birthday and tell her goodbye otherwise it will be a bad night," he said.

"Okay," I said and I forced Kaidyn to go to John as I went to go find Aurora.

When I found her, she was with Steph and Linda. I smiled at them both and then at Aurora.

"Hey, Kaley," Steph said.

"Hey, Steph, John and I are getting ready to go so I thought I would say goodbye to the cutest little princess ever, besides me," I said, smiling and Steph smiled and shook her head.

I picked Aurora up and she hugged me.

"Kawey!" she screamed with delight.

"Hey, princess, I have to go home, but happy birthday and I will see you later okay?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, Kawey, I wuv you," she said and hugged me again.

"I love you too, princess," I said, hugging her back.

I kissed her cheek then put her down. I turned to Steph and smiled at her. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for keeping me sane for the past couple of weeks, Paul has been unbearable with this birthday planning stuff," she said.

"No problem Steph, John was like that when Kaidyn turned a year old and my dad is still like that when I have a birthday," I said.

"Still?" she said.

"He doesn't think I should grow up," I said and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet well thanks for everything," she said.

"Your welcome, bye Steph, bye Linda," I said and I waved as I walked away.

I walked back over to John and tugged on his hand to let him know I was ready to go. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Okay, well guys, sorry to burst your pathetic little bubbles but Kaley and I have to go," he said.

"Whatever, man you're the one that's pathetic," Randy said, rolling his eyes.

"Nah but see you all later," John said and we left and went home.

We arrived home nearly twenty minutes later. I got the mail before walking inside to meet up with John. I walked into the kitchen to sort through it and decide whose was whose. I saw an envelope that was from the hospital. It was the DNA results. In thirty seconds I was going to find out who the baby's father was. I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. I skimmed through the words and I read….


	20. Chapter 20: And the baby's daddy is

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous...**

**Author's Note: PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME...I REALLY WANT TO LIVE. Okay now that my prayer for my life has been said, here is chapter 20 and be thankful that I posted it tonight. I was supposed to be studying for a test but you know how that goes, I get a good idea and then I have to put that down and then I get another and another one and you know how that ends up but here's the chapter 20 and you guys are really lucky like I said because it took me forever to decide on who I really wanted the baby's daddy to be but I think I made the right choice. Well...I know I did so please...read and review!**

* * *

I looked at the paper in disbelief. I couldn't believe that _he _was the father. I sighed and sat down at the table. I thought about everything in my head. If I was happy, upset, or what but I didn't know at the moment.

"Baby, you okay?" John asked from the other room.

"Yeah I'm fine, baby," I said and I put the letter back into the envelope and saving it for later.

I was going to have to share it with John later and I wasn't going to let it change my mood. I walked into the living room to see John playing SmackdownvsRAW2007 with Kaidyn and I rolled my eyes; boys.

"Hey, baby, come watch Kaidyn and I play video games," he said, patting the open spot next to him.

I raised my eyebrows. What could possibly be fun about that? I shook my head at him but went over and sat next to him anyways. I knew he loved wrestling but even playing it when he wasn't doing it was a little ridiculous.

"How can you do this?" I asked as I rested my head on John's shoulder.

"Easily baby, you see the controller, I pick it up and play it," he said, smiling at me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I mean that you spend all of your time wrestling and when you're not you're playing it, how can you do that?" I asked, rolling my eyes because I knew he knew what I meant.

"Baby, I'm in love with wrestling," he said.

"Oh so you love that more than me?" I said, acting as if I was hurt and pulling away from him.

"Of course not, baby, you're my drug, you get me high," he grinned and pulled me back to him, putting his arm back around my shoulders.

"You're so cheesy," I said, pushing him lightly.

"Only for you, princess, only for you," he said and kissed the top of my head before going back to playing his game.

"I don't know if that's a good thing either," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh you love me," he said.

"Only a little, baby," I said and I flashed him my flirty smile.

He looked at me and winked at me. I couldn't help but think that Randy's wink was hotter. I know it's wrong to think that but it's my opinion. Sure, John was hot and I loved him to death but there was always that thought of Randy in my mind.

"At least I have a little of your love," he said grinning.

"And you always will," I said, smiling lovingly at him.

The doorbell rang. I frowned and got up. I thought everybody was at the carnival but I opened the door to see John Sr. standing there.

"Kailyn, how are you my dear?" he said then pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back, I was close to him for the most part and Kaidyn loved him also.

"Hey, John," I said.

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me dad," he said, looking at me sternly.

"Sorry, dad," I giggled and let him in.

I followed him into the living room where I heard Kaidyn yell 'grandpa' and I saw him leap into John Sr.'s arms. I smiled, Kaidyn was so close to my dad and John's dad and that's how I always wanted it because the only grandparents I had growing up were my dad's.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 3 years old and was going home for Christmas with my daddy, Shawn Michaels. He was bringing my other daddy, Triple H with him. I was excited. I had my two daddies with me and I was going to see my grandma and grandpa for the first time in a long time._

_We stepped out of the airplane and I looked at the steps fearfully. My daddy must have felt my fear because he lifted me in his arms and held onto me and walked down the many steps with Triple H following him. I looked around for my grandma and grandpa as I stayed in my daddy's safe arms._

_I saw them and I looked at my daddy and grinned. He smiled back into my eyes, which were identical to his and my blonde hair was pulled back into piggy tails and curled just right._

_"Daddy! Look there's grandma and grandpa!" I said excitedly._

_"I see them, princess," he said smiling as he walked over to them._

_"Man, how long has it been since you let her see them?" Triple H asked._

_"It's been awhile, but I've been so busy with wrestling, I just forgot to drop by with her," my dad said shrugging._

_"Grandma! Grandpa!" I screamed._

_I went to my Grandma first and she hugged me and placed many kisses on my little face, making me giggle then she handed me to my grandpa._

_"How's my precious angel?" he asked, holding onto me._

_"Go__od, grandpa," I giggled as he tickled my ribs._

_My dad looked at me with love, he had so much love for me at that moment that I didn't understand but I felt it._

_"How are you Shawn?" grandma asked my daddy._

_"Good, mom, how are you?" daddy asked her._

_"I'm good but Shawn you must bring this precious baby to see me more often," she said as she watched me giggle with grandpa._

_"I know mom but wrestling is my life next to her," he sighed._

_"I know dear but you should let us keep her for awhile," she urged him._

_"Mom, besides wrestling Kailyn is my life also, I could never leave her behind, she's my everything," he said, trying to make her understand._

_"I know dear but she needs a stable life," she pressed on._

_"Mom, lets not talk about this now," he said._

_"Paul," grandma said and hugged Triple H._

_"Mrs. Hickenbottom," Triple H said politely._

_"Nonsense call me Julie," she said._

_"I want daddy!" I demanded out of nowhere._

_"I thought you wanted your grandpa," my grandpa said._

_"I want my daddy!" I screamed._

_"Dad, just give her to me," my daddy said, taking me from my grandpa._

_I went off like that all the time. I was a big daddy's girl. I hugged my daddy close to me and I looked at Triple H and I thought he looked left out. I reached my arms out to Triple H._

_"Dada!" I said, calling out to Triple H, which is what I called him when I was 3._

_Triple H took me with a smile. He held on to me as he loved me the minute he met me._

_"Hey, princess," he said._

_"Hi dada," I said, smiling._

_"Why does she calls him dada?" grandma asked my daddy._

_"Because he's like her second father and that's what she calls him," daddy said with a shrug._

_"Oh, she's such an angel, you know she needs a mother, Shawn," grandma said._

_"No she doesn't mom, she's fine with just me and Hunter," he snapped._

_"That's not a stable parenting figure, Shawn," she said._

_"Mom, drop it please," he said, sighing._

_"Fine," she said._

_-End of Flashback-_

I smiled at Kaidyn and his interaction with John Sr. I loved how he had a close relationship with both grandparents.

I walked over to John and sat down next to him.

"So how's the little bun in the oven?" he asked as he played with Kaidyn.

"Just wonderful, it's another boy," I said, lacing my fingers with John's.

"That's wonderful, I'm happy for the both of you," he said.

John smiled at me and kissed my forehead and turned the tv to a football game. I groaned. What was it with guys and sports?

"What?" John asked.

"Do we have to watch sports?" I asked.

"Yes baby and would you be a doll and get me a beer from the kitchen?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll get you one because I'm so loving and caring," I grinned at him.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. The envelope was still on my mind. I grabbed it from where I put it and read it word by word this time. I must have been in the kitchen for a while because John walked in and saw me reading the letter and he walked up behind me and read the name of the father. He shook his head.

"Why?" he asked, looking at me.

He startled me and I turned quickly to face him.

"Don't do that to me, John," I said, placing a hand over my heart.

"Why? Why did you have to sleep with him?" he yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"John, please," I said.

"No, Kailyn, I have kept quiet long enough, I thought it would be okay because I was sure that that baby is mine but was I right? No! That baby your carrying is Randy Orton's and there's nothing I can do to change it," he yelled, upset.

"I know and I'm sorry! I can't take back sleeping with him, John! Even though I want to so much, do you know how much this is killing me?" I asked.

"How would it be killing you? Huh, Kailyn? You're the one that chose to have sex with him, twice, you're the one that chose to keep the baby even when you knew that there was a chance of it not being mine!" he shouted as tears slowly slipped down his face.

"John! How could you even think about me getting rid of the baby? You know that I would never have an abortion because it's my fault, not the child's fault," I said softly.

"Yeah, and what was all that bullshit about loving me? Just bullshit, I bet," he yelled, angrily.

"John! I love you, not him! I never meant to have sex with him; it was an accident, a mistake, it happens," I said, trying to reason with him.

"Bullshit, Kaley! You say you love me but do you really mean it? You could just be saying that because you don't want me to leave you," he yelled, bitterly.

"I do love you, John! I love you more than you know, you have no idea what I felt like once I found out I was pregnant!" I yelled at him, tears also starting to fall down my face.

"How long have you known that he was the father of your child?" he asked, coldly.

"Only since we got home from the carnival," I said.

Tears were still slipping down both of our faces now. John's dad walked into the kitchen to make sure everything was okay because it was slightly muffled from where he was.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Dad, please go back into the living room and watch Kaidyn," John said with no emotion.

"Son, is everything all right?" John Sr. asked, stepping in further.

"No, dad it's not," he said.

"Come on we can talk this out," John Sr. said.

"No we can't, dad! This is something that we can't talk ourselves out of! It's a huge problem and there isn't anything that we can do to fix it this time," John yelled.

"Son, I think you need to calm down before you hurt somebody," John Sr. advised.

"Dad, this doesn't involve you, so please go back into the living room to watch my son," John said, emphasizing on the son part.

"John, I am not leaving Kaley in the same room with you when you are angry, she is with child," John Sr. said, still not knowing the entire story.

"With child dad? Do you want to know who's child she's carrying right now?" John asked, harshly.

"John, she's having your child," John Sr. said.

"No!" John yelled and he hit the kitchen table hard.

More tears slipped down my face, some in fear this time. I never liked to see John mad and I never expected him to get this mad over the results.

"Son, what are you talking about?" John Sr. said a little confused.

"She's not carrying my child, dad! She fucked Randy Orton almost five months ago and that fucking bastard got her pregnant and then about a month ago she fucked him again and I walked in on it, dad," he said, loudly.

I covered my face with my hands as I cried. I never wanted his dad to find out this way.

"Son, it doesn't matter who the biological father is, as long as you be the bigger man," John Sr. said, trying to calm John down.

"Dad, I told you to go back into the living room, with Kaidyn, while I talk with Kailyn," he said.

"Son-," John Sr. started.

"Now dad!" John yelled.

John's dad looked at me apologetically but walked into the living room. John turned his attention back to me.

"What the hell are you crying for? You have nothing to cry about, you got yourself into this mess, Kaley," he said bitterly.

I didn't look at him so he walked over to me and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"How could you have had sex with him? Were you that big of a slut? Huh, Kailyn were you?" he yelled.

I knew he could be violent and I hoped he didn't get that angry to let his anger take over him.

"Please John, I'm sorry but I can't take it back as much as I want to," I said, trying to hold back my tears but to no avail.

"You have no reason to fucking cry, Kailyn, so stop fucking crying!" he yelled and pushed me backwards a little.

I whimpered a little as my back hit the counter but it didn't hurt because he didn't push me that hard.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea of how I feel, Kaley?" he yelled at me.

I shook my head no because I really didn't. Nobody has ever cheated on me but then again no guys ever got the chance to get to close to me either because of my father.

"Exactly! You have no idea how I feel right now, knowing that my fiancé isn't carrying my child and that she's carrying my best friend's child," he yelled, motioning with his arms.

More tears spilled down my face, every word he said seemed to make me cry more. I felt bad by now.

"John stop before you say something you regret," I said quietly.

"You're a whore, Kaley, a whore," he said before walking out of the house to leave.

I burst into more tears and sat down on the floor with my back against the wall. I held myself and just let myself cry.


	21. Chapter 21: Telling Daddy

**Disclaimer: Guess what...I still do not own Randy Orton and I'm pretty damn mad about it!**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 21...sorry so short but kind of a filler chapter. I'm so happy with all the reviews i've gotten and some guidance _(101mizzpoet101)_ hehe thanks for it all...I appreciate everything. Well read and review please and thanks!**

* * *

I burst into more tears and sat down on the floor with my back against the wall. I held myself and just let myself cry.

John's dad walked into the kitchen and pulled me up into a hug and that surprised me. I thought that he would take John's side over mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered through my tears.

"Hugging my daughter-in-law," he said, holding me.

"How can we be so sure that I am going to be your daughter in law after all?" I mumbled.

"Because I know my son's upset but I also know that the love he has for you is greater than this right now and I'm not going to judge you because we all make mistakes and I know you're sorry for your mistakes," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be crying as much as you are," he said.

"I think you should go find John and talk to him," I said, sniffling.

"Okay but are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded my head and sniffled. I stood up to go check on my son. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and off my cheeks before walking into the living room. I saw Kaidyn sitting on the couch watching Open Season on the DVR.

"Baby, come on," I said, walking over to him and picking him up.

"But why mommy?" he asked, looking at me.

"We're going to go stay with Papa for awhile, okay?" I said, walking up to his room to pack some of his stuff.

"Why mommy?" he asked again as I set him down on his toddler bed.

"Because mommy made a mistake and daddy's mad at mommy," I explained to him as I grabbed his big suitcase.

I smiled softly at him and I began to pack his clothes; I packed them all because he is a 3 year old boy and I know how many clothes he can go through. I didn't know how long we were going to be gone but I wanted to make sure I had enough stuff. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed his bath stuff, including his tiger hooded towel, then walked back into Kaidyn's room and I grabbed his backpack and put the stuff in there. I looked around his room to see if I needed to take anything else's of Kaidyn's.

"Okay, baby, pick out a couple toys that you want to take to Papa's," I said.

"Okay, mommy," he said, walking over to his toy box.

He selected a thing of legos, his wrestling action figures and ring, and some of his Cars toys. He brought them over to me and put them in the book bag.

"Okay, mommy, is it time to pack your stuff?" he asked.

I nodded at him and pulled his suitcase to my room with his backpack on my back. I set the stuff on the floor and grabbed my huge suitcase as well. I packed a lot of my clothes too and my make up and hair stuff. I think I had more stuff then I needed but I wanted to be sure. I looked at Kaidyn and I could tell he was getting tired.

"Are you tired baby?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, mommy," he said and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, mommy's stuff is packed now I have to take it to my car, can you sit on the couch and wait like a big boy?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and ran downstairs to do as I asked. I smiled; he was such a good little boy. I sighed as I grabbed his backpack and my suitcase and I pulled it downstairs. I looked at Kaidyn to make sure he was okay before taking my stuff out to my nice car. I popped the trunk and put my suitcase and Kaidyn's backpack in the trunk. I walked back in and upstairs and grabbed Kaidyn's suitcase and pulled it downstairs.

"Okay, baby, let's go," I said and held my free hand out to him.

"Okay, mommy," he said and he got off the couch and walked over to me and took my hand.

I walked out the door, pulling his suitcase behind me and him on my hand. I put his suitcase in the trunk then I shut it. I helped Kaidyn into the backseat and I put him in his booster seat then buckled him in.

"Mommy has to go write daddy a note, okay?" I said, looking into his eyes which are the exact replica of John's.

"Okay, mommy," he said.

I smiled and ran back inside to write John a note to let him know where I was staying even though I didn't think he really deserved it.

_John-_

_Kaidyn and I are staying with my father for the time being. I do not appreciate being called a whore and a slut; especially when you told me you would stay by my side no matter what. Way to be contradicting; you say one thing but don't mean it. You can see Kaidyn whenever you want but call first. Thanks…_

_Kailyn._

I read the note and sighed. I didn't even put an 'I love you' on it but I didn't think he deserved it; not after the way he treated me. I left the note on the table and ran back out to my car. I got in the driver's seat and put my seat belt on. I glanced back at Kaidyn and noticed he was all ready fast asleep. I smiled; such an angel. I started the car then backed out of the driveway. I began the hour drive to my father's house; calling him first.

"Hello, princess," he said.

"Daddy," I said, breaking out in tears again just thinking it over in my head.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"May Kaidyn and I stay at your house?" I asked, sniffling, slowing down with the tears.

"Yes but what happened between you and John?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there, okay?" I said.

"Yes, princess," he said.

"Okay, I love you daddy," I said.

"I love you too, princess," he said.

I said bye then hung up and concentrated on the road to his house. I sighed and I knew it was going to be a long and boring drive.

**-An hour later-**

I pulled into my daddy's driveway to see him waiting out on his front porch. I put my car in park and got out. Kaidyn was still asleep so I left him there while my dad hugged me and I started crying once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"John called me a whore and a slut, daddy," I sobbed, hugging him and holding onto him as if I was only a teenager and as if it was my first time getting my heartbroken.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think we should go in and talk," I mumbled, knowing I would have to tell him what happened.

"Okay, get Kaidyn, we'll get your stuff later okay?" he said.

I nodded and opened the door to the back of the car and I carefully got Kaidyn out, making sure he stayed asleep. I walked into my daddy's house and he told me I could lie Kaidyn in Cheyenne's bed. I smiled gratefully as I walked up to Cheyenne's room and put Kaidyn in her plain toddler bed but with hot pink sheets.

I walked back downstairs and my dad was sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him and looked at the carpeted floor.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Daddy, the baby's not his," I said, looking at my daddy then back at the carpet.

"What? So you cheated on John?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, and I feel bad about it daddy but there's nothing that I can do to take it back and you know that I would never give this child up when its father said he'd be there for it," I said and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know what you did isn't right but you're still my princess and I know you made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes, and I know you didn't mean to but who is the baby's father?" my daddy asked.

"Randy Orton," I said, not even bothering to look into my daddy's eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: An Invitation

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous...**

**Author's Note: Hey! Here's the next chapter...I don't have much to say cept for read and review please and thanks!**

**-John's POV-**

I walked into the house I shared with _her_. I saw no trace of her and I frowned. I didn't see her car in the driveway either. Maybe she took Kaidyn to the park or something. I walked into the kitchen and I saw the note. I read it and I was instantly pissed.

"God damnit!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe she left me after what she did. I grabbed my cell phone and I went through my contacts til I found her name and I pressed send.

"What, John," she said after about four rings.

"Where the hell did you get the nerve to leave after what you did?" I said.

"Hm…let's see John, what had you been telling me when you found out that the baby might not be yours? Oh yeah I think it was something like I could never leave you or hate you," she said.

"Yeah well I changed," I grumbled.

"Hold on, Kaidyn wants to talk to you," she said.

I smiled. I missed that little guy and I shouldn't have left him alone with her.

"Daddy?" he said on the other end.

"Hey, little man," I said.

"Where are you daddy?" he asked.

"I'm home, little man, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Playing with Cameron and Cheyenne," he said, cheerily. "When am I going to see you daddy?"

"I don't know, bud," I told him truthfully.

"Okay, here's mommy again," he said.

I waited for her voice again so we could continue our conversation.

"John," she said.

"When can I see my son?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"When you call and you can be half way decent to me," she said and hung up.

I tossed my phone onto the counter, cursing slightly. I walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Nothing was going to get resolved between us and I could feel that. I knew what I had told her way back when she told me that the baby might not be mine but I thought it was going to be mine for sure so I just said what I said to keep her assured.

**-Back to Kailyn's POV-**

I sighed. It hadn't even been a day and John misses Kaidyn but I knew that he would since he has a special bond with Kaidyn but John had no right to react the way he did.

I walked out back and sat next to my dad on the porch swing.

"Hey baby girl," my dad said, putting his arm around my shoulders and I smiled.

"Hey, daddy," I said, resting my head on his shoulder as I watched Kaidyn play with Cheyenne and Cameron.

"How's John?" he asked.

"Mad that I left with Kaidyn but I wasn't going to stay there after what he said to me and I wasn't going to leave Kaidyn with him," I said.

"I know princess, he had no right to call you what he did but you made a mistake and you've apologized for it and he'll come around, eventually," my dad said.

I smiled and sighed. I wished the fight with John had never happened. I wish a lot of things were different but they're not. I still have yet to tell Randy that the baby I am carrying is indeed his and that would be hard to do because I would have to do it alone and I would have to do it with Kaidyn.

**-1 month Later-**

I stood on the doorstep of Randy's house with Kaidyn's hand in mine. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell and I waited for Randy to open the door. I was nervous; I was finally going to tell him that he was going to be a father.

Randy opened the door in just shorts and no shirt. I let my eyes wander over his again and I blushed as I saw him smirk.

"Kaley, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"I have to tell you something, Randy," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Come in," he said and he moved to the side.

I walked in and I wondered if I was actually doing the right thing in telling him. I looked around his home and I smiled; I had never been inside his home.

"You have a nice home," I commented.

"Thanks, do you want a beer or something?" he asked, stupidly.

"Randy, I think you know that I'm pregnant and that I can't have alcohol," I said and I giggled a little.

"Oh yeah, do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Um…sure I'll take a bottle of water," I said.

"Okay, make yourself at home and I'll be right back," he said.

I nodded and sat on the couch and picked Kaidyn up so he sat on my lap. I looked around the living room and wondered why John and I had never came over here to visit. I sat Kaidyn on the couch and I got up to look at the pictures Randy had on the mantle. I noticed some of them were of him and his dad. I smiled such a family man. I looked at one and noticed it was of Randy, John, and Kaidyn when Kaidyn was only a baby. I didn't know he even had that picture. I looked at a few more and saw one of me and him before we had started hating each other. I picked it up and looked at it. I ran my fingers over his face and then over mine. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Randy came up beside me.

"I miss those days," he commented.

I jumped a little and put the picture back. I took the water that he handed me and smiled at him as a strand of my blonde hair fell in my face.

"Me too," I said and I went back and sat with Kaidyn.

Randy sat in his leather chair and looked at me and Kaidyn. I'm sure that he knew that I was staying with my father and that I asked for my maternity leave a little bit early.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," I said taking a drink of my water.

"Okay," he said looking at me.

I looked back at into his blue eyes and I took a deep breath. I didn't know how I was going to exactly tell him or if I even had the courage to tell him.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Kaidyn asked at the most inopportune time.

"Um…baby, daddy's at his home," I said, looking down into my son's eyes.

"Why mommy?" he asked, frowning.

I sighed. Kaidyn asked about John at least once a day; especially at night. It almost killed me to keep them apart but I would not let John keep Kaidyn over night. John has seen him a lot over the past month.

"Because baby, we've been over this Kaidyn," I said.

"Because daddy was a jerk to you right?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes baby," I said nodding my head.

"John was mean to you?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"He called me a whore and a slut," I said, covering Kaidyn's ears.

"Why?" Randy asked, intrigued.

"Because the baby's yours," I said and I connected eyes with him.

Randy looked at me and smiled. He got up and came over to me and pulled me up into one of his hugs.

"That's great for me," he said.

"I know but John, I spent so much time with him," I said, hugging him back.

"I know, move in with me, just til the baby's born," he said and looked into my eyes.

I looked at him surprised. Did Randy Orton just ask me to move in with him? I believe he did but did I want to? Hell, I was having his baby and he had every right to get to know me and the baby inside of me.

"Sure but just til the baby's born," I said, giving him a look.

"Great," he said and he hugged me again.


	23. Chapter 23: A New Side

**Disclaimer: Like you know...I own nobody that is famous**

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 22 i think or 23 I'm not sure; i've lost track but here it is. I don't know if I like this chapter or not but I haven't even started on the next but I have an idea and that's a start anyways. I think this story gets harder and harder to write because I have soooooo many ideas and I just want to skip right to them but being a good writer you can't skip to the good stuff...lol...but as you've probably could tell in this story that Randy Orton is my weakness, my HUGE weakness. I swear if he was ever near me and actually said something to me I would probably stare at him with my mouth open and looking like a retard...no lie now if it was somebody like Misterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Kennnedy...Kennedy I could probably talk to him all day but now Randy is just a big weakness and then there's Shawn and I probably couldn't talk in front of him either but LOL I'm going to stop my rant and let you read this somewhat short chaper that I'm sure you have all been waiting for and P.S. You should read 101Mizzpoet101's stories also they're good:D. Well, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS. I also hope all of you had a wonder thanksgiving!!**

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I had just finished moving most of my stuff into Randy's house. I collapsed on the couch and I had put Kaidyn in his new toddler bed that Randy had offered to buy as Kaidyn was taking a nap. Randy sat next to me.

"Thanks for letting Kaidyn and I to stay here," I said.

"No problem, I want to be around for the new baby since it's mine and I feel bad for everything that has happened," he said.

I looked at Randy, surprised. I didn't think that Randy would ever feel bad about what had happened between me and him. I must have kept the look on my face because Randy smiled an actual smile and not a smirk.

"Don't be so surprised, Kaley. I've changed. I wrecked a relationship and I ruined mine and John's friendship, that takes a lot out of a guy," he said, looking me in the eyes so I knew that he wasn't lying to me at all. "The only plus is that I get to spend more time with you and get to know you and our child."

I felt my heart melt and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. This kiss was much different from all of the other kisses we had shared. It was loving and gentle whereas his other ones were lustful and rough. I kissed him back; not feeling guilty about it this time. One of his hands went to my stomache, where I was carrying his child. He rubbed my stomache lightly and pulled away from the kiss to look into my eyes.

"You're beautiful, Kaley and I don't see how John could ever be a jerk to you," Randy said, sincerely.

Now, if things were back when I hated Randy; I would have thought he was just saying that to get something out of me or to try and get in my pants but now things are totally different; he said that with sincerity, something he has never had until now. I don't think he would have ever learned it if this whole thing never happened.

"I used to think that he wouldn't ever treat me like he did," I said, sighing.

"It's my fault, and I take full responsibility of it but I think it's a good thing in a way," he said, and he pulled my lips back to his and kissed me again.

Okay, in no way were Randy and I together; we were just having a baby together and that was all. I didn't need another complicated relationship. John had broken off our engagement the previous month and asked for his ring back. He still saw Kaidyn frequently but never at night when it was the hardest because John had a routine with Kaidyn. I do the same routine with him but I'm not John in anyway. I would give him a bath then put his pajamas on then I would read him two books then let him watch a movie to fall asleep too but he looks at me as if I'm stupid because I'm not his daddy. It killed me to know that my child was without his daddy but it wasn't something I could change, John told me he didn't want me back and that we were through.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked me.

"No, I'm kind of tired though," I said.

"Oh, you can go take a nap if you want," he said, looking at me.

"Okay, thanks again Randy," I said, standing up to go to the room that was mine.

"Kaley, stop thanking me, you're basically apart of my family now," he said, giving me a smile.

I smiled back at him then nodded. I walked upstairs and to my room. I shut the door behind me and looked around. It was nice. A huge king sized bed, a walk in closet, my own bathroom, nice carpeted floors and I had a huge dresser and a huge mirror. I walked over to the bed and looked at it. I smiled and crawled into the middle of the bed and got under the purple silky sheets and comforter. It was nice. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**-2 hours later-**

I woke up and stretched and smiled at my surroundings. I slept like an angel. I got up and went downstairs. I saw Kaidyn playing a game with Randy and I noticed that Randy was letting Kaidyn win. He would be a wonderful father and I knew that Kaidyn had a special attachment to him as he did with John but a different attachment to Randy. Randy was Kaidyn's godfather and always had been. I stayed out of sight, just so I could watch them.

"I won!" Kaidyn squealed with delight and began to jump up and down.

"How'd you do that?" Randy asked as if he didn't have a clue.

"It's because I'm smarter than you, Rwandy," Kaidyn giggled.

"I bet," Randy said smiling.

"Let's go wake mommy up," Kaidyn said and he tugged on Randy's hand.

"Little man, your mommy wants to sleep, she's tired," he said, pulling Kaidyn into his arms.

"But Rwandy, she's my mommy and she needs to be here," Kaidyn said, looking Randy in the eyes.

I stifled the giggle that dared to escape my throat. I decided I better walk in and relieve Randy of his duties. I walked into the room and Kaidyn grinned at Randy then ran to me.

"Hey, baby," I said, cheerfully hugging him to me.

"Hey, mommy, Rwandy's a terrible babysitter," Kaidyn informed me and I smiled.

"Now Kaidyn I think he's a good little babysitter and we're lucky that we don't have to pay him," I explained to Kaidyn.

Randy got up and walked over to me and looked into my eyes. He smiled, genuinely then walked into the kitchen. I followed him with Kaidyn in my arms. I watched Randy in the kitchen and I had no idea what he was doing. He got the ice cream out of the fridge than some milk than some chocolate syrup. I finally figured out that he was going to make chocolate shakes. I set Kaidyn down in the chair and walk over to help Randy. I stood beside him and he glanced at me and nudged me with his elbow. I smiled and nudged him back.

I heard a thud and then crying. I turned to see Kaidyn on the floor and crying his eyes out. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"I fell mommy," he sniffled.

"Aw…tell mommy what hurts," I said, setting him on the table.

"My elbow," he said and he pointed to his elbow.

I kissed it gently then smiled at him.

"There all better," I said and kissed his nose.

Kaidyn smiled then sat back in the chair and I went back to helping Randy make the shakes. I have no idea what inspired him to do this but I have an idea it was Kaidyn.

"So, Randy, what inspired you to make these?" I asked as I poured them into glasses.

"Your son, he's too cute to tell him no," he said, smiling at me.

"It's easier when you're his parent, trust me," I told him then went over and set Kaidyn's in front of him.

Randy smiled and shook his head at what I said. I walked back over to him and lifted myself onto the counter. Randy gave me a look as he handed me my chocolate milkshake.

"Off the counter," he said.

"No, Randy," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, Kaley," he said, nodding his head.

"Sit up here with me," I said, patting the spot beside me.

Randy sighed and gave in to my request then sat beside me on the counter, eating his milkshake instead of drinking it.

"You know it's a milkshake and you can drink it," I said, looking at him.

"I'd rather eat it with a spoon," he said, grinning at me.

"Mommy, can I have a spoon like Rwandy?" Kaidyn asked.

"No, baby, you can drink it like mommy," I said, smiling at him.

"But Rwandy's using a spoon," he said, pouting a little.

"That's because Randy's a little child and can't drink it," I said.

"Hey!" Randy objected, giving me a look.

"Well…it's true," I giggled.

**-Later that night-**

I tucked Kaidyn into his bed after reading him **On the Nigh You Were Born** and **Baby bear, Baby bear what do you see?** I looked at him and smiled then kissed his forehead.

"Mommy?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, baby?" I said.

"I miss daddy," he said.

"I know, baby," I said, sighing.

"Do you miss him mommy?" he asked me.

I caught a breath in my throat and I thought about that question. Did I miss John? I hadn't really had the time to think about it all with keeping busy with Kaidyn and moving in with Randy the thought had never crossed my mind. I did miss some of the things I had with John but not all of them.

"A little, baby now what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, standing up.

"Finding Emo!" he said excitedly.

"Okay," I said, giggling at his pronouncement of the popular movie, Finding Nemo.

I put the movie in his dvd player then walked out, closing the door behind me. It got harder and harder every night to listen to Kaidyn say how much he misses John.

Randy walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. He could tell I was a little upset and he walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but I wish he would stop asking so many questions about John. He should realize that John's not going to be here for a while," I sighed.

"Kaley, he's three and from what I've seen from the past is that he has an attachment to John and it's going to take longer than a month for him to get used to the idea that John isn't going to be there to tuck him in at night," Randy said.

I gave Randy a look. Where the hell was the arrogant Randy that had no feelings or emotional type of thoughts?

"Okay, now where's the real Randy?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughed and walked towards his room to put some clothes on.

"This is the real Randy, I hide it from everybody else," he said, disappearing into his room.

I smiled a little, liking the Randy that nobody else knew. I took a deep breath before going into my designated room. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top then I walked to Randy's room. I knocked on the door before going in, to see him in his boxers.

"Hey," I said.

"I thought you would sleep in something sexier," he said, smirking.

"Now, there's the Randy I know," I laughed.

"Well, I did but what do you want to do?" he asked, lying on his bed.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie with you," I said, sitting on his bed.

"Okay, what movie?" he asked, getting up once again.

"I don't care, you choose," I said, snuggling into his big bed.

He got a smirk on his face and I had no idea what he was thinking.

"So porn?" he asked, smirking.

"No, Randy, something actually worth watching," I said, rolling my eyes and tossing one of the throw pillows at him.

He ducked as he laughed and looked through his movies before picking the movie, Disturbia out.

"Disturbia it is, my dear," he said.

"Randy, I'm thirsty," I whined.

"Go get a drink then," he said lying down on the bed.

"Fine but I'm not getting you anything either," I said, sticking my tounge out at him.

"I'll just share yours, dear," he said, smirking at me once again.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs, to his kitchen. I looked through his fridge, trying to decide on what to drink. I finally grabbed a mountain dew and a bag of chips to snack on then made my way back up to Randy's room.

I walked in and shut the door behind me and then got into the bed with Randy, setting the chips between us and the pop on the nightstand.

"Do you want me to get fat?" he asked, looking at the chips.

"I didn't say that I was sharing," I said.

"You have to share with me," he stated, grabbing them and opening them then taking a chip and shoving it in his mouth.

"Why? Like I shared anything else with you," I said.

"I believe I shared my sperm with you," he said, smirking as he pulled me closer.

I blushed and looked away from him. He gently turned my face so I was looking at him.

"Well, I did," he said and kissed my cheek.

"I know," I said, blushing.

"Want me to show you how it started?" he asked.

"I believe it started with alcohol and if you have noticed my five months pregnant state, I can't drink," I said, smirking back.

"Aw damn," he said, smiling.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we began to watch the movie. His arm went around me, protectively like something John used to do.

* * *

A/N: I have a question...do you want me to go to the next day where I could have John call and want to see Kaidyn or have them (Randy, kaley, and Kaidyn) spend a day with Kennedy's family? Review with your answer! 


	24. Chapter 24: The Park and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous but I can pretend I own Randy, right?**

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter 24 and you should be damn happy about it because I worked and worked on and I must say that this is probably my favorite chapter in the whole story because there's a lot of interaction with Randy and Kaley and it's cute and fluffy and as you can tell by my stories, I am not good at writing fluff or have I ever tried to write fluff because I LOVE DRAMA! For some reason, girls think they need to have drama in their lives and we do, it's true. Haha...well I won't ramble on as much as I did last time so you can read this ridiculously long chapter and i better get a lot of reviews (at least 6) before I even think about updating again. So you better review and tell your friends to review too haha...read and review please!**

* * *

The next day I woke up in Randy's bed to my cell phone ringing. I blinked a couple times before recognizing the ringtone I had set for John that was making my phone go crazy. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone. I paused for a second before flipping it open.

"Hello?" I said, getting out of the bed.

"Kailyn," he said, awkwardly.

"What, John," I said, walking downstairs where I would find Kaidyn and Randy making breakfast.

"I want to see my son today," he stated simply.

"And if I don't want you to see him?" I asked even though I didn't care.

"Kailyn, he's my son, I have a right to see him just as much as you do," he snapped at me through the phone.

"I know you do but you could be a little nicer to me when asking to see him," I snapped back at him, annoyed.

"Why should I be nice to you? I think I was nice enough to you when you screwed me over with my best friend," he said, harshly.

"First of all John I never meant for any of that to happen and secondly you lied to me over the past three months so you can't say that you were nice to me John; lying is not nice on any account," I said.

"Fine, Kailyn, may I please see my son today?" he asked.

"Fine but I'm going to be there as well and so is Randy," I stated.

"No, I don't want Randy there," he said.

"Too bad, I don't trust being around you alone," I said.

"Kailyn, I do not want Randy there," he said, again.

"Then you don't get to see your son, John," I said.

"Fine, where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"The park, that way it's in public and you can't even say anything harsh to me," I said.

"What time?" he asked.

"10, his nap time is at 2 and we all can eat lunch together," I said.

"I'm not eating lunch with Randy, Kailyn, I barely want to eat lunch with you," he muttered.

"Fine, you can see Kaidyn til 11:30 then Randy and I are taking him out to lunch with or without you," I snapped and hung the phone up.

Randy looked at me and could feel the tension that John had just put me in. I was nervous about seeing him. I've seen him before in the past month but I usually left Kaidyn with him then went shopping for an hour or two then came back and picked him; barely any words between me and John. I didn't have any idea what John was going to say to me or if he would say anything to me. It was stressing me out more than I needed to. I looked around the kitchen then at my son. I knew he wanted to see John but I was worried about what he would say to me.

"You okay babe?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about John," I said.

"Oh," Randy said.

"Hey, bud, after you finish eating breakfast, we're going to give you a bath and dress you so you can hang out with daddy for awhile at the park," I said, to Kaidyn.

"Okay, mommy," he said, grinning.

I smiled as we sat down and began to eat the breakfast that Randy had prepared for us. I looked at the food and sighed as my mind wandered back to the thought of going to see John. I knew I wasn't going to be comfortable around him that's why I'm making Randy go with me.

We finished eating then I took Kaidyn up to the bathroom to give him a quick bath. I started the water and told the 3 year old boy to get undressed. I put him in the tub and washed him quickly as it was almost 9:30. I got him out in record time and dried him off then went to his designated room. I told him to put his underwear on as I picked out some clothes. I decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a nice orange polo. I dressed him then combed his hair. I grabbed a pair of socks for him then I put them on him then I put his orange Adidas tennis shoes on his feet.

"Okay, there you go baby, now mommy's going to go get dressed," I said, smiling at my little boy and at how cute he was.

"Mommy," he said, looking up at me.

"Yes, baby?" I said.

"Are you in love with Rwandy?" he asked.

"No, baby, Randy's just a really good friend, okay?" I said.

"Okay, mommy," he said, sitting on the floor to play for awhile. I smiled. He was such a good little boy, hardly ever had to scold him which kind of worried me about the new baby coming. I didn't want him to act up because I will have to pay a little more attention to the newborn.

I walked into my room and I changed into jean shorts and a plain pink shirt that was a little tight. I put my tennis shoes on then threw my hair up into a ponytail. I didn't have to impress anybody, especially not John. I walked into Kaidyn's room to tell him I was ready.

"Should we go see if Randy's ready, babe?" I asked him.

"Yeah, mommy," he said, running to Randy's room.

I walked in and saw Randy dressed in his trademark blue jeans and a black affliction shirt. I smiled at his appearance.

"Hey, Kaley, come into the bathroom with me," he said, turning to face me.

"For what?" I asked, with a slight worried look on my face.

"For a little quickie," he said, grinning.

"Randy!" I said.

"I'm kidding, come on, trust me," he said.

"Okay," I said, hesitantly and I set Kaidyn on Randy's bed and walked into the bathroom with Randy.

"Want to style my hair for me, sexy?" he asked, handing me his thing of gel.

"Really?" I said, looking at him.

"Really," he said, nodding.

"Okay," I said, excitedly and I sat on the bathroom counter.

I grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer. I looked at him and motioned for him to close his eyes. He did as I wanted and I dipped my fingers into the gel and I began to style his hair. I had it about perfect then I blew on it to let it dry and set. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He smiled at me and I knew he liked it. He pulled me in closer to him and kissed me. The kiss surprised me at first but I slowly kissed him back, letting my wrists rest on his shoulders as my hands still had the goop on it.

He smiled softly as he pulled away and I smiled back actually feeling a slight happier.

"You did a great job," he said.

"Thanks, now I have to get the sticky goop off of my hands," I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," he said with a wink then walked into his room.

I laughed and washed the goop off of my hands then walked into the other room.

"Okay, Kaidyn, ready to go see daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go mommy and Rwandy," he said.

I smiled and walked downstairs with them to Randy's car. I buckled Kaidyn into his booster seat then got in the passenger's seat. I smiled nervously at Randy. He reached over and took my hand after pulling out of his driveway.

"It'll be okay," he said as he made his way to the park.

I glanced back at Kaidyn and noticed how happy he looked because he was going to get to see his daddy.

We arrived at the park five minutes later. I got out and got Kaidyn out of the car. He took my hand as we walked towards the playground and Randy slipped his hand back in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze to let me know that he was there for me. I smiled gratefully at him.

Kaidyn ran to John once he saw him and I saw John smile and pick him up in a hug. I looked away as I kept a hold on Randy's hand.

"Hey, buddy," John said.

"Hey, daddy," Kaidyn said, hugging John again.

"How are you?" John asked, as he looked at me then at mine and Randy's hands.

"Good, daddy, I miss you," Kaidyn said.

"I miss you too, little man," John said.

"When are you coming home?" Kaidyn asked.

"Kaidyn, that's enough questions, why don't you have daddy play with you," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with Kaidyn asking so many questions.

"Okay, mommy, come on daddy, let's go play in the sand," Kaidyn said, tugging on John's hand to go play.

John looked at me and then at Randy. He sighed and let Kaidyn pull him around. I frowned as I thought I saw a little look of regret in his eyes or maybe he just didn't want me with Randy. I was lost in my thoughts when Randy pulled me over to the swings.

"Sit, and I'll push you," he said.

I smiled and sat in the swing, hanging onto the chains as he began to push me. I laughed as he pushed me higher and then suddenly I wasn't swinging any more but found Randy's arms wrapped around my stomache. I looked back and the minute I did his lips pressed onto mine with a light kiss. Just as I was about to kiss him back he pulled away and slowly let me down so I could get out of the swing. I looked at him with a smile.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked, standing in front of you.

"Because you're beautiful," he said, pulling me into him, gently.

I smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss. He responded to it immediately and pulled me closer to him, to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem," John said.

I pulled away, blushing.

"What?" I said.

"Kaidyn wants ice cream," John.

"It's only 10:35, he can wait til after lunch," I said.

"Okay," John said, sighing and turning back to go play with Kaidyn.

I looked at Randy and saw him smirking. I hit his shoulder.

"Ow! What?" he said, holding his shoulder as if it actually hurt.

"Don't smirk about my ex fiancé catching us kissing," I said.

"Come on, you know it's funny," Randy said as we walked to a bench and sat down.

"No, I don't, I think it's ridiculous that he has to look at me as if I'm still cheating on him, which I'm not and they're just kisses, right?" I said.

"Maybe more, I mean you are having my baby," Randy said, looking into my eyes.

"I know but I just got out of a long relationship and I don't-" I started but felt Randy's lips on mine once again.

"I'm not going to hurt you like John did or has," Randy said, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"Okay," I said, finally giving into Randy.

Randy smiled and kissed me again. I kissed him back, resting my hands on his upper arms. I smiled into the kiss, feeling safe once again in Randy's arms.

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer," he said, arrogantly with a smirk.

"You would have taken no for an answer if I had told you no," I told him, rolling my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Oh really? No woman ever says no to me," he said, looking me up and down then letting his eyes rest on my little pregnant stomache.

"Randy, you're not that hard to say no to, trust me," I said.

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"If I can tell Kaidyn no, I can definitely tell you no," I said.

"There's one thing that I have that he doesn't," Randy said, with a smirk.

"And what's that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"The sexual desire for you," he said, smirking and receiving a hit to his arm.

"Randy Keith Orton, he's three years old, of course he's not going to have a sexual desire of any towards anybody," I said, stifling a giggle.

"I know that's why you can't tell me no," he said, kissing me again.

I smiled again. I knew I was going to have to work on telling Randy no but he was so damn charming, when he wanted to be and I liked that side of him; not that I didn't like his arrogant side because I did but his charming side was sweet and cute. He was way different from John and I think that's why I was always so attracted to him, except the fact that we didn't really like each other that much but there was a definite attraction and it was because he was so different from John and what I was used to. John was arrogant, selfish, or rude. John was just John, the easiest way that I can explain him and the differences between him and Randy.

John and Kaidyn walked over to Randy and I at 11:35 and stated that they were hungry. I looked at John, surprised that he wanted to go to lunch while Randy was still here with me.

"Okay, baby, what do you want for lunch?" I asked Kaidyn.

"Hard Rock Café, mommy," he said, excitedly.

I smiled and laughed. Kaidyn loved that place and I have no clue why. It was good but not my favorite place but I smiled and nodded my hand.

"Okay, baby," I said and I took his hand then turned to John. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay," John said, solemnly.

I turned and walked to Randy's car with Kaidyn on one side and Randy on the other. I strapped Kaidyn in his booster then got in the driver's seat and we drove to the Hard Rock Café.

We walked in and got a table for four then we waited for John as we sat there.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, Kaley," Randy smirked.

"I was talking to Kaidyn," I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"A cheeseburger, mommy," he said, smiling as he saw John walk in.

John walked over and sat down and kissed Kaidyn's cheek. He glanced at me then at Randy. He said nothing as he grabbed a menu to look over. We ordered the drinks, a dr. pepper for me, a lemonade for Kaidyn, a Pepsi for Randy, and a Mountain Dew for John. We sat in silence for a while as it was a little awkward.

"Mommy, why haven't you said anything nice to daddy?" Kaidyn asked.

"Just color on your picture, Kaidyn," I said, smiling nicely at him then looking at John.

We ordered then sat in silence until the food came. We only talked if we were talking to Kaidyn and he didn't have too much to say as he was busy coloring on his kid's menu. I sighed.

"This is ridiculous and it was a bad idea," I said.

"No it wasn't, Kaley," Randy said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nobody's talking, Randy, and it feels awkward," I said, looking at Randy.

"It's okay, maybe there's not anything to talk about," Randy said.

"Oh there's plenty to talk about but Kaidyn's here," John said.

Kaidyn looked up at the sound of his name and he smiled at me then at John. I smiled back and ruffled his hair up.

Our food came about five minutes later and we ate then paid for the meal and stood to leave.

"I'll call you next week when I want to see him," John said, after hugging and kissing Kaidyn goodbye.

"Okay," I said, watching him.

John waved goodbye to Kaidyn then walked to his car. I picked Kaidyn up and put him in the backseat of Randy's car and strapped him into his booster. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and told him I loved him then I got in the passenger's seat. I looked at Randy and he grabbed my hand to reassure me that everything was fine even though it was awkward. We drove home, talking a little but not much.


	25. Chapter 25: Heartfelt Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but I really want to own RandyD**

**Author's Note: Yes, here's the long awaited chapter to My Mistake. I don't know if I like this chapter but it has a lot of meaning to it. I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of reviews from people who don't like Kaley with Randy and they're going to tell me their opinion and that's great because I love reading reviews, especially Dommy'sD and a lot of other people's. I would name everybody off that has reviewed this story but I have a lot of reviews so just THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed. It makes my day when I read that I got a new review. D. Read and Review again pleaseD**

* * *

By the time Randy pulled into his drive way, Kaidyn was sound asleep in the backseat. I smiled and I went to get him out but Randy stopped me.

"Let me get him, Kaley," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

I watched Randy get Kaidyn out of the backseat and carry him in the house. I smiled and followed him into the house. I walked upstairs to see Randy put Kaidyn in his bed. I smiled again and Randy walked out to see me smiling.

"You're going to be a great daddy," I told him, smiling.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Good because I wouldn't want to be anything but a good daddy," he said, charmingly.

I smiled and pulled out of his hug and took his hand then pulled him downstairs. He smiled as we sat on the couch. I grabbed a blanket as he turned the tv on.

"What do you want to watch, Kaley?" he asked.

He waited a minute and he didn't hear me answer so he looked down at me to see me asleep up against him, with my head on his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He moved carefully so that he was lying on the couch and so that I was lying on top of him. He smiled down at me as he flipped through the channels and finally found a football game.

**-Two hours later-**

I woke up to Kaidyn tugging on my arm. I opened my eyes and smiled at the little toddler standing in front of me. I tried to sit up, failing miserably. I looked at Randy's strong arms around my middle then I looked at him and smiled as he slept.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," he said, giving me a look.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it said almost four pm. I smiled at him because he needed his mid afternoon nap. I gently got out from under Randy's protective arm and took my son's hand and walked into Randy's kitchen to get him a snack. I had no clue where Randy kept things.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked him.

"Carrots and ranch!" he said, his blue eyes lighting up.

I smiled. He was such a healthy boy and I loved that about him. I walked over to Randy's fridge and pulled the doors open. I found the ranch with ease but had trouble finding the carrots. I placed a hand on my stomache as I felt my unborn child kick for the first time. I smiled as I finally found the carrots. I pulled them out and walked over to the cupboards, looking for a little dish to put the ranch in and then a little plate for the carrots to be set on. I placed about ten on a plate then squirted a little ranch in a little dish then set it on the table in front of Kaidyn then put the carrots and ranch back in the fridge.

"Stay here, baby, I'm going to go get Randy," I said and placed a kiss on top of Kaidyn's head before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I looked at Randy's form and smiled. I felt bad for waking him but he had a right to feel his child kick inside of my stomache. I gently shook him awake and smiled when his blue eyes looked into mine. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomache as I felt the baby kick again. I watched his eyes light up when he felt the baby kick. He quickly sat up and kept his hand on my stomache.

"Oh wow, that's amazing, Kay," he said in a barely audible voice.

"I know," I said, smiling down at him.

"This is probably the most amazing thing I have ever felt," he said.

"I felt the same way when Kaidyn was in my stomache and I felt him kick, I felt as if nothing could go wrong after I had him and that he would be perfect and he is, Randy, he's everything I expected him to be," I said, smiling still.

Randy raised my shirt a little and I frowned but then relaxed as Randy placed light kisses on my pregnant stomache.

"Hi, there baby, I can't wait to hold you in three months. I'm so glad that you're my baby and that I can call you mine. You're going to be the most important thing in my life, other than your mommy and big brother. I love you," he told the baby inside my stomache.

Tears filled my eyes from the sweetness of what he had just said. He smiled at me as he stood up and hugged me and then kissed me.

"I love you too, Kaley," he told me.

I thought about if I loved him too. I mean it was a little soon for him to be telling me he loved me but he has been there for a while and even though I was with John and thought that I had hated this man standing in front of me, I knew deep down inside I had actually felt closer to him than I had ever felt to John. John and I had shared a different kind of love than Randy and I were sharing at the moment. John always knew the right things to say at the right time and Randy knew exactly what to do at the right time. He knew how to make me feel better about anything that I was having trouble dealing with. I knew that Randy would be there for me, day in and day out and probably for the rest of our lives.

"I love you too, Randy," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled again and pulled me into another hug and ran his hands through my blonde hair then pulled me into another kiss. I kissed him back as I clutched the sides of his shirt. I smiled as I pulled away barely ten seconds later.

"Mommy!" Kaidyn said from the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, Kaidyn's having a snack," I said and pulled Randy into the kitchen. "Yes, baby?"

"I'm all done," he said, proudly.

"That's good baby," I told him as I picked his plate up and set it in the sink.

"Randy! Let's go outside and play!" Kaidyn said all excited.

"I don't have a swing set or anything to play with, little man," Randy said, looking a little bit guilty.

"Just go play catch or something with him and I'll go buy one," I told him with a smile.

"Let me buy one, we can all go pick one out," Randy said, grinning at me.

"Randy, that's not necessary. I mean after all, Kaidyn's my son and I don't want you to think that you have to pay for everything," I said, looking at him.

"Kaley, you guys live with me and he's my godson, I want to buy him one," Randy told me, looking into my eyes.

"You don't have to though," I said looking back into his eyes.

He walked over to me and slipped his arms around my waist and leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I want to though," he said.

"Okay," I said, giving in to Randy once again.

"Did you hear that bud?! We're going to go get you a swing set!" Randy said, grinning like a fool and picking Kaidyn up.

I walked into the other room and grabbed my purse and then my cell phone as I waited for Randy to put Kaidyn's shoes on him and put his own shoes on. I grinned as Kaidyn ran to me, excitedly, basically jumping up and down and not wanting to wait to get the swing set.

"You know Randy's going to have to call some of his buddies to put the swing set together," I told Kaidyn.

"I know mommy," he said, taking my hand.

I laughed and waited for Randy before we walked out and got in his Hummer 3. I strapped Kaidyn into the booster seat Randy had put in the backseat then I got in the front seat. I looked at Randy and he smiled back at me. I leaned over the middle console and kissed his cheek.

Randy drove us to a near by store where they would have children's play sets. I looked at the wooden ones and smile at some of them. Kaidyn ran to one and basically fell in love with it. He ran back to me.

"Mommy! I want that one!" he said excitedly and pointed to the one he wanted.

I walked over to it and looked at the price and winced. It would cost Randy a fortune and I could never ask him to pay that much just for a children's play set.

"Honey, why don't you pick a different one out? I don't think we should make or let Randy pay that much money for a play set, baby," I said.

Kaidyn pouted his bottom lip out at me and looked like he was going to try. I sucked it up a little and shook my head no at him.

"Kailyn, it's fine, this one is perfect," Randy said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But Randy, it's going to cost you a lot of money and I'm sure that you and your buddies can't put it together, no matter how strong they are," I said, looking at him.

"Well, I'll hire somebody to put it together and plus, Kaley, our baby that you're going to have is going to need something to play on as well," he told me, looking into my eyes.

"I know but Randy, this is a lot of money and I could never ask you to spend so much money on something that he will eventually grow out of," I told him.

"He's only three years old, he'll play on it probably for another seven or eight years and then the baby that you're carrying in your tummy will enjoy it as well and plus, I never bought Kaidyn anything when he was born," he said, slowly convincing me.

"Fine, buy it," I sighed a little.

He grinned and placed a kiss on my lips before leaving me to watch Kaidyn as he went to find a sales person about buying the set and having it delivered and put together. I looked at Kaidyn. He was one lucky little boy because not every child got whatever they wanted at a snap of the finger. I sat down on one of the steps on the play set and watched Kaidyn have a ball.

Randy walked back over a couple minutes later with a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled at me and then looked at Kaidyn as he had fun on the play set. I smiled at Randy and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"That little boy is going to be spoiled by the age of five," I said, leaning against Randy.

"He's all ready spoiled, Kailyn," Randy said, grinning.

"Thanks to you, Randy," I said, sticking my tounge out at him.

"He was spoiled way before I came into the picture; especially by Shawn," Randy commented.

"My daddy loves Kaidyn," I said with a smile on my face.

"I know," Randy said with a smile. "He took like two weeks off RAW when he found out that you were in labor."

"I know, he wanted to do so much for me because he knew that John couldn't because John was the US Champ at the time," I said, my smile fading at the thought of John.

Randy noticed and quickly pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his shoulder. This was one of the times that I had really missed John. The memories that I had with John were strong and there were so many of them that when they came to me, they made me regret a little of what I had done. I was also grateful that I had Randy and I knew he would be there for me but the memories were still there and they would be powerful for along time, even though I had moved on.

"Baby, you have me, forget about John," Randy said.

"I know and I'm glad that I have you," I said, pulling back and looking into Randy's eyes.

It took us a while to get Kaidyn off of the play set so that we could go home and have supper then put him to bed. We got home fifteen minutes later.

"What do you want for supper?" I asked both Kaidyn and Randy.

"Pork chops and 'tatoes, mommy!" Kaidyn said.

I looked at Randy and he shrugged, motioning that it was fine.

"Fine, you two go entertain yourselves, without getting into trouble and I will make supper," I said and I gave Randy a stern look as if he would be the biggest trouble on getting to behave.

I cooked them supper than called them into the kitchen to eat. I cut Kaidyn's pork chop up and put some mashed potatoes on the side and put some brown gravy over them and placed it in front of him and got him a sippy cup with juice in it.

"There you go baby," I said, kissing his cheek then sitting down between him and Randy.

We ate then after we were done I gave Kaidyn a bath then dressed him in his Scooby doo pajamas. I picked him up and began to walk towards his room when Randy stopped me. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me put the little man to bed," he said, taking Kaidyn from me as Kaidyn popped his thumb into his mouth.

"Okay," I said, a little hesitant.

I watched Randy walked into Kaidyn's room. I went and leaned against the doorframe and watched Randy read Kaidyn the book, Goodnight Moon and Pigs in the Mud. I smiled as I watched Kaidyn watch Randy and listen to him intently. Randy finished reading the last book then placed them both back in the bookshelf and sat back down next to Kaidyn. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Kaidyn's forehead.

"Randy?" Kaidyn said, sleepily.

"Yeah, little man?" Randy said, looking down at him as he stood up.

"Are you my new daddy?" he asked Randy.

Those words tugged at my heart. For some unknown reason, tears filled my eyes. I never wanted Kaidyn to have a new daddy, just a second one.

"No, Kaidyn but I'm your second daddy," he told him after a pause.

"Good cause I love you, Randy," he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

I watched Randy stand there, watching Kaidyn sleep. A couple tears slipped down my face. I was glad that Randy and Kaidyn had bonded so well.

"I love you too, Kaidyn," Randy whispered.


	26. Chapter 26: Fun at Randy's House

**Disclaimer: I own nobody that is famous...**

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 26...I do believe. Yeah mabye a little bit longer than what I had hoped to update but things get in the way. But whatever. Thanks for all the reviews. I don't have much to say in this Author's Note because I honestly didn't watch RAW last night or not all of it anyways. DVR rules by the way...Read and review please!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and stretched and looked at my surroundings. I smiled as I saw it was Randy's room but Randy was nowhere to be found. I stood up and stretched once again. I only had on a pair of shorts and one of Randy's t-shirts. My blonde hair was up in a ponytail and was a mess as well. I walked downstairs. I looked at the clock.

"10:45, I'm going to kill that man," I muttered and walked out back to see the play set all ready up and several of Randy's wrestling buddies and some of his family here.

My eyes widened as everybody looked at me. I turned and walked back inside. I grabbed my cell phone, knowing that Randy would have his with him. I dialed his number.

"Hello? Kailyn, what are you doing calling me?" he asked, frowning.

"Inside, Randy Keith," I said then closing my phone.

About a minute later he walked inside and grinned at me. I looked away as to not forget that I had just walked outside in my shorts and his shirt, which didn't match, and my hair was a mess and I hadn't brushed my teeth yet.

"Care to explain why I slept in?" I asked.

"Because you looked so sweet and cute sleeping and you deserve it," he said, smiling.

"Okay, care to tell me why half of the WWE Roster is here?" I asked.

"Oh, they helped with the play set and they're going to hang out for a day," he told me casually.

"Okay, Randy, do you see how I look?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips.

"You look like Kailyn Michaels," he told me.

"Do you see my hair and what I'm wearing?" I asked him.

"I think you look cute," he said and kissed my forehead.

Damn him for being so damn cute. I sighed and shook my head with a smile.

"You smiled, I'm off the hook," Randy grinned.

"Go away," I said, pushing him playfully.

"You'll be begging for me to come back," he grinned at me.

"Yeah yeah now go back outside, I'll be out there in a little bit," I told him.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head before going back outside. I went up to my designated room and I grabbed a clean bra and the matching panties and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out of the shower twenty five minutes later and dried off. I put my bra and panties on then walked back into my room. I went through the drawers and decided on a pair of jean shorts and a cute yellow tank top.

I got dressed then walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth then put some styling gel in my hair and made it look wavy before applying a little make up. I flashed a smile into the mirror before going back into my room. I slipped on my flip flops and went downstairs and went outside.

Kaidyn saw me and ran to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Baby!" I said, happily as I held him in my arms.

"Mommy! Look! My play set is here!" he said all excitedly.

"I see that, did you tell Randy thanks and give him a big hug and kiss?" I asked Kaidyn as I looked into his eyes.

His eyes widened and he quickly ran over to Randy as fast as his little legs would carry him. I smiled as I saw him hug Randy and kiss his cheek. I was lost in my own thoughts when my dad walked up beside me.

"You love him, don't you, Kay?" he asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Who? Kaidyn? Of course I love Kaidyn, daddy," I said, turning to face my dad.

"No, Kailyn, Randy," he said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Not really. I know you all to well to know what that look in your eye means, baby doll," my dad said and pulled me into a hug.

"I do love him and I feel that I shouldn't because it's so soon," I said, resting my head against my father's shoulder.

"Honey, you can't control what you feel and you know what love feels like so you know if it's love or not," he said.

"I know but I feel bad because I spent so many years and so much time with John," I said, pulling away from my dad's hug.

"I know, princess, but moving on is good," he said and kissed my forehead.

"I know," I said with a smile and watched him walk away.

I saw Kennedy and his girlfriend, Jess. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know what they were going to think about the entire mess that I had made of my life or what it would seem like to them. Kennedy caught my stare and walked over to me with a smile. Before I could say anything he was hugging me and leaning down to talk to my stomache.

I smiled and couldn't help but laugh. Mr. Kennedy, the loud mouth asshole on RAW is talking to my unborn child.

"Baby, when you come out into this world, you're going to be the most loved baby ever, and I get to hold you after your mommy or daddy. Don't listen to your grandpa Shawn, he's not going to hold you first, your Uncle Ken is going to and I'm going to be your favorite," he said before kissing my stomache.

"Ken, you're sweet and I don't see how they can portray you as an asshole on television," I told him.

"Well, that baby you're carrying is going to like me most," he told me.

"You'll have to fight with my dad and Hunter over that," I said with a giggle. "Oh and Randy."

"Well, I'll make them take it to the ring then," he said, giving me a look.

"Randy's probably going to be protective over this little baby," I said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I still get to hold the baby after you and Randy," he said.

"How about after my dad," I said, trying to convince him.

"Kailyn! How could you say that? I just told the baby that I was going to hold it first! You would make me be a liar then! How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourself," Kennedy said, looking at me.

I laughed at him and gave him another hug before walking over to Randy, who was talking to Triple H.

"No, Hunter, that baby that she is carrying is going to like Randy Orton, the Legend Killer the most when it watches RAW," Randy said.

"I don't think so Orton, that baby is going to like its godfather, Triple H, the Cerebral Assassin," Triple H argued back.

"You're both wrong because the baby's not allowed to watch wrestling until it turns ten," I told them both with a look.

"Come on, Kailyn! You let Kaidyn watch wrestling," Randy said.

"That's so he can see his father," I said, looking at Randy.

"So! Maybe the new baby will want to see me!" Randy said, pleadingly.

"Randy, we're going to be with you!" I said laughing at him.

"Well, that's not fair!" Triple H said, pouting as well.

"How's it not fair?" I asked.

"Aurora doesn't get to travel with me," he said, still pouting.

"Take that up with Steph, not me," I said with a laugh.

"I will," he said and walked over to Steph.

I shook my head at his immaturity and looked at Randy. He pulled me into a hug then kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as I kissed him back.

"What was that for?" I asked after the kiss ended.

"Just because I love you and I haven't kissed you all morning," he said with a smile.

I was about to kiss him again when I felt somebody tugging on the bottom of my tank top. I looked down to see Aurora.

"Kawey, up!" she demanded.

I smiled and picked her up.

"My beautiful baby girl," I said hugging her.

"I missed you!" she said with a smile on her adorable face.

"I missed you too, you should tell that no good daddy of yours to stop hiding you from me," I said grinning at her.

She giggled and placed kisses on my face. Randy watched with a smile on his face at how I interacted with Aurora.

"I wuv you, Kawey," Aurora told me as she hugged me again.

"I love you too, Aurora Rose," I said, grinning.

She hugged me again before she got down. I watched her run to the play set with a smile on my face. I walked over to Jess and Kennedy and sat down. Kennedy looked at me with a smile then took a drink of his beer.

"Drinking all ready, Ken?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, have to start early, you know," he said and winked at me.

I laughed. I placed a hand on my stomache and smile as my baby kicked.

"What's wrong Kaley?" Ken asked, concerned.

"My baby kicked," I said, grinning proudly.

"Oh, you worried me," he said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"You worried by little ol' me?" I asked grinning.

"He worries about you all the time, Kailyn," Jess said, with a look towards Ken.

"Why would he worry about me?" I asked, looking at Ken as well.

"You're like his little sister but nobody knows that he treats you that way, and he hates John now, I hope you know," she informed me.

I looked at Ken and bit my bottom lip. It wasn't really John's fault at how he reacted. Well it was but it was partially my fault because I had slept with Randy. I hadn't expected John to lash out the way he did but I can't control everything that happens, I can only try.

"I didn't tell him to hate John, Jess. That was never my intention, hell I never intended for any of this to happen but maybe it happened for a reason. I can honestly say that I like—love Randy now," I told her, looking at her now.

Jess and I never clashed or argued but this was a rare time.

"John didn't deserve to be tossed to the side like he is nothing, Kailyn," she told me, glaring a little at me.

"John chose his own path, Jess. I wasn't planning on leaving him but I do not like being called a whore or a slut for when he told me that everything was going to be okay, when apparently it wasn't," I said.

"Yeah but you also didn't give him time to cool off," she pointed out.

I was getting a little mad. What right did she have to talk about what happened between John and I? None, whatsoever, if something like this happened to her and Ken, I would be on her—okay, I would be on Kennedy's side but that's different, she barely knows John and she's on his side.

"I didn't need to give him time to cool off, Jess. He wasn't going to calm down at all," I said, glaring at her.

Ken could feel the tension and he knew soon he would have to tell Jess to back off a little. I shook my head.

"You don't know that," she said.

"I do know that Jess because even a month and a half later, he still gives me dirty looks and hates the fact that I am letting Kaidyn and Randy get close," I told her.

"Well, maybe you should have kept your legs together," she spat at me with a look on her face.

I stood up. I wasn't going to take that kind of talk from her. Ken saw the look in my eyes and stood up and hugged me. I didn't hug him back as I wanted to punch Jess or do something of the sort.

"Let me go, Ken," I said, struggling against him.

"Come on, Kailyn, let's go get something to eat," he said, forcing me to walk away from his girlfriend.

I glared at her and walked with Ken to the picnic table where Randy, my dad, Triple H, Stephanie, Randy's dad and mom, his brother, and his sister were sitting.

"What's wrong with Kailyn?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"I am fine," I said, glaring towards Jess again.

"You sure, babe?" he asked me.

"I'm sure," I told him and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry bout Jess, Kailyn," Ken told me.

"Don't be sorry, Ken. It's not your fault that she said what she said," I told him with a smile.

Ken smiled back at me as Randy put his arm around me. I leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek. Ken sat down in a chair at the end of the table. I glanced at Jess and saw her glare towards me. I shrugged. Ken was one of my closest friends and I didn't care what she thought about the friendship I shared with him.

"Sorry bout her, Kaley; she's just always been a John fan," Ken told me, sheepishly.

"It's alright, Ken. It's not your fault that she chose to be on John's side, it's her decision not mine," I said with a slight shrug.

It didn't bother me what Jess thought about the situation but I wasn't going to allow her to call me a whore when she knows nothing about the situation except for what's visible. I leaned into Randy just for a minute before Kaidyn ran up to me, crying.

"Mommy!" he cried, reaching his arms to me.

I picked him up, frowning. I cuddled him in my arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked kissing the top of his head.

"I fell off the swing," he sniffled as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Aw, you poor baby," I said, holding him as close to me as I could with my pregnant stomache.

"If you get any bigger, Kale, you won't be able to hold him," Triple H teased me.

I shot him a glare then smiled to let him know that the glare meant nothing. I looked down at Kaidyn to see that his tears had stopped.

"Ready to go play again, baby?" I asked him, looking down into his eyes, which were the exact replica of John's.

He nodded his head at me and jumped down off my lap to go join Jenni, Aurora, Cameron, and Cheyenne on the play set. I watched them all interact for a minute before I turned my attention back to Randy and everybody else. Randy placed a hand on my stomache and smiled as the baby responded to his had with a kick.

"The baby doesn't like you," I teased Randy, my eyes sparkling a little as I smiled.

"The baby loves daddy," he told me then leaned in and kissed my lips.

I returned the kiss but then pulled away when I remember that people were watching. A rosy pink color filled my cheeks as Triple H grinned and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Hunter," I told him, still blushing.

"Did I say anything, Kale?" he said, looking at me.

"You gave me a look and you were teasing me with that look," I pointed out to him.

He grinned again and looked at Shawn who looked back with almost the same grin. I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Hunter, I thought Steph banned you from seeing my daddy?" I asked him, giving him a look.

"That's right, I did say that you were banned from seeing Shawn," Steph said, turning to face both my dad and Triple H.

"I don't know what you're talking about, do you Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"Huh?" my dad said.

"What?" Triple H said, looking at Steph, with a big grin on his face.

Steph rolled her eyes and looked at me then at Randy. Randy's eyes were still on me and I didn't even notice. In the past it was different; I could feel his eyes on me but now I'm used to them being on me that I just shrug it off. I catch Steph's look towards Randy and frown.

"What, Steph?" I said, looking around.

"Randy's looking at you," she pointed out.

I looked at Randy, my eyes finding him with ease. It wasn't ever hard to find his beautiful blue eyes and it had just gotten easier to look into them.

"What, baby?" I said, blushing again.

"You're beautiful, Kailyn," he told me and leaned down and kissed me again.


	27. Chapter 27: I wish he wasn't yours

**Disclaimer: I only own the people who aren't famous.**

**Author's Note: Okay FFnet hates me. I tried to upload this chapter like all night and early yesterday morning. And it still won't let me upload a chapter so I had to edit one of my old documents, copy the chapter, and paste it onto my old document. Yeah...it sucks. This chapter is really short but the ending fits well and I didn't want to drag the chapter on and plus you'll want to know what happens in the next chapter. It's all in my mind but it takes a while for me to type it. OH YEAH! I'm turning 19 on the 24th so you probably won't be getting any updates this weekend. I'm old...And if you would like me to write you a one-shot, go to my forum and request one. It won't take me long to make one. I'm working on a Jeff/OC/Beth one but I need somebody to be the OC...pm me if you would like to be the OC! Okay...I'm done with my rambling. Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, I was nervous about two things. The first thing was that I had an ultra sound again. I know not really nerve racking if you think about it but what if they find something wrong with my precious baby? The second thing was that I was letting John take Kaidyn for the day so that Randy didn't have to sit in the waiting room with Kaidyn and to miss the ultra sound. I don't know why I was nervous that John was going to have Kaidyn for the day but I was. I haven't seen John in a couple days from our last visit and the last visit was a bit hostile.

Randy walked into my room dressed in jeans and one of his black t-shirts. I was just standing in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I was dressed in jeans and a shirt as well, nothing special.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, walking over to me.

"I'm just nervous, Randy," I told him with a nervous smile on my face.

"About what, baby?" he asked, walking over to me.

"The ultra sound and John having Kaidyn for the day. What if they find something wrong with our baby during the ultra sound? I mean it could happen and I just don't know if I could handle if something has happened to our baby and then John taking Kaidyn for the day worries me. I don't know why because he's a wonderful father but what if he doesn't bring Kaidyn back or if I want him back? I don't want to go back to him, Randy but my feelings for him haven't died down just yet. I know I've said I'm over him but maybe I'm not. Maybe there's something inside of me that wants to be with him," I told him.

Randy took my hands and looked down into my eyes.

"Listen, nothing is going to be wrong with our baby; he's going to be fine and John will bring Kaidyn back. You want to know how I know?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. I wanted to know his reasons why he thinks that John will bring Kaidyn back.

"Because Kaley, John knows how much Kaidyn means to you and he may not exactly like you at the moment but he still has feelings for you and I know that he wouldn't want to see you in any pain," Randy said smoothly.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Kailyn, John loves Kaidyn but he still loves you, I think and don't worry about you wanting John back because I won't let you go," Randy said smirking down at me.

My cheeks flushed a light pink color and I leaned up and gave his lips a kiss. He was so sweet towards me that it made me wonder if it was just an act half the time. I knew it wasn't. I knew there was a side to him that nobody else had ever seen. I was glad that he allowed me to see the side that he didn't allow very many people to see.

"I have to go make sure that Kaidyn's dressed and ready," I told Randy.

"No need to, he's dressed and ready," Randy said, smiling proudly at me.

My mouth dropped open. I was in awe; Randy had never dressed Kaidyn ever. I was actually quite surprised that Kaidyn let him dress him too.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him," I said, smiling at Randy then kissing his cheek.

"Okay, babe, I'll be downstairs," he said winking at me.

I smiled at him before walking out of the room and into Kaidyn's. I smiled as I saw him sitting on the floor, playing with his toys. What a good boy. I laughed a little seeing that Randy dressed him in blue jeans and one of Randy's RKO shirts.

"Hi, mommy," he said, looking up from what he was playing with.

"Hey baby, I see you let Randy dress you," I commented.

"Yeah, mommy he did," Kaidyn said.

"Do you like him dressing you?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Yeah, he dresses me like him," he grinned up at me.

"Ready to hang out with daddy today?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Are you and daddy Randy gonna be there too?" he asked, his blue eyes looking hopeful.

"No baby; it's just going to be you and daddy because mommy and Randy have to go to the doctor's for the new baby," I said with a smile.

He looked at my pregnant belly then up at me.

"Mommy, are you gonna love the new baby more than me?" he asked.

"No baby, I'll love you and the baby the same," I said and kissed his forehead.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I stood up and lifted him up then carried him downstairs as he talked to me about what he dreamt about. I saw Randy in the kitchen, making breakfast for Kaidyn, himself, and me. I smiled and set Kaidyn down in his booster seat. I walked up behind Randy and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and placed a light kiss on his neck. He jumped a little then smiled when he turned to see me.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, hugging me gently.

"What are you making?" I asked, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"Some eggs, sausage, and bacon," he said, letting me go to check on the food.

"Mmm…good," I say before walking to the fridge and grabbing the apple juice.

I set it on the counter then walk over to the cupboards and grab two glasses and a Scooby doo sippy cup for Kaidyn. I pour some juice into the sippy cup, screw the lid on, and hand it to Kaidyn. I grab two plates and then a little one for Kaidyn. I place the plates on the table, setting Kaidyn's in front of him. I then grab Kaidyn's spoon and fork then two forks for Randy and me.

"Daddy Randy, are you excited for the new baby?" Kaidyn asked.

Randy looked at me; surprised that Kaidyn was calling him Daddy Randy. I smiled and shrugged before sitting down.

"Of course I am, bud. Are you excited?" he asked as he put the eggs, sausage, and bacon all on one plate.

"No because that means I'll have to share my toys," Kaidyn said with a small frown.

Randy laughed at Kaidyn's answer. He placed the plate of food on the table then sat down. I put some eggs on Kaidyn's plate then two pieces of bacon and one sausage link. We all ate breakfast when the doorbell rang. I froze up and glanced at Randy. I don't think I'm ready for this.

I forced myself up from the chair I was sitting in. I shook my head no at Randy; I didn't need him to open the door for me because I would have to face John anyways. I opened the door and saw John standing there. I looked him over and I felt sick to my stomache. Well, I guess you can say that he doesn't turn me on any more.

"Kailyn," he said, coldly.

"John," I said just as cold.

"Where's my son?" he asked.

"MY son is still eating breakfast, so you'll have to wait until he's done," I said.

He glared at me and I sent him a fake smile before walking into the kitchen, not caring if he followed or not. He did follow.

"Daddy!" Kaidyn squealed as he saw John enter the room.

"Hey, bud, how are you?" John asked, walking over to Kaidyn and hugging him.

"Good, I missed you," Kaidyn said, his eyes sparkling.

"I missed you too, what do you say we go to a football game today?" John suggested.

Kaidyn's eyes widened and he nodded his head then looked at me.

"Can we go to a football game mommy?" Kaidyn asked me.

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah, baby you can. Why don't you and Randy go get your bag from upstairs," I said with a smile.

Kaidyn nodded and hopped down from his seat. He held his hand out to Randy. Randy paused and leaned into me.

"You going to be okay?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the lips to reassure him.

"Come on, Daddy Randy," Kaidyn said, tugging on Randy's hand.

I watched Kaidyn disappear into the other room with Randy when I felt John close to me. I look up and saw him glaring down at me.

"Now my son is calling him Daddy Randy?" he snapped at me.

"Yes," I said simply.

"And you're just going to let him call him that?" he said, his voice slowly raising.

"Why not, John? He's here for me and Kaidyn when you fucking lied to me for the past four months," I snapped at him.

"I am his father, Kailyn; not that asshole," John stated.

"You may be his biological father but I sure as hell wish you weren't," I said, my chest rising and falling with every breath I took.

He clenched his jaw and raised his hand and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened in shock as I held my cheek. John Cena just slapped me.


	28. Chapter 28: Get the Fuck Out

**Disclaimer: I only own the people who aren't famous.**

**Author's Note: Okay FFnet hates me still. And wow, I think this is the first time that I updated My Mistake continuously. I must be on a roll. I thought I'd give you guys an update before my weekend gets really busy. Today (April 23, 2008) is John Cena's fucking birthday and you know what's funny? My birthday is the day after his. Yup, my birthday is April 24, the day after John Cena's and he's the man that I hate the most in this world. It would work that way. I wish Randy's birthday was on the 23rd and John's was on the 1st so that I could be like John Cena you were an April Fool's Joke at first...haha. Okay, I'll stop being mean to John because I know a lot of people like him. I know that a lot of you know that I despise the man. I used to think he was hot and I liked him then it got to be where he was just hot and I hated him now it's where I despise every part of his being; including his looks. Okay, NOW I'm done with my Cena rant! Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

I heard a gasp behind me and I turned around and saw Kaidyn standing there. He looked like he was going to cry. He ran over to me and I picked him up and he hugged me. I took a deep breath to attempt to conceal the tears that were threatening to spill down my face but to no avail. A few tears slipped down my face and Kaidyn reached up and wiped them away.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked, his blue eyes looking into my greenish blue ones.

"I'm fine baby," I said with a forced smile.

"Kaley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," John said, taking a step forward only for me to take another step backwards.

"Don't. Don't come near me ever again," I snapped at him.

He looked down at the floor, guiltily. I kissed the top of Kaidyn's head and looked at the doorway to see Randy just walking in. I looked into his eyes from the distance that separated us and I knew that he could tell something had happened or that he knew.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Randy asked, grabbing John by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Get off me," John said, shrugging the Legend Killer off of him.

"Why the hell is her make up smudged and there's a red hand print on the side of her faced?" Randy hissed, his voice laced with venom.

"Oh like you've never laid a hand on her," John said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not like you just did and your own son saw! How great of a father are you?" Randy asked.

John clenched his jaw and glared at Randy. He looked at me as I held Kaidyn close to me. I moved into the living room to get away from John. I sat on the couch with Kaidyn and turned the tv on for him to be entertained with that and to block out the sounds of John and Randy yelling. I leaned back and touched my cheek, gingerly. It hurt a little but not too much. In all honesty, it hurt my heart more than it physically hurt me. I mean, I had spent nearly a lifetime with John and not once had he raised a hand to hurt me.

"Mommy, I don't want to go with Daddy today," Kaidyn said out of the blue.

**-Randy's POV-**

I glared at my former best friend that stood in front of me. My blood was boiling. That man had the nerve to come into my house, to pick up Kaidyn, who I consider to be my son now too, and then slap my unborn child's mother; that didn't sit well with me. I didn't say anything because I tried to keep my anger under control.

"Randy, I know we're not friends any more but-," John started.

"Damn right we're not friends any more," I hissed at him.

John sighed and looked down at the floor then up at me. I could tell there was so much more that he wanted to say but he knew he was in the wrong this time.

"It was an accident, just calm down and let me take my son," John said.

"You're not taking Kaidyn today," I said as calmly as I could.

"He's my son; Kailyn and I had an arrangement for today," John said.

"I think that went out the fucking window when you fucking laid your hand on her!" I yelled at him.

"He's my son! You can't keep me away from him forever!" John said loudly.

"I can damn well try; now get the fuck out of my house before I make you get out of my house," I yelled at him.

I wanted to punch him but I didn't want to get in trouble with Vince for doing so. I know we're not on WWE grounds but everybody knows that John is Vince's lap dog.

"Not without my son," John said.

"You're taking Kaidyn today, so get out," I hissed.

"No," John said, clenching his jaw.

I clenched my jaw then grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and pushed him out the back door. I watched him stumble for a minute then catch his balance. I glared at him then slammed the door shut, hard. I ran a hand through my hair then walked into the living room. I smiled at Kaley and Kaidyn as they were watching tv. I went over and knelt down in front of Kaley.

"Hey, doll; you okay?" I asked her, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, where's John?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed her forehead then pulled back just a little to look straight into her eyes.

"He's gone; I made him leave," I told her.

"But he was supposed to take Kaidyn today so that you could be in the room with me for the ultra sound," she said, with an upset look on her face.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, we can take him to your dad's or somewhere," I said pulling her into me and hugging her close.

"I'm sure my dad would love to watch him," she said, trying to brighten up.

"I know he would," I assured her.

"Okay, we better get going then if we're going to take Kaidyn to my dad's," she said, standing up.

I nodded and picked Kaidyn up.

"Want to go spend the day with Grandpa Shawn?" I asked him.

He nodded and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. The little man had a strong pull on my heart.

**-Kailyn's POV-**

I smiled at Kaidyn and Randy as I saw them hug and I walked upstairs to grab my purse and other things. I stopped in front of the mirror and grabbed my bronzer. I applied some over my cheek to make it look less red. I finished up then went back downstairs.

"Okay, my beautiful men, ready?" I asked, putting a cheerful smile on my face.

"Ready, mommy!" Kaidyn said and he grabbed his book bag and ran to the front door.

I chuckled to myself then took Randy's hand and followed Kaidyn out to Randy's Hummer. I helped Kaidyn into the backseat and strapped him into his booster seat then I got in the passenger's seat myself. Randy started the car then backed out of the driveway then started on our way to my dad's house. I smiled as I felt him take my hand.

"I should probably call my dad," I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, probably, babe," Randy agreed.

I smiled then dug my cell phone out of my purse. I pressed the number one and held it down and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello, Princess," my dad said three rings later.

"Hey, daddy," I giggled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Will you do me a favor, daddy?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Sure, Princess, what is it?" he asked.

"Will you watch Kaidyn while I'm at my doctor's appointment?" I asked, glancing at Randy and he squeezed my hand.

"Sure, Princess, Paul, Steph, and Aurora are over here too," he said.

"Okay, daddy, Randy, Kaidyn, and I will be there in about ten minutes," I said.

"K, Princess, see you then," he said before hanging up.

I put my phone back into my purse and smiled at Randy. He winked at me as he continued to drive to my dad's house. I turned to look at Kaidyn and smiled at him as I saw him looking at one of his books.

"I love you, Kaidyn," I said with a small smile.

"I wuv you too, mommy," he said back, grinning at me.

I smiled and turned back to face the window. About eight minutes later, Randy pulled into the driveway of my dad's house. I got out of the Hummer then helped Kaidyn out. I smiled as he ran to the door and waited patiently for me and Randy to walk up. Randy placed his arm around my waist and we walked up to the door. I opened the door and held it open for Kaidyn then Randy took the door, allowing me to go in before he did.

"Such a gentleman," I teased with a grin.

"The Legend Killer is always a gentleman," he grinned back at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the living room as I saw H, Steph, Rebecca, and my dad sitting down. I smiled when I saw Kaidyn on my dad's lap. I smiled and stood behind the loveseat where Steph and H were sitting.

"Aren't you going to sit princess?" my dad asked.

"Can't, we're going to be late for the doctor's appointment," I said.

"Aw…poor ol' H doesn't even get a hug from his favorite goddaughter?" H asked, holding a hand over his heart.

"How bout a slap in the back of the head?" I suggested with a teasing smile.

"No, no, I'd prefer a hug," H said, standing up.

"Fine, get over here," I sighed.

H smirked and walked over to me and hugged me close. I hugged him back then pushed him away.

"I'm hurt, Kay," H said, holding his hand over his heart again.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. I had to get going otherwise I was going to be late.

"Why?" I asked.

"You pushed me away!" he said.

"Well, Randy and I have got to get going, I'll be back in an hour or so," I said with a wave of my hand.

"K, Princess, love you," my dad said as he played with Kaidyn.

"Love you too, daddy," I called back as Randy led me out of the house.

"Love you most!" H hollered after me.

I rolled my eyes before shutting the door behind me and Randy. H always had to be the one that said the last 'I love yous'.


	29. Chapter 29: A SURPRISING Day

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the people who aren't famous.**

**Author's Note: Now that my pleading for my life is out of the way. After you read this chapter you will understand why I am begging you not to kill me and Dommy, this basically means you and I have a feeling your review is going to be like BRITTY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU or something like that or something like you better update this soon before I kill you. Whichever, it's the same. I'm in a really good mood because I saw the movie Made of Honor earlier! Patrick Dempsey is a wonderful actor; almost every movie he's in is that damn good. Gah, now I'm quoting the EVIL man. Sorry, avid Randy fan here. More of a Shawn fan though. STUPID Y2J! LEAVE MY SHAWN ALONE! Gah...anyways...have fun! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Twenty five minutes later of driving and filling paperwork out, I found myself and Randy in a little room, waiting for my new doctor to come in. Dr. Washington had left Florida and went somewhere else. I was slightly nervous about getting a new doctor. I looked at Randy and he squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay, Kaley, your new doctor will be wonderful," he reassured me and kissed the back of my hand.

"I hope so," I said with a forced smile as I sat on the hospital bed.

Randy leaned in and kissed my lips, gently. I smiled and returned the kiss which led to a full on make out session. Our make out session was cut short when the door opened and a lady walked in. I knew she was my new baby doctor. She was pretty. She had long hair that was a pretty shade of red and she had it neatly pulled back into a loose, yet stylish messy bun. She smiled warmly at me and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I smiled and took it.

"Hi, I am Doctor Madison but if you like, you can call me Claire," she said after shaking my hand.

"I'm Kailyn Michaels but you can call me Kaley and this is my –uh," I said, biting my bottom lip and looking at Randy.

"I'm Randy Orton, her boyfriend," he said, shaking Claire's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both and I must say you look like a very cute couple," she said before getting the ultra sound started.

It took a couple minutes but soon she had the picture of the baby on the small screen. I saw her frown then look at my folder and read over something. I looked at Randy with a panicked look on my face. I squeezed his hand.

"Hm…that's odd," she mumbled as she looked at the screen and moved the mouse to the ultra sound around my stomache.

"Is something wrong with my baby, Dr. Madison?" I asked, squeezing Randy's hand even harder.

"Oh, no no no," she said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Oh, then what is it?" I asked, letting go of Randy's hand.

"It's just that on your chart in your file it says that you're supposed to be having a boy but I don't see any boy parts on your baby," she said, moving around the mouse on my stomache.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked with a frown.

"Well depends, do you want a baby girl or not?" she asked with a smile.

My eyes widened and I smiled then nodded my head. I looked at Randy and pulled him down and gave him a kiss. I looked at the doctor, suddenly confused.

"But how does this happen? I mean Dr. Washington said I was going to have a baby boy," I said.

"Well mistakes happen but I can see clearly that this baby is going to be a girl, not a boy," she said as she wrote some things down on the chart.

"Randy, we're having a baby girl," I said, grinning up at him like a fool.

"Yes, we are," he said and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, looks like you have a perfect baby girl so far," Claire said as she wrapped up the ultra sound.

"That's perfect," I said.

"Okay, so that's everything, I'll schedule you for your ultra sound next month since it looks to be that you're about six months along and we'll see how everything goes," she said before walking out of the room.

"Randy, we're going to have a baby girl," I beamed then pulled him to me and hugged him.

"I'm so glad, baby," he said, smoothing my hair down as he hugged me back.

I got dressed then walked out to the receptionist desk to see when my next appointment was. I thanked the receptionist before Randy and I walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

"Let's go pick up our son," I said as Randy pulled me into him and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, let's do," he said and gave me a kiss before opening up my door for me.

I smiled and got in then waited for him to get in as well. I was so happy; I was finally going to get the little girl I had always wanted. I leaned across the middle console the minute Randy got in and gave him another kiss, deepening it a little before I pulled away. I smiled at him as he started the car and backed out of the parking stall. We drove to my dad's house and at every red light that he would stop at, I would lean over the middle console to give him a brief make out session. I was so happy that we were going to have a baby girl and not another boy. I loved Kaidyn and all but I can only handle so much boy stuff. We pulled into the driveway of my dad's house nearly thirty minutes later. Let's just say, at some of the red lights, Randy was a little slow at pulling away.

I walked into my dad's house with a smile on my face. I saw Aurora first and she stopped in mid run and grinned at me then ran to me.

"Kawey!" she squealed as I picked her up and swung her around in a hug.

"Aurora!" I squealed back and kissed her cheek.

"My favorite Goddaughter's back?!" I heard Triple H question.

"Well she's my daughter," I heard my dad retaliate.

I walked into the room that I knew they were in with Aurora in my arms. I grinned at them as I saw Triple H drinking a beer and my dad drinking an iced tea. Figures. I sat down on the couch with Aurora sitting in my lap. Randy trudged in after me and sat beside me.

"So how was your doctor's appointment, Kaley?" Steph asked, leaning forward.

"It was wonderful, I found out some terrific news," I stated, the smile on my face growing brighter.

"You're having twins?" Triple H asked, with a hopeful look.

"Gosh no, I'm having a girl," I grinned.

"But I thought you said you were having a boy?" Triple H said.

"Well I guess Dr. Washington got it wrong because my new doctor, Claire, said that I was having a girl and that Washington made a mistake," I shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad for you hun," my dad said.

"Thanks, daddy," I said. "Well, we better be getting back, where's my son?"

"I'll go get him for you, princess," my dad said getting up and going upstairs to find Kaidyn.

"So now you have to think of new names, huh?" Steph commented.

"Yeah, I've never really thought of girl names because well I expected another boy and Kaidyn is a boy so, yeah," I said standing up.

"I'm really glad you're having a girl because you're wonderful with Aurora," Steph said as I handed Aurora to Triple H.

"Thanks, Steph," I said as I saw my dad carry Kaidyn into the room.

"Mommy!" he squealed as he reached his arms out to me.

I took him and kissed his cheek then balanced him on my hip. I leaned in and hugged my dad then kissed his cheek.

"Love you daddy," I said.

"Love you too, princess," he said as I pulled away and went to walk out of the room.

"And we all know I love you most," Triple H called out.

"Right, Hunter," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Randy laughed and held the door open for me and watched me walk out with my son in my arms. I strapped Kaidyn into his booster seat in the back then I got in the passenger's seat. Randy started the car then drove us back to our house where we saw John's car parked along the street and he was sitting on the porch steps.

"Take Kaidyn out for ice cream, Randy," I instructed him.

"Babe, I don't want to leave you alone with him," Randy said.

"Baby, he's not going to hit me again, please just take Kaidyn out for ice cream," I said and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, we'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said as he watched me get out.

"Thank you," I said before shutting the door and walking over to John. "What do you want?"

"I want to see my son," he said, standing up.

"John, you don't deserve to see him," I said, walking past him and unlocking the door to go inside.

"Kailyn, he's my son and I'm sorry that I slapped you; I didn't mean to," he said, grabbing my hand gently.

"Yes, John he is your son but you're an asshole," I said, not jerking my hand away from him.

John sighed and stepped inside with me. He shut the door behind him and looked into my eyes. We were close. I took a step back and finally pulled my hand from his and looked at him.

"How am I an asshole?" he asked.

"How are you an asshole? You really want the list?" I asked, loudly and motioning with my arms.

I set the keys down on the side table then crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't understand how he could be asking me this now.

"Yes, Kailyn, I would really like to see your point of view," he said, loudly.

"John! I spent a lot of time with you; almost six years and you told me that you would be there for me even if this baby wasn't yours but the minute you find out that this child was Randy's, you call me a whore and basically tell me that we're done and then I let you see your son and you basically give me dirty looks as if I was doing something wrong when you were the one that broke up with me and this morning you slapped me," I said loudly.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Kailyn! Hell, I'm sorry that I broke up with you and I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot that I let my emotions get the best of me! What did you expect me to do, Kaley? That baby isn't mine and it won't ever be mine; it'll always be the reminder of what you did with Randy when you were dating me—no when you were engaged to me! My life had fallen apart in a matter of minutes after reading that the baby was Randy's and not mine. My life has been hell for the past month or so. I was in love with you, Kaley, and god damnit, I still am!" John yelled and then grabbed me and pulled me into him and kissed me roughly but passionately on the lips.


	30. Chapter 30: I Love You the Most

**Disclaimer: I only own the people who aren't famous.**

**Author's Note: Okay...you guys must be really lucky if I'm updating this quickly. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer than the other one (mainly because I don't want Dommy to kill me for a short chapter). I kind of like this chapter and I kind of don't. I thank each and every one of you that reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. I probably won't be able to work on this story til Thursday night or Friday afternoon; babysitting Wednesday and Thursday. But anyways. I'll stop my aimless rambling and let you read. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

* * *

I froze but after a few seconds I pushed him away from me. I sent him a glare. Who the hell did he think he was? He is not and will not EVER be my boyfriend or fiancée again. I've learned that John Cena is always going to be an idiot, no matter what the problem is. I was also happy that he kissed me. It made me realize that I'm not at all in love with him anymore and all that much in love with Randy. I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing that John," I said, happily.

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

Obviously the idiot thought we were going to get back together or start dating again. Pfft…yeah right; maybe in his own twisted dreams. I was thankful for the fact that he opened my eyes to what I really have with Randy and what I had with Randy all along. I was with the wrong man for almost a decade or it could have been a decade if it wasn't for that one drunken night.

"It means nothing, John. Isn't that wonderful?" I beamed as I pulled away from him.

"How is that wonderful? I just poured my heart and soul out to you, Kailyn and you just tell me it means nothing?" he asked.

"John, don't you see; we're not right for each other and honestly I don't think we ever were but we got so comfortable with each other that we just thought it was right. I'm glad I was with you for awhile because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have Kaidyn and I wouldn't give him up for the World," I said.

"What do you mean, not right for each other?" he asked with a frown.

"Okay um well, let's see. What's a better way to explain it? When I used to fight with you, I didn't care if we made up or not but when I fight with Randy, I want things to end up fine and I want to make up with him. Just Randy drives me crazy but I love him and I wouldn't have it any other way. And to be honest, his angry sex is way better than yours, no offense," I said.

"I don't get it; you and Randy always used to argue with each other and insult each other," John said, still frowning. "I mean to the point where Vince had put a ban on you two even being in the same room for a while until things calmed down."

I sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He followed and sat down in front of me, across the table.

"John, I lived to fight with Randy; I loved to piss him off and I loved to hear him argue back; he was everything you weren't," I explained. "And when Vince put that little ban on it, I was pissed off again but I remained calm for awhile because I knew that he would lift it eventually."

"You liked fighting with Randy?" he frowned.

I sighed in a dreamily sort of way and nodded my head. Just the mere thought of fighting with Randy put a smile on my face. I leaned back in my chair and looked at John.

"John, you're great guy and all but you're not the great guy for me. I know you probably think that you are but I know who I want to be with and it's Randy and not you. I'm sorry but I can't lie to myself or you any more. I think that if we would have gotten married that it would have ended horribly," I said fiddling with my hands.

He sat back and looked at me, thinking things over. I smiled as I heard the door open then little feet run into the kitchen. I turned and saw Kaidyn. He saw John and kind of frowned at him before walking over to me. I picked him up and set him on my lap.

"You promise me I can be in our son's life?" John asked.

"Of course, John but promise me that you're not that upset," I said, cuddling Kaidyn.

He nodded his head then stood up as Randy walked into the kitchen, his jaw clenched. I stood up and set Kaidyn down. I walked over to Randy and hugged him tight.

"It's fine, Randy; everything is going to be okay," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Everything?" he asked, glaring at John.

"Everything," I reassured him.

"She's yours, Randy and I think she always has been," John sighed as he walked over to Randy.

I watched him stick his hand out for Randy to shake. I glanced at Randy and saw him staring hard at John's hand. I nudged his side and he finally shook John's hand then did the man hug thing, causing me to roll my eyes.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" John asked, trying to be casual.

"Good, I'm having a baby girl and not a boy," I said, slipping my hand into Randy's.

I saw a look pass through John's eyes and I'm not sure what the emotion behind it was. I had a feeling it was something along the lines of sadness. He had told me that he would eventually give me the little girl I always wanted then finds out that Randy was able to give me the little girl I've always wanted on the first try; even if it was an accidental first try. I felt a little bad there but he asked the question and I willingly told him.

"That's good, well I got to get going; autograph signing," he mumbled before leaving.

I watched him walk out the front door along with Randy before I pulled Randy down into a kiss, holding him tight against my body or as close as I could with my small pregnant stomache. I was only six months along and my stomache should probably be bigger than it is but it's not.

"Okay, you have to tell me what happened," Randy said.

"He kissed me," I said.

Randy clenched his jaw and glared down at me. I bit my bottom lip. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to start off with.

"He fucking kissed you and you made me shake his hand?!" he said loudly.

"Randy, please just listen. I pushed him away then thanked him after I realized that John was never the right guy for me and he never will be! It's you, Randy and I honestly think it always has been; even when we didn't 'like' each other that much," I said, looking up at him and smiled when the look on his face softened.

"So it's me?" he asked, pulling me back into him.

"It's you, Randy and it always will be from here on out," I said and leaned up and kissed him.

"So about our little girl, how about Sarah for a name?" he asked, pulling me over to the couch.

"I don't think so, Randy," I giggled as we sat down.

Kaidyn walked into the living room and sat down on the floor where some of his toys were scattered.

"Why not? It's plain and it's simple," he argued.

"That's why! Our baby girl is not going to have just a simple name like Sarah; I want something like Serenity or Leighton," I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Serenity is so not happening," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well how about Isobellah?" I asked, looking at him.

"That's a maybe; how about Trischelle," he said.

"Randy, I don't know; I don't want something that could be shortened to a plain name," I said.

"You're too picky," he said, adjusting his body on the couch to get comfortable.

"You're too much of a man," I argued back.

"Well you're too much of a woman," he shot back.

"And that's what you love about me," I grinned up at him.

He looked down into my eyes and grinned. He leaned down and plucked my lips with a short, quick kiss.

"You're right, you know me so well," he said.

"That's because I love you," I said with a smile. "We can talk about names later, okay?"

He nodded his head and leaned down and kissed me again but this time with more passion and lust. He gently held my face in his hands as he continued to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned into him and kissed him back. Just as I was getting into it, he pulled away and he received a glare from me for doing so.

"Tease," I mumbled.

"That's what you did to me at all those stoplights today," he smirked as he grabbed the tv remote.

"Well did you want me to kiss the window?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"No but you could have let me pull over to enjoy it a little bit more," he said as he flipped through the channels and let the tv rest on a baseball game.

"Not sports, Randy," I said, reaching for the remote.

"Back off, woman! I listened to your music and went to the doctor's appointment; next you'll be having me get a manicure and pedicure with you," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Ooooh, good idea, babe; I never thought about you doing those kinds of stuff with me," I grinned.

"Oh no, it's not happening either so get it out of your gorgeous little head," he said, setting the remote down.

I went to grab it but he was quicker and grabbed it before I did. He gave me a smirk then put the remote down his pants. I gave him a look.

"Seriously?" I said. "I've been down there before so don't think I won't grab for it now."

"Kaidyn's in the room," he pointed out.

"Hm…damn, that's true," I said, leaning back and looking at the tv.

Randy smiled to himself before looking at the tv as well. I let a breath of air out through my lips. I looked at my son, who was playing on the floor then I smiled and got up and walked over to him. I sat down beside him on the floor and ruffled his hair.

"Want mommy to play with you?" I asked him.

"Sure, mommy!" he said excitedly and handed me one of his trucks. "That's the gas tank semi; it takes gas to where it's needed."

I nodded my head, taking it seriously as he was enjoying his little game. I made little truck noises as I drove the gas tank around on the floor then made a breaking noise when Kaidyn placed a toy dog in the 'intersection.' I made a honking noise to try and 'scare' the dog away so that I could continue on my way.

"Honk, honk! Hey you crazy dog! Get out of the road," I said, in a small trucker like voice.

Kaidyn giggled and had the dog move out of the intersection. I smiled at him and drove the semi to the gas station. I sighed as I parked the semi.

"What now? My semi reached his destination," I said, looking at Kaidyn.

"Mommy, you have to have the gas tank on the semi unload the gas into the ground," Kaidyn said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, mommy's sorry," I said and made some noises that made it sound like I was unloading the gas into the ground.

After I was done 'unloading' the gas, I backed it up and pulled it back onto the road and drove it back to where it was to be parked for the night.

"Okay, mommy's job is done; how much does mommy get paid?" I asked, jokingly.

"How bout a bajillion dollars?" Kaidyn suggested, his blue eyes brightening up.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a nod of my head.

Kaidyn giggled and got up and hugged me. I hugged him back then kissed his cheek. I held him close to me for awhile before letting him go.

"I love you, Kaidyn Michael Cena," I said, looking at him.

"I love you too, Mommy," he said as he went back to playing with his toys.

I got up and walked back over to Randy. I smirked and stood in front of him so he couldn't watch the stupid baseball game. He glanced at me but then leaned to the side to try to look around me. I moved to the side as well and every time he would try to look around me, I would move my body there too. He looked at me then tried again but to no avail. I heard him take a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing me by the arms, gently then carefully placing me on my back on the couch. He was over top of me and holding me down but supporting his own weight so he wouldn't hurt our unborn child.

"Kailyn Kourtney Michaels, I am trying to watch the baseball game," he said, looking down at me.

He was trying to be serious but I could see the smile slowly creeping onto his face so I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw the muscles in his jaw tighten a little and I could tell he was trying hard not to smile. I grinned at him then leaned my face up so it was close to his and licked his cheek. He looked away and I could see the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Yay! I win," I said, triumphantly.

"I think the better statement or question is when don't you win?" he asked, looking back down at me.

"I always win so I don't really know the answer to that question, Mr. Orton," I said, smiling.

"Couldn't you let me win just once?" he asked then pouted his bottom lip out.

"Well let's see, I think you won against John over me, does that count?" I asked, hopefully.

"No! That doesn't count and plus there wasn't any competition there," he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and wiggled my wrists away from Randy's grasp then pulled his head down to mine and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Randy Keith Orton," I said, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Kailyn Kourtney Michaels," he said back before kissing me again.

"Well guess what, Orton?" I grinned.

"What's that, Michaels?" he asked.

"I love you the most," I beamed.

"Oh I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well see that's the problem Randy, you never think and I know so, so there," I said with a nod of my head.

"You're so sure of yourself," he said with a shake of his head again.

"Oh please, me and you both know that you're the arrogant one," I teased as I poked his cheek.

"Well everything I say is true; especially when it comes to me in the wrestling ring," he said, grinning down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him playfully. The truth is far from what he said. I may agree with him about him being God's gift to women but there are some things he says that just aren't true.

"Randy, your arrogance is a bit much at times but don't worry, I still love you the most," I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes at me before leaning down and capturing my lips in another kiss. He pulled back right as I got into it again and I hit his shoulder.

"You need to stop teasing me!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't feel good to be teased now does it?" he smirked as he rubbed his shoulder.

I stuck my tongue out at him and glanced over at Kaidyn then back at Randy. I smiled up at him before snuggling down into the couch.

"I still love you most," I said smugly.

He shrugged and then a smirk played across his face and he leaned down and kissed my neck once before sitting back up.

"I love you the most, babe, and you know it," he said.

I sat up and poked his side and shook my head.

"No, Randy, you don't but for now I'll let you think that because I really have to pee," I said with a grin as I got up and went into the bathroom.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, the telephone rang. I glanced at Randy and noticed he was now on the floor, playing with Kaidyn so I walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. After listening for a few seconds the phone dropped out of my hands and fell to the floor and a look of shock came across my face.

* * *

**I know I normally don't put an Author's Note at the end of the page but now that you have read the chapter, there's a couple of reviewers that liked that John had kissed Kaley. I wanted to let you guys know that my intention from the beginning of the story which I started way before I posted it on FanFiction(dot)net, was to originally have Kaley end up with John BUT now that is NOT the story. I started this story when I LIKED John and now, I can't stand the sight of him. If you've visited my profile, you will notice the HATE section that is dedicated to John, go read it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31: It Hasn't Happened to You

**CAUTION THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE**

**Disclaimer: I only own the NON-FAMOUS characters**

**Author's Note: Well...I like this chapter in a way. BUT I BASICALLY BALLED WHEN WRITING THE FLASHBACK!! I love Edge and I don't really see him like that but for the diea in my mind (that will unravel in the next few chapters) to work, it has to be Edge. I'm sowwy. It's killing me inside. Really. It is. Anyways Dommy helped a lot with the idea and helping me pick who the 'person' was. LUBS YOU! I'll let you read. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Randy walked into the room after hearing the phone drop to the tiled floor of the kitchen and break into several pieces. He saw the look on my face and walked over to me.

"Kailyn, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My mother just called," I whispered.

"Rebecca?" Randy frowned.

"No! My biological mother, the one I've never met," I whispered again as I stared straight ahead.

"What'd she say?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"She wants to meet me at that little coffee café," I mumbled as I pressed my head against his shoulder, letting him hold me closer.

"Well are you going to go?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't know," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You should; it'll only have to be one time," Randy encouraged.

I pulled my head up to look into Randy's eyes, to see if he was serious. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was dead serious.

"Okay, I'll go," I nodded my head.

"I'll let you go alone and I'll watch Kaidyn for you," Randy said, cupping my face then leaning in and giving my lips a gentle kiss.

"Thanks, I love you," I said as I slipped on my flip flops.

"Love you too," he called after me as I walked out the door to my car.

I slipped into the driver's seat of my car, in a nervous state. I was about to meet my biological mother that I had never met before. This was the woman who had never wanted me and had actually wanted to abort me before I began to grow bigger in her uterus. I shuddered at the thought of my daddy telling me the story only a few years ago when I was brave enough to actually ask about my biological mother. It took me awhile because I was so content with my life but when I was pregnant with Kaidyn, the questions flooded my mind. What was she like? Did I look like her? Did she miss me? There were plenty more and they all vanished when I finally gave in and asked my daddy.

I drove through the busy streets and then saw the little café that I was supposed to meet her at. My heart began to pound against my chest. I put the car into park and just let the cold air of my air conditioner blow on my face as I stared straight ahead; thinking. I finally turned the key in the ignition to turn the car off. I took the key out of the ignition then got out of my car. I shut the car door, locked it, and put the keys in my purse. My heart continued to pound in my chest as I walked across the sidewalk and into the little café. I scanned the room, looking for her. I noticed her sitting in a corner, reading a book. I looked exactly like her except for my eyes. I got my eyes from my daddy.

I took a deep breath before I walked over to the table. I bit my bottom lip and she looked up from her book and she smiled at me.

"Kailyn," she said warmly.

"Leslie?" I asked.

I wasn't going to call her mom; she didn't deserve to be called that. I sat down across from her and placed a hand on my stomache as I felt my baby girl kick.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm pregnant and my baby just kicked," I said.

"That's nice," she commented.

I nodded my head. I felt awkward in this situation. What was I supposed to say to the woman who was going to kill me when I was in her uterus? This makes me love my daddy so much more. Thank God he saved me.

"So how are you?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Well, not too good," she admitted with ease.

I frowned. She looked fine; she didn't look like she was dying or anything. I smiled as the waitress came over and took our orders. I ordered a cinnamon roll and a glass of apple juice and Leslie ordered a vanilla frappachino.

"How come?" I asked as I fiddled with my hands that were placed in my lap.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about how you came along," she said.

I frowned. What was she talking about? She never wanted me; she wanted to abort me when I was a tiny egg and now she's saying she can't stop thinking about how I came along? Something's not right.

"What do you mean?" I said, cautiously.

"Well, I mean how you were conceived; it bothers me," she admitted.

Well thanks for telling me that you basically don't want me alive. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I shouldn't have came to meet her.

"It shouldn't bother you; my daddy raised me," I snapped a little at her.

"After he _raped_ me, Kailyn; you are a child of rape and not sex that I had given up willingly," she said with a saddened look on her face.

I shook my head, not believing her at all. My daddy would never rape anybody, ever. End of story right there.

"You don't even know my daddy; so no, he didn't rape you," I told her firmly.

"Kailyn, I know this is probably hard for you to believe that the man that has raised you your entire life is a rapist," she insisted.

"He's not a rapist; he's the best father in the world," I said in a determined tone.

"He _forced_ me to have sex with him, Kailyn," she said. "I didn't want to have sex with him but he made me, you've never experienced it before but he _raped_ me. You don't know what it feels like."

I froze in my spot as tears filled my eyes. She shouldn't have said that I didn't know what it felt like. I tried to blink back the tears but the started to fall down my face with no control as my mind slipped back eight years ago.

**_-Flashback Eight years ago (1999-2000)-_**

_I was only seventeen years old and was still travelling with my daddy on the road. It was fun and all of the superstars and divas were nice to me so of course I was intrigued by wrestling. My daddy and Triple H were way too protective on who they let be around me. So far Adam Copeland or better known to the wrestling world as Edge was the only person to be left alone in a room with me. He was good looking and I was attracted to him._

_"Princess, Hunter and I are just gonna go out for a few hours; do you mind going over to Adam's room for a while to hang out?" my daddy asked as he slipped his cowboy boots on._

_"Sure Daddy," I said grabbing my purse._

_I knew that Adam was a glorified babysitter but I was captivated by Adam; he intrigued me. I hugged my dad and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you princess," he said, kissing my forehead._

_"I love you too, daddy," I said with a grin._

_"And we all know that I love you the most," Triple H shouted from the bathroom._

_I rolled my eyes and laughed. He always said that. I shouted out to him that I would see him later before I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to Adam's hotel room. I knocked gently on the door and waited for him to open the door. He opened it a few seconds later and stood to the side to let me in._

_"Hey, Kaley," he greeted as I walked in._

_I didn't notice that his eyes were looking my body over. I didn't dress provocatively; I just had on a form fitting tank top and a pair of flared jeans. I sat down on the bed since he didn't have a suite. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on as he sat beside me. He flipped through the channels and finally landed on a scary movie._

_"This okay?" he asked._

_"It's fine," I smiled at him as I looked at the television screen._

_He smiled to himself as he too watched the movie. About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Adam sighed but stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open. Triple H and Shawn were standing on the other side of the door._

_"Hey, guys," Adam said._

_"Sorry, Adam but H needs to see Kaley for a minute," Shawn muttered._

_"It's fine, Shawn; Kaley," Adam shouted for me._

_I got up and walked to the door and frowned when I saw my dad and my Godfather standing at the door. I thought they left?_

_"What?" I asked._

_"H didn't get his hug," my daddy pointed out._

_I grinned and stepped out into the hallway and gave him a hug. I placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped back._

_"Better? Now can you go out and have fun?" I teased._

_"Yes we can," he stated with a firm nod of his head._

_I rolled my eyes and watched them walk away before I walked back into the room. Adam shut the door as I sat back down on the bed. He sat back down beside me and I was sitting Indian style on the bed as I watched the movie. I didn't notice how his eyes would wander over my body from time to time. I also didn't notice the growing tent in his sweatpants._

_After the movie was over, I felt Adam place a hand on the inside of my thigh and was scooting it upwards. I pushed his hand off of my leg, getting a slight uncomfortable feeling but I pushed it to the side of my mind. He got up and locked the door and I assured myself that he didn't want anybody that was unsafe to get into the room._

_I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels but Adam took the remote out of my hands and turned the volume way up while putting it on a music playing channel. I frowned at him and reached for the remote but he tossed it to the side and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up against him and kissed me, roughly. I had dreamt about kissing him before and I can say that I didn't like it so I pushed him away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand._

_"Adam, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my wrist away from his grasp._

_When he wouldn't let go, I used my free hand to try to pry his grip loose but he grabbed that wrist with his other hand. He walked towards me as I walked backwards and he pushed me on the bed as he got on top of me. He straddled my stomache as he pulled my tank top off and tossed it to the side of the room as I wiggled underneath him._

_"Adam, get off of me," I said, wiggling underneath him some more._

_"Shut up, Kaley; you know you want it," he grumbled as he took off my bra._

_I had an idea of what he meant and I panicked and I screamed, shrilly. He slapped me hard across the face to shut me up. I gasped as a stinging sensation came across my cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to wiggle out from Adam once again as he was kiss all over my breasts._

_"Adam stop," I whined as I pleaded with him._

_"Kailyn, just shut up," he hissed as he went back to kissing my breasts._

_I screamed again and this time he grabbed my mouth, his palm covering it and he looked me square in the eyes and pushed my head down into the bed._

_"Stop screaming or I'll tape your fucking mouth shut," he hissed as his other hand fumbled with my jeans._

_I swallowed hard but I continued to wiggle underneath him. He kept his hand over my mouth, not trusting me and I went to knee him in the crotch but he caught my knee with his hand. His green eyes came back up to mine and he was pissed._

_"Try it again and they'll get tied up," he snapped at me as he finally pulled my pants down._

_He disposed of my jeans on the floor as he used his upper weight to keep me down on the bed. Tears slid down my face uncontrollably as he jerked my bikini under wear down and roughly shoved about three fingers inside of me._

_I screamed in pain into his hand and it was muffled but not by much. I felt him start to move the fingers in and out of me and I screamed again in his hand. He fingered me for a few more seconds before jamming them in hard then pulling them out as he pushed his sweatpants and boxers down. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his erect dick._

_"Is your pussy a virgin?" he asked as he let go of my mouth to spread my legs and get into position._

_"Please, Adam, don't," I begged as I began to struggle against him._

_"Answer my question," he demanded as he spread my legs wider._

_"Yes, I'm a virgin please don't do this," I pleaded with him as I continued to cry._

_I tried to push him off of me but he shoved his dick hard into me as a searing pain was now in between my legs. He grabbed my wrists roughly and tight and held them down to the bed as he began to move in and out of me; raping me._

_"Please stop," I begged as he continued to shove himself in and out of me._

_"Shut up," he snapped and pressed his lips roughly onto mine kissing me with force._

_I whimpered against his mouth as tears continued to cascade down my face as he began to thrust in and out of me harder and faster as he held my wrists down. I continued to cry as he continued to rape me._

_The bed was moving as he raped me and I continued to cry. He continued on for a good twenty-five minutes before he pulled out, removed the condom, and came all over my stomache. He continued to hold my wrists down as he looked down at my naked body. He pulled me down to the end of the bed and forced me on my knees and on the floor._

_"Open your mouth, Kailyn," he ordered._

_I shook my head no and he moved one of my hands to his other one and grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open and he shoved his dick into my mouth. He grabbed my other wrist as he began to thrust his dick in and out of my mouth._

_"That's a good little slut," he cooed at me as he continued to rape my mouth._

_I refused to look up as he continued to rape my face until he came in my mouth. He refused to pull it out of my mouth until I swallowed so I swallowed._

_"Don't you dare tell anybody," he hissed in my ear before he flopped onto the bed, satisfied._

_**­-End of Flashback-**_

I had tears slipping down my face again as I relived that repressed memory. I excused myself from the table and ran out of the café to my car. I fumbled with my keys but unlocked the door. I sat in the driver's seat; crying before I finally pulled away from the café and drove back to the house I shared with Randy.

* * *

**REVIEW...PLEASE?**


	32. Chapter 32: What Did You Do to her?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... **

**Author's Note: Dommy, I hope you like this chapter. It's killing me with the whole Shawn thing. I LUBS SHAWN! And I think it'll kill me with the Randy thing too. Now onto you other readers, thanks for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I look forward to reading them! So I officially hate Jericho and I've made a hitlist (just to vent) and Triple bitcH is at the top (for injuring Randy) and then it's Jericho (for being an asshole towards Shawn). So I'll let you read now and I'll stop rambling on and on!**

** Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

I parked in the driveway and I barely got the car off before I was out of it and going inside. I rushed past the living room, where Randy was playing with my son.

"Babe? You okay?" he asked but got no answer as I went up to my room and locked myself in it.

I pulled my clothes off, as if they were the ones that I had on that night that he had decided to take away my childhood. I threw them on the floor as the tears cascaded down my face. I was in my seventeen year state of mind, the minutes after I had gotten raped or what I should have done.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open and searched for one of the sports bras I had to have. It would be harder for him to get it off. I found a pink one at the bottom of the drawer and I peeled the sexy Victoria's secret bra off and put the sports bra on. I searched for a pair of boyshorts as well; they weren't as flimsy as my thong was so finding a pair, I peeled the thong off of my body and put the boyshorts on.

I grabbed a sweatshirt; one of my bigger ones and pulled it on. Next were baggy sweatpants with the string that tied in the middle to keep them up. I found them and pulled them on; not caring if they matched the sweatshirt or not.

I looked around the room and tried to find the place where I would be most comfortable and in the state of mind I was in; safe. I picked a corner and sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, hugging them to my chest.

Randy glanced up towards my room; wondering what happened at the café that I had met my mother at. Something must have happened because if it didn't, I wouldn't be locked up in my room.

"Daddy Randy, pway with me," Kaidyn said, coaxing Randy out of his own thoughts.

"Sorry, Kade," Randy apologized.

Kaidyn just grinned up at the older man as they colored in his Diego coloring book. Randy glanced over at the little replica of John that was sitting next to him. Randy reached over and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Randy, stop you're gonna mess up my hair," Kaidyn giggled and turned the page.

All of the sudden, Kaidyn started to scream and cry. Randy looked a bit lost at what to do so he tried to hold the toddler close to him but to no avail.

"No! I want my mommy!" Kaidyn screamed as he cried.

Randy sighed but pushed himself up off of the floor and ran up the stairs towards my room. He knocked gently on the door.

"Kaley, hun, Kaidyn wants you," he said in a soothing voice.

I didn't answer him; I didn't even move from my little protective corner. I just stared at the doorway, waiting for him to go away. I didn't want to face him.

"Baby, please come out; Kaidyn needs you," Randy said as he stood behind the closed door of my room.

I shook my head to myself; I wasn't leaving my safe spot. I was perfectly content where I was. I loved my son but I was terrified of Randy.

Randy took a deep breath then let it out through his nose quietly as he knocked on the door again.

"Kailyn, please baby, come out," he pleaded with the other side of the door.

Again, I ignored his pleading. In my state of mind, he is Adam; every male is. I pulled my legs closer to my chest, hugging them tighter. My own little bubble was not going to get invaded again. The tears were still pouring down my face, uncontrollably.

"Goddamnit, Kailyn! Your son needs you," Randy said, with as much patience that he could muster up.

I flinched a little. To me, it sounded like Adam did that night. It made me pull my legs any closer if it was at all possible.

"No, don't you dare do this to your son, Kailyn! Don't you dare abandon him!" Randy shouted loudly through the door as he kicked it, violently.

I yelped a little at the kicked and started to sob harder and I knew, as much as I didn't want him to that he could hear me sob.

He heard my sobs through the door and he sighed, instantaneously feeling guilty. He leaned his forehead against the door and listened to my sobs before Kaidyn came up behind him and knocked on the door with his tiny fist.

"Mommy, I gots a boo-boo, pweese come out," Kaidyn sniffled through the door.

I slowly stood up as I heard my son's voice. It took me a while to move from the corner and over to the door.

"R-Randy, please go downstairs," I pleaded with him.

I heard him sigh but mumble a 'fine' before heading downstairs. I slowly pulled open the door and then looked down to see Kaidyn's tear stained face. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I picked my son up and held him close to me.

"I'm so sorry baby," I mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"I gots a boo-boo," he sniffled and showed me his cut on the palm of his hand.

"Let's go get a band aid from downstairs, okay?" I asked, staying strong for him.

He nodded his head and I went downstairs. I knew I had put the band aids in the downstairs bathroom. I walked down the hall and into the main bathroom. I set Kaidyn down on the counter and ruffled through some of the drawers. I cursed to myself when I couldn't find the band aids. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I glanced at the doorway and saw Randy standing there. I gasp and jump a little then I burst into tears and slide down the wall into a sitting position then pull my knees up to my chest.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Randy stammered a bit at the scene in front of him.

I didn't respond to him but continued to stare into space as the tears continued to cascade down my face. Randy looks at Kaidyn and sees the cut on the young boy's hand. He walks over to the counter and pulls open the cabinet. He grabs a small tube of Neosporin and then a Scooby Doo band aid from the box.

"No! Mommy do it!" Kaidyn screamed and pulled his hand away from Randy's grasp and into his body.

"Kaidyn, your mommy is a little—distracted at the moment, let me do it," Randy said trying to persuade the little three year old to let him do it.

"What's wrong with my mommy?" Kaidyn sniffled as he looked over at me then back at Randy; his big blue eyes looking worried.

"She's just tired and needs to rest," Randy said, sneaking a worried glance at me then turning his attention back to the little boy. "Now can I fix your hand?"

Kaidyn reluctantly nodded and held his hand out for Randy to fix. Randy put some Neosporin on the cut then placed the band aid over it.

"There, no harm done," Randy smiled at the toddler.

Kaidyn grinned and leaned in and gave Randy a hug. Randy smiled and embraced the toddler back then lifted him off of the counter and set him on the floor so he could run off to go play.

Randy walked towards me and my body froze as he leaned down and carefully lifted me up into his arms. I screamed and hit his chest with my fists, trying to get away from him. Randy ignored my futile attempts to get away from him and carried me into the living room. By this time, more tears were falling down my face and I had given up on hitting him. He set me in the chair and walked into the hallway. He leaned back against the wall of the hallway and rubbed his eyes, trying not to let the tears fall down his face.

I stayed sitting in the chair that he had put me in and I just stared at the doorway, terrified that he would come back into the room

Randy pushed himself up off of the wall and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone. He was determined to fix this. He went through his contacts before he pressed send on Shawn's name. He took a deep breath and took a seat at the kitchen table. He drummed his fingers along the table top.

"Hello?" Shawn's gruff voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Shawn, we have a problem," Randy said with a slight sigh.

"What type of a problem, Randy?" Shawn asked.

"A problem with Kaley; she won't speak to me or let me touch her. Can you please come help me?" Randy asked.

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes," Shawn said and hung up.

Randy let a deep breath out and dropped his phone on the table and got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to find Kaidyn, to put him down for a nap. He found Kaidyn in his own room and he smiled at the little toddler and picked him up and told him it was time for his nap.

Twenty minutes later, I heard the front door open and I froze again. I gasped a little when I saw my dad walk into the living room. My greenish grey eyes widened in fear.

"Kailyn, honey, are you okay?" he asked me, taking a step towards me.

I let a small scream out and scrambled out of the chair and away from him and to the wall as I looked at him, my eyes still wide with fear. Shawn stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that his own daughter was terrified of him.

"Kaley," he said softly.

I whimpered a little as the tears began to fall uncontrollably down my face. I started to shake a little as the fear took over me. Shawn turned and went upstairs in search for Randy. He pushed the door open to Kaidyn's door and it smacked the wall loudly; waking the little boy up into a fit of tears until Kaidyn saw that it was his grandpa.

"Papa!" he screamed, outstretching his arms toward Shawn.

Shawn glared at Randy but walked over to Kaidyn and picked him up from the bed and held him against his chest. Kaidyn wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and rested his little head against Shawn's shoulder then popped his thumb into his mouth.

"What the hell, Shawn; I just got him to sleep," Randy said, calmly.

"Yeah well that sucks for you; what the hell did you do to my baby girl?" Shawn hissed in a venomous tone at the younger star.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked with a small frown.

"My baby girl is terrified of me and you did something to her and I want to know what the hell you did to her," Shawn snapped at Randy as he swayed gently with Kaidyn in his arms.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Randy said in a smug matter.

"Oh you don't? Then why do you sound like a smug son of a bitch," Shawn hissed again at the man in front of him.

"I didn't do anything," Randy protested.

"Then why the hell did she scramble out of her chair to get away from me, Randy? She's never acted like that before in her life; especially towards me. That hurt like hell to see my daughter terrified of me; she had tears streaming down her face like a waterfall," Shawn said taking a breath to calm himself down. "Randy, I know that you don't have biological children and don't know the feeling of what I just felt but just tell me what you did to her."

"Listen here, Shawn; Kaidyn is my son and I don't care who's blood is running through his veins; he's still my son," Randy said, clenching his fists.

"What did you do to her, Orton?" Shawn snapped again at his daughter's boyfriend and using his last name again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do a damned thing to her?" Randy asked.

Shawn looked down at his grandson and smiled softly to himself when seeing the young boy sound asleep against his chest. He sent a glare towards Randy then grabbed a duffel bag and began to pack some of Kaidyn's things while holding Kaidyn in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, grabbing the experienced wrestler's arm.

"I'm packing Kaidyn's things," Shawn said in a calm matter.

"You can't take Kaidyn away from Kaley; she'll snap," Randy said.

"I'm taking Kaley with me too," Shawn said, just as calmly as he continues to pack Kaidyn's things into the duffel bag.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh Shawn? I called you here because there is something wrong with Kailyn," Randy said, angrily.

"If you would tell me what you did to her, the problem could easily be fixed," Shawn told Randy as he zipped up the small bag.

"Listen, Shawn, I don't know if your hearing is going out with your old age or what but I did not do a damned thing to her," Randy hissed as Shawn just calmly walked out of the room and into Kaley's.

Randy grumbled to himself before following the wrestling veteran into his girlfriend's room. He saw Shawn pull out Kailyn's suitcase and then saw that Shawn had laid Kaidyn down on the bed.

"Shawn, I did not touch her," Randy said, trying to plead his case.

"Bullshit," Shawn muttered.

"Why do you think I did anything? You have no proof," Randy said in a smug manner.

"That alone is proof enough. Do you even have any idea what Hunter would do right now? He wouldn't even waste the time of talking to you; your ass would be grass right now," Shawn snapped at Randy as he put some clothes into the suitcase.

"Get out," I whispered from behind them.

Shawn and Randy turned to see me standing in the doorway and my dad tried to move towards me but I cringed and he stopped in his tracks. I carefully moved over to my bed and sat next to my son.

"Honey, you're going to come stay with me for awhile," my dad said with a smooth tone.

"No, get out now!" I said pointing to the door.

The look on my dad's face made me break down in tears as he looked like he was going to cry. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears from my face as my dad's head dropped a little but he walked out of the room. Randy advanced towards me but I tensed up and he just sighed and walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind me. I got under my covers and pulled my son close to me as I slowly cried myself to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33: You're Hurting Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody famous...**

**Author's Note: Dom, the idea doesn't change but it felt right to do. You'll know what I mean when you read this ridiculously short chapter but I promise the content superb. I cried a little while typing this because the whole Randy thing is going to break me and then the whole Shawn thing is also going to break me. I love Randy. I love Shawn. I love this Story; it's like my baby. There's a poll on my homepage; please go vote. I am also going to put a poll up after a while about baby names for Kailyn's unborn baby girl and you all can vote on it. I miss Randy and this is killing me, Dommy! Oh, and if I need to beg for my life...PLEASE let me LIVE! But you got two updates like right in a row! You should be happy bout that! Right? Well I'll stop my ridiculous rambling and let you read the story!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-A Couple Days Later-**

Randy, Kaidyn, and I were sitting at the dining room table and we were having steak, potatoes, and corn. I was picking at my food and sitting in the chair that was in the middle of Randy and Kaidyn. I glanced over at Randy then at Kaidyn who was eating well. I smiled on the inside being as many confusing thoughts ran through my head. I dropped my fork and pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. I grabbed my plate and went to take it over to the sink but Randy grabbed it and set it back on the table.

"You need to eat, sit down," he ordered and pointed to my chair.

I swallowed hard but sat down and just stared at my lap. I heard him let an angry, frustrated breath out through his nose as he watched me. I picked up my fork and stabbed at the meat but didn't eat any of it. Randy slammed his hand down hard on the table and it made the plat jump a little. I jumped a little and gasped.

"God damn it, Kailyn! How fucking hard is it for you to fucking eat?!" he yelled before walking out of the room and into the hallway.

Kaidyn jumped down from his chair and followed Randy. He saw Randy pulling on his sweatshirt and he went over and tugged on Randy's jeans. Randy smiled and kneeled down and placed his hands gently on Kaidyn's shoulders.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Kaidyn asked Randy, finally dropping the Randy part off the Daddy.

"Just going out for awhile bud," Randy told him and ruffled his hair.

"Take me with you," Kaidyn said, his blue eyes pleading with Randy's.

Randy sighed but grabbed Kaidyn's sweatshirt and helped him put it on. He picked him up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him on purpose. I flinched at hearing the door slam but I got up and moved into the living room and sat down in the chair and just sat there in the silence until I heard the doorbell ring. I froze but refused to answer it.

**-Meanwhile-**

Randy had taken Kaidyn to the park and they were busy playing in the sand when Randy's cell phone went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw Ken's name flashing across the screen. He flipped his phone open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Randy said.

_"Hey, man, is anybody home?" Ken asked from the other end._

"Yeah, Kailyn's home, go on in; Kaidyn and I will be right home," Randy sighed, knowing he better not leave Kennedy alone in the house with me.

_"K, see you when you get here," Ken said before he hung up._

"Come on, bud; we gotta go," Randy said, standing up and brushing the sand off of his ass.

"But Daddy, we just got here," Kaidyn whined with a pouty face.

"I know bud but Ken's at our house and we gotta check on mommy," Randy said picking the little boy up.

Kaidyn didn't protest but still looked disappointed at their short time at the park

**-Back at Randy and Kaley's house-**

Ken walked into the house and walked through the hallway and turned to go into the living room. He only stepped into the living room when I cringed in fear and froze in my spot. Ken saw the state I was in and slowly backed out of the room and went and sat on the stairs, waiting for Randy and Kaidyn to walk in the front door. I sat in the chair, staring at the doorway; wondering if anybody was going to walk in or not and I heard the front door open a few minutes later.

"Ken!" Kaidyn squealed and ran into Ken's arms, giving him a warm hug.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you go play with your mommy while I talk to Randy," Ken suggested after hugging him back.

"Okay, Ken," Kaidyn said before toddling into the living room and over to me where I picked him up and held him close to me.

"What's up, Ken?" Randy asked, hanging up his sweatshirt along with Kaidyn's.

"What the fuck did you do to her man?" Ken asked standing up and cracking his knuckles.

Randy saw the movement and glanced at Ken's hand and shook his head before walking into the kitchen. Ken followed and cracked his neck as well and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, are you going to answer me or stand there like an asshole?" Ken questioned.

"I didn't fucking do shit to her, Ken," Randy snapped at him.

"Then why the fucking hell is she scared of me?" Ken asked.

"She's scared of everybody; even her father," Randy muttered.

His eyes glared at my plate which was still full. He grabbed it and threw it hard into the sink; the china breaking into pieces. He pushed past Ken and walked into the living room where I tensed up as Kaidyn was watching tv and sitting on the couch. Ken followed Randy and watched as Randy kneeled in front of me with a hand on each arm of the chair. He leaned in a little so his face was right in front of mine.

"Kailyn, you listen to me; you have to fucking eat," he snapped at me.

I turned my head away from his, in fear as tears welled up in my eyes. Ken grabbed Randy and pulled him away from me. Randy shoved him off and sent Ken a glare.

"No wonder she's fucking scared of you man!" Ken said, loudly.

"She has to eat, Ken; she's six almost seven months pregnant," Randy shouted before going back and squatting down in front of me with a hand on each arm of the chair.

My bottom lip quivered and a few tears spilled down my cheeks but I refused to look at him. He reached up and grabbed my chin gently but firmly and forced me to look at him and into his blue eyes. I whimpered slightly as more tears spilled down my face and over his hand a little.

"You. Are. Pregnant," he said, pausing with each word. "You. Have. To. Eat."

I shook my head no and tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. I placed a hand on my stomache as I felt my baby kick. Randy slowly slid his other hand onto my stomache to feel the baby kick as well. I whimpered slightly as if his touch hurt me.

"Baby, what is wrong? Please, you have to eat; our baby needs to grow," Randy said as a few tears spilled down his face as well. "I don't want to lose our baby; please baby tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you cry."

He let go of my chin and moved his hand down to my stomache as he slowly started to rub it. Tears were still making their way down his face as well as he rubbed my stomache.

"Kaidyn, let's go outside and let mommy and Randy talk," Ken said and picked up Kaidyn to take him outside.

"Baby, please, you have to tell me what's wrong; I love you and I hate to see you like this. Did something happen between you and your mom?" Randy asked me but I barely listened to him as more tears spilled down my face as images of what Adam did to me flashed through my head.

I gasped and covered my face with my hands as the horrific scene replayed in my mind. I tried my best to push Randy away from me but he wouldn't budge as he pulled me into him and hugged me close to him. I hit his chest to try to push him away from me but he wouldn't budge as he held me against him.

"Kailyn, stop; I'm not going to hurt you, I love you," Randy said in a soothing tone; trying to get me to calm down and stop hitting and pushing him.

"I hate you; let go of me!" I screamed as I hit his chest.

In my mind as the scene replayed in my mind, he was Adam and he was raping me. The scene wouldn't stop as it kept repeating itself again and again.

"Stop, please, stop," I begged as my hits became weaker but he still held me against his own body in a hug.

"Kaley, relax, I'm just hugging you," Randy said.

"You're hurting me," I cried as I gave up in hitting him as the tears cascaded down my face.

I saw tears fall down his face as well but it didn't matter; he was Adam to me at this very moment.

"I'm not hurting you; I'm hugging you," Randy said.

I relaxed a little but not much but I hugged him back as more tears made their way down my face. He ran a hand through my hair and a few seconds later I pushed him away and went upstairs. He sighed and looked at the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hands; not knowing what to do next.


	34. Chapter 34: The Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters in this story.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so here it is...the next chapter of My Mistake. But you have to realize that I had like half of it typed up like three months ago then my laptop was being a huuuuge douchebag and I had to do system recovery and I thought I had moved the folder that had ALL of my stories onto my flashdrive but I apparently didn't. So that's why this hasn't been updated. I might update it again tomorrow...depending on my mood. This chapter is dedicated to Dommy! (Partially because I don't want her to kill me for taking like a year to update). **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Two weeks Later-**

I sat in Randy's Hummer as we drove to my father, Shawn's house for Kaidyn's 4th birthday party. I had changed my outfit at least four times before putting on a pair of loose white cargo Capri pants and a pink maternity t-shirt. Randy was sneaking worried glances at me from the driver's seat as Kaidyn attempted to get my attention from the backseat but I was in my own little world, not paying a bit of attention to the soon to be four year old.

"Kailyn! Aren't you going to answer your son?" Randy shouted at me, snapping me out of my trance and back to the real world.

"W-what?" I stammered slightly, not sure what Kaidyn had asked me in the first place.

"Kaidyn asked you if John was going to be at Shawn's house. Can't you pay any attention to your own son for at least the car ride to your father's house, Kailyn?" Randy asked in a loud tone and then gritted his teeth.

I glanced back at Kaidyn and gave him the best smile that I could muster and nodded my head yes to answer his question. Kaidyn smiled back, happily at me and went back to jabbering on about his birthday and how excited he was.

I turned my attention back to the world outside of the moving vehicle. We had only been riding for ten minutes and had about ten more minutes to go and I wasn't ready to face my father or anybody else. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to come but it's my son's birthday on Wednesday but we'll be on the road with Randy and he won't be able to have a huge party. My father had talked to Randy about what Kaidyn wanted to eat and what kind of cake and entertainment he had wanted. He had tried to call me to talk to me about the party but I ignored his phone calls; it was hard enough for me to answer Randy's phone calls, let alone his.

"Kaley, I know something is wrong with you babe and I wish you'd tell me," he said, taking my hand in his. He had started to raise it up to his lips but I pulled my hand back to my body.

He sighed but didn't press the issue any more as he continued to drive in silence. About ten minutes later, he pulled into Shawn's driveway and parked right behind Shawn's vehicle. The guests' vehicles were parked in a separate area as there were a lot of them. I was the last to get out of the car and Kaidyn reached his arms up to me.

"Carry me, mommy," he said as he looked up at me.

I picked him up, obliging to his every wish as we walked around the back to where the party was supposed to be located. I saw John first and he smiled at me but I showed him no emotion as Kaidyn squirmed and I put him down and Randy tried to put his hand on the small of my back but I moved away. I heard him let a sigh out before he walked over to John with Kaidyn. Things seemed to be back on track in their friendship as they did a man hug before John picked his son up and looked over at me. He gave me a look and I managed to give him a half smile.

"Kawey!" I heard Aurora shout before I noticed the little girl running towards me as fast as her little legs could carry her. I picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek and she hugged me as tightly as she could.

"Hey baby girl," I said softly, my voice tender.

"Guess what my daddy told me, Kawey," she said.

"What'd he tell you?" I asked her, interested in what she had to say.

"He told me that you have a baby in your tummy," she said in her cute toddler voice.

I giggled and kissed her cheek before walking over to an empty picnic table and I sat down, placing her on one leg. I grabbed her small hand and placed it on my seven month pregnant stomache that was small for the trimester I was in.

"I'm going to have a little girl with…Randy," I told her as I felt my baby kick inside of me against Aurora's hand. I looked down into her eyes and saw them light up.

"I felt it, Kawey!" she squealed with excitement.

I smiled at her, she seemed to be the only one that could snap me out of my mood. I glanced over at Randy and noticed that he didn't look too pleased with me. I set Aurora down and looked away from him as Triple H walked over and sat down next to me and I flinched.

"Kailyn, what's wrong?" he asked placing his arm around my shoulders and I froze.

"Nothing," I said softly, my voice almost a whisper.

He sighed and gave me a look and I knew that he didn't believe me but would you believe me if I told you that I was fine when I froze when he touched me? I didn't think so either. I refused to look at him but kept my eyes on the grassy area in front of me. He removed his arm from my shoulders and stood up and I watched him walk over to my father and a few seconds later, my father was walking over to me. I pulled my knees to my chest as my breathing began to get more rapid as I saw him nearing me.

"My little princess, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to me and I just stared at him, my eyes blank with no emotion.

He sighed and his eyes glossed over with tears as he realized that I still wasn't talking to him and was half way terrified of him. Rebecca walked over to the both of us and she noticed how I was sitting and frowned slightly before she tugged Shawn up.

"Cheyenne is asking for you, Shawn," Rebecca said as she glanced at me.

"My baby girl hates me," he muttered before walking over to where his youngest daughter was.

Rebecca sat down next to me and even though we had never gotten along, she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder but I moved away from her.

"Kaley, I don't know what's wrong with you but I want you to know that you're really hurting your father by not talking to him and by acting like he's hurt you in anyway," she said in a tone that was sort of condescending.

Randy noticed the tears that had formed in my eyes from across the yard and then he noticed Rebecca talking to me. He walked over quickly and he looked at Rebecca.

"Please just leave her alone," he asked her and she nodded before walking away from me and I sigh and stand up to walk away from Randy but he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Kailyn, I wish you would just tell me what's wrong."

I just stood there, letting him hold me before Kaidyn ran over to me and grabbed my hand and tugged me to where Ken, John, Jeff, and a couple other superstars were standing. Randy let me go and let Kaidyn tug me away from him and he followed behind me. Ken smiled at me and I just gave him a look.

"Hey Kaidyn," Ken said, looking down at the soon to be four year old.

"Hey Ken," Kaidyn said, looking up at the tall superstar in front of him.

We stood there for awhile and I just stood there, saying nothing as the rest of them conversed between each other, talking about only God knows what.

"Mommy! I want to go swimming!" Kaidyn said, tugging on my hand.

"No, Kaidyn," I told him only to receive a glare from John. "I don't want you to drown."

"You don't tell my son no on his birthday, Kailyn, I will go swimming with him if he wants to; this is his day, not your day to be a cold hearted bitch," John spat at me before picking Kaidyn up to go get him changed into his trunks.

John had also noticed the change in my behavior and had noticed that I barely reacted to Kaidyn and he had kept his temper under control for a good amount of time. I looked down at the patio floor and I heard Randy follow John and I glanced up to see him take Kaidyn away and place him down on the floor as he got in John's face.

"What the hell is your problem John?" Randy asked his friend loudly.

"What the hell is my problem?! I didn't know that I had a problem, Randy. Have you seen the way she reacts to her son? It's as if she's a ghost and doesn't even realize that she's ruining the relationship she has between her and her son," John said heatedly.

"You don't even know what's going on with her so I'd advise you to shut the hell up, John," Randy almost shouted at him.

I looked around to see where Kaidyn and gone to and then I noticed that_ he_ was here. I didn't have a clue why he was here; Kaidyn knew who he was but they weren't exactly close.

"Oh and you do know what's going on with her, Randy? Because she barely touches you and you're her _boyfriend_," John shouted at Randy.

"All I know is that she's going through a rough patch," Randy said as calmly as he could. "You don't need to yell at her, she was doing what she though was best for her son."

"Yeah well it's his birthday party, he can do whatever he pleases," John spat at the third generation superstar.

"He can go swimming after lunch and after his nap," Randy said to John before walking away.

I sighed as my dad announced that it was time for lunch and that the hamburgers and hot dogs were ready. Kaidyn ran over to me and took my hand. I smiled down at him before lifting him up into my arms and hugged him.

"I love you Kaidyn," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, mommy," he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and started to play with my blonde hair as I carried him over to the long table to make him a plate of food. I put a hamburger on the plate for him and some ketchup. I put a spoonful of potato salad on his plate and a handful of Doritos on his plate. He pointed at some of the other food that was spread out on the table and I smiled and placed whatever he wanted on his plate.

"Where do you want to sit baby?" I asked after his plate was full.

"I want to sit by you and Papa," he said excitedly.

I wanted to tell him no but I remembered that this was his birthday party and he could have whatever he wanted. I nodded and took him over to where my dad was sitting. I said nothing to my father as I set Kaidyn down beside him. I set the plate of food in front of him.

"What do you want to drink, baby?" I asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"Lemonade mommy," he said happily as he ate a chip.

I smiled at him before walking over to where they had the drinks set up. I grabbed him a glass of lemonade then walked back over to him and set it down in front of him. I placed a kiss on his forehead before I walked back over to the table and I began to fill my plate up. I grabbed a hot dog and placed it in a bun before putting some ketchup on it. I put some plain potato chips on my plate then some watermelon, strawberries, and some grapes on my plate as well. I grabbed a glass of lemonade and walked back over to where Kaidyn was sitting and I sat back down beside him, placing my plate in front of me, as well as my glass of lemonade.

"Mommy, when do I get to open my presents?" Kaidyn asked as my dad was cutting up his hamburger into smaller pieces.

"After everybody goes home, baby," I told him, running my hand through his hair again as Randy sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand from under the table. I wanted to pull my hand away but I didn't; I let him hold it.

"Can I open them here at Papa's?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, baby you can," I told him, sucking it up.

He smiled happily and I looked at Randy and he smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we started to eat. I made little conversation and the only time that I had talked, it was either with Randy or with Kaidyn. John had taken a seat across from Kaidyn as well as Triple H, Aurora, and Stephanie. Aurora seemed disappointed that she couldn't sit next to me but I promised her that she could sit next to me during supper and that seemed to please the little girl.

A couple hours later, I was standing in the kitchen just looking out the window over the sink after putting Kaidyn down for a nap and I didn't notice _him_ slip inside through the sliding glass doors. I was too busy thinking about what my life had become in the past few days. I sighed as I watched Randy joke around with Jeff and Ken and then I looked around the back yard for John and saw him relaxing in the hammock. Triple H was upstairs, trying to rock Aurora to sleep. I had told him that I would do it but he told me that he wasn't going to give in to his second little princess and he winked at me.

I gasped as I felt two arms slide around me and onto the counter top. I first thought it was Randy so I just stood there, not moving or resisting either as I felt him press up against me. I bit my bottom lip, nervously as I waited for him to leave but when he didn't, I started to panic a little bit.

"Randy, please leave me alone," I told him, my voice soft as I looked down into the sink. I hadn't bothered to look out the window or at the hands that sat on either side of me.

"It's not Randy," _his_ voice hissed in my ears and I froze, in panic mode now.


	35. Chapter 35: And the Drama unfolds

**Disclaimer: I only own the fictional characters in this story but I wish I owned Randy Keith Orton.**

**Author's Note: Woo hoo! I love this story sometimes...especially when I have ideas for it. So I know what the last chapter/epilogue is going to contain. And I know how to start the sequel. I am going to put a poll on my homepage for you to vote on what Randy and Kailyn should name their unborn daughter so go vote! I want your opinions as well :)! I have to update It's Just Sex, Right? too. So Dommy, I hope you like this chapter :)!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

I didn't know what to do and I was starting to hyperventilate a little bit. _He _had his arms on each side of me and this was the first time that we had both been in a room alone together. Normally, there were a bunch of people in the room and he was at least fifteen feet or more away from me. I knew that Triple H was upstairs with Aurora but for some reason I couldn't find my voice or even manage to scream in fear. He pressed his lips against my ear as he smelled my hair.

"Mm…babe, you still smell good," he whispered in my ear.

My voice was still caught in my throat as he moved closer into me, his crotch now pressing against my ass as my small pregnant stomache pressed against the edge of the kitchen counter. I couldn't even bring my eyes to look out of the window above the sink; I was frozen in fear. He kept one hand on the counter but moved his right leg so that I was still trapped as he reached up with his right hand and pushed my blonde hair away from my neck. I whimpered slightly as my body trembled beneath his touch.

"Have you missed me?" He whispered in my ear before pressing his lips onto the skin against my neck.

I gasped slightly and tried to wiggle away from him. It was almost as if feeling his lips on my skin made me unfreeze. I tried to move away from him but he grabbed onto the counter and pushed me harder against the counter. I could feel my unborn baby kicking wildly at my stomache, not liking the pressure that was being put on my stomache.

"Let go," I whispered even though I had wanted it to come out in a deeper voice but a whisper was all that I could manage at this time.

I heard him chuckle as he pressed his crotch against my ass and I whimpered again. I didn't want this to happen again. I looked around the counter and my eyes landed on the butcher like knife that was just sitting a few inches away from me. I took a deep breath and let out a piercing, ear shattering scream and he instantly backed away from me and I took that moment to grab the knife and I wheeled around and looked at him. I saw Triple H rush into the kitchen from upstairs and then I saw Randy, my dad, John, Ken, Jeff, Stephanie, Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne rush into the kitchen as I stood there with a butcher knife in my hands, tears now running freely down my face as I glared at Adam.

"Kailyn, put the knife down," my father said cautiously as if I was going to hurt somebody or myself.

I shook my head no as my eyes were fixated on Adam as he just blended in with the other people in the kitchen. He knew that if he left it would be suspicious. He just looked at me with a somewhat surprised look on his face but I knew that he was pissed off that I'd found a way to use my voice.

"Kaley," Randy said softly, taking a step closer to me but John pulled him back as I turned to Randy, pointing the knife at him.

"Randy, what are you doing?! She has a _knife_," John tried to hiss in a whisper but I heard it anyways.

"I know she has a knife, John, I have eyes," Randy snapped at the older man before shoving John's hand off of him and took a cautious step towards me as the tears continued to run down my face. "Baby, put the knife down."

He was pleading with me as he inched closer to me and I slid down the cupboards and sat on the floor but I kept a firm grasp on the knife. Randy knelt down in front of me and my green eyes looked into his as tears cascaded down my face.

"Please, Randy, don't let him hurt me again," I whimpered as I pulled Randy into me, letting him take the knife, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close to me. He handed the knife to Shawn and he sat on the floor and cradled me in his lap.

"Don't let who hurt you again, baby?" He asked as he rocked back and forth with me in his lap as he brushed my hair away from my face as I clung to him, my fists grabbing his shirt.

"I don't want to do it with him again," I cried hysterically as I shook my head no against Randy's shoulder. "I said no."

"Baby, what are you talking about?!" Randy asked, frantically. He was confused, he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Please, Randy, make him leave," I pleaded with him as I thought he was on the same wavelength as I was.

He looked over to my father who looked beyond pissed off. My father had all ready guessed what happened but he didn't know who I was talking about. I just buried my face into Randy's shirt, holding him close to my body.

"I don't want him…to…rape me again," I whimpered quietly against his chest.

Randy's face fell from a concerned look to an angry look. He looked around the room and he took John out of the equation as well as Triple H and Shawn. He didn't know who could have done this to me and I hadn't really pointed any fingers yet. My eyes met my father's and his face was red with anger as he too scanned the room, wanting to know who the culprit was.

"Baby, tell me who did it," Randy said in a soothing voice as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I-I can't," I whimpered as I pulled Randy closer to me if it was at all possible.

"Yes, you can baby, just tell me who did it," Randy said in a hushed tone.

I sniffled and took a deep, shaky breath and looked into Randy's blue eyes. There was a tender look in my blue eyes. Randy leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead and cradled me close to his body. He began to rock side to side to try to ease me back to a state of calmness. I rested my head down against his shoulder.

"Please, tell me, Kaley," he whispered.

I sniffled and looked up into his eyes, my eyes still filled with tears and the little mascara I had on was smudged down my face. He looked down into my eyes, concern etched into his deep blue eyes. I sniffled again and looked back into the crowd that I had attracted and my eyes locked on Adams and I began to hyperventilate again but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I clutched onto Randy, my fists gripping his t-shirt hard. I finally turned my head and I buried my face against Randy's neck.

"Make him stop looking at me, Randy," I pleaded with him as I sniffled and kept my face buried against him.

He looked at everybody that was staring at me. My little scene had attracted the life of the party but Rebecca had ushered Cameron and Cheyenne back outside. She felt that they didn't need to see me turn psychotic. He couldn't tell who I was talking about with too many eyes staring at me. He looked down into my scared green eyes.

"Tell me his name, Kailyn and I'll make it better, I promise," Randy promised me.

I looked up into his blue eyes and I searched them. I noticed a concerned look in his eyes and I took a deep, shaky breath. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to trust him.

"You promise?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded his head as he ran a hand through my hair as I clung to him like a child did when their parent tried to leave them at a daycare or at preschool. I felt like a little child again and I still didn't know who I could trust. I looked back out into the crowd that I had attracted from my little scene. My eyes landed on my father who still looked infuriated with what I had revealed all ready. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Triple H, who looked enraged. My breathing increased as my eyes met Adam's angry green ones once again. I gasped and buried my head back against Randy's chest.

"It…was—," I started but then I looked back out at Adam, my eyes finding his once more and I stopped for a moment as I could tell he was getting angrier by the minute. "Adam." I finished in a whisper.

The color drained out of Randy's face as he realized that his friend and former tag partner was behind the way I have been reacting over the past month or so.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Shawn shouted as he grabbed Adam roughly by the arm and pulled him into the living room. "How dare you rape my daughter!"

"When did he rape you baby?" Randy asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could.

I sniffled as I closed my eyes, trying to think as I heard Triple H and a few other people follow my father into the living room as my father drug Adam out of the kitchen. I reopened my eyes to see that Randy and I were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"I was 17 and my father and H had plans to go out and they still had somebody watch over me. They had happened to trust Adam and they left me with him and…well, you can figure out the rest," I mumbled as I buried my head against his chest, feeling safe in Randy's arms.

"It'll be okay, Kaley, I promise," Randy mumbled softly against my hair.

Randy stood up and helped me up but kept an arm around my waist as he ushered me into the living room to check to see what my father and the others were doing to Adam. I saw Triple H holding my father back and Jeff and Ken holding Adam in one place so he couldn't leave.

"Paul, let me go!" my father shouted as he tried to lunge at Adam. "That bastard raped my baby girl."

"Shawn, it's not worth it, don't take this road," Triple H shouted over my father's attempts to get loose as he restrained him from doing so.

"He hurt my baby girl, Paul, he hurt her," Shawn said his chest heaving with every breath he took as he glared daggers at Adam, wanting to kill him.

"I know Shawn but you don't want to kill him or go to jail for assault," Triple H said still trying to reason with the angry father. "I know how you feel Shawn but this isn't going to help Kailyn at all. Try to think what's best for your daughter, Shawn. Think rationally."

Shawn collapsed onto the couch after pulled away from Paul's grasp and he said, "Get him out of my house."

Jeff and Ken tugged Adam towards the front door and shoved him out after Ken kicked him in the ass. Ken glared daggers at the superstar and slammed the front door shut. I whimpered a little, scared that Adam would come back. This caused Randy to just pull me closer and rub my side trying his best to calm my fears. My father looked up at me and he stood up and took a step towards me.

"Kaley," he said, his voice tender.

I whimpered and stepped behind Randy and out of Shawn's sight. I peaked around to look at him to see that the color drained from his face, tears filling his eyes that were the same color as mine are. He sat back down as a few tears slipped down his face. He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. Randy looked at me, turning to fully face me.

"Let's go home babe," he said softly.

"I want Kaidyn to come with us," I told him as if I had expected Kaidyn to stay here.

Randy nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead before he jogged upstairs to where Kaidyn was taking his nap. I sat down on the floor, my back against the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and I wrapped my arms around my legs as tears began to cascade down my face once again. I could feel everybody's eyes on me, feeling sorry for me. I placed my forehead on my knees so that I couldn't see their stares or their watchful eyes. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I opened my eyes and saw Randy holding a sleepy Kaidyn. I smiled at Kaidyn and I stood up and sniffled.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Kaidyn asked as he reached out for me.

I took him in my arms and I hugged him close as I started to cry once again. I rubbed his back as I held him close to me. The little boy seemed to calm me down a little bit, if nothing else could it would be my own son.

"She needs help, Randy," John said, pulling Randy aside.

"No, she doesn't John. I'm all she needs right now and she doesn't need you to tell her what she needs," Randy snapped at his best friend and jerked away from him.

John sighed and ran a hand through his short hair as he watched me hold Kaidyn close and cuddle him close to my body. Kaidyn's legs were wrapped around me as far as they could reach with my small pregnant stomache. He looked at Randy trying to be angry with his best friend but he couldn't help but feel for Randy for all that he was dealing with.

"Randy, I just want what's best for the mother of my child," John said, pleading with his best friend. "I don't want her to hurt Kaidyn."

"And you think you know what's best for her, John? Do you remember what happened between you two?" Randy snapped at John once again. "And don't you even dare suggest that Kaley would hurt her own son, she loves him, John."

"I remember that you came between her and me, tearing my family apart, Randy so don't you dare say that I don't know what's best for her," John shouted, angrily. "And I know she loves Kaidyn Randy but she's emotionally unstable right now and I don't want her doing something she's going to regret."

"Oh yeah, John? If you had known what was best for her a few months ago, you wouldn't have walked out on her with your tail between your legs like the coward you are. And she wouldn't ever hurt Kaidyn no matter how stable or unstable she may be," Randy shouted back at him.

He walked back over to me, ending the conversation and rubbed my back before he ushered me outside to his Hummer. I took one last glance at the house before I handed Kaidyn to him as I let him strap Kaidyn into his seat. I sat in the passenger's seat. I was exhausted from crying and I flinched as Randy shut the car door.

About a half an hour later, we arrived back at Randy's houses. Randy slid out and I unbuckled my seat belt and got out as well. Kaidyn had demanded that I get him out of his seat and not Randy. Randy went to get him out but I shook my head no and opened the door and helped Kaidyn undo the seatbelt and I lifted him out.

"Mama, I love you," he said as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"I love you too, baby," I told him and I kissed his forehead.

Randy smiled at the scene and then led us both into the house. I set Kaidyn on the floor and let him run off to go play. Randy looked at me and I took a deep breath. I don't think I could cry anymore and I sure didn't have any energy to do anything.

"I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting, Randy," I mumbled.

"No, don't you apologize," Randy said softly as he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around me and held me close to him. "None of this is your fault, Kaley and we'll figure this out and work through this, together. You have my word babe."

I sniffled a little and I let my arms wrap around him as well, holding him to me, still practically clinging to him.

"You promise you won't leave me because I'm damaged goods?" I asked sniffling a little as I pressed my cheek against his shoulder as I stared blankly to the side.

He removed one arm from around me and he tilted my chin up to look into my green eyes that were identical to my father's. He wiped the smudged make up away and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for just a second before he pulled away. He rubbed my cheek softly as made sure that our eyes were still connected.

"Baby there isn't anything wrong with you. What happened a long time ago is not your fault and I don't like that you're blaming yourself. I wouldn't care if you were damaged goods because I love you for you, Kaley and there isn't anything you could do or say that would make me walk away from you, our baby, or Kaidyn. You are my family now and you can't get rid of me, you're stuck with me," Randy said as a soft smile covered his face.


	36. Chapter 36: Kaidyn's Official Birthday

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's.**

**Author's Note: So here is the 36th? chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it and yes, the story is still in the year 2007. It's such a shame. I got a littttttle behind on updating, don't you think? Lol. Yes, I flipped POV's just three times but for good reason :). I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**-One Week Later-**

It was October 1, 2007, the exact day that Kaidyn was born exactly four years ago. We were currently backstage at a live event but it was at least two hours before the RAW show would begin. I was busy keeping myself busy or trying to keep my mind at ease. I was now eight months pregnant and only one more month to go before my baby was born. My stomache had expanded a little more than what I was used to and I could no longer see my feet. I wasn't even that big but still big enough to not see my feet. I sighed as I walked through the hallways of the arena. I was alone and on my way to Vince McMahon's office to talk about my storyline when I returned in January. I stopped in my tracks as I saw _him_ just down the hall. It had been a week since I had seen him and let's just say that I wasn't exactly _thrilled _to see him, either so I turned and walked into a storage closet to hide from him.

The door opened a minute later and I saw John standing there in front of me and I pursed my lips and looked at him, not sure what to feel towards him.

"Kaley, what are you doing in here?" he asked, frowning a little.

"Hiding," I whispered.

"From?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Adam," I whispered again.

John frowned as he looked at me and I knew he was wondering why I was whispering. I couldn't take the chance and let Adam hear my voice. I didn't know what he was feeling towards me and I didn't want to be the one to trigger his wrath. I didn't want to be the one to get hurt again and especially not by him.

"Adam's not going to hurt you again, Kaley; I promise you and I'm sure Randy and your father promises that too," John said softly with a tender look in his blue eyes.

I looked into his eyes and I could see the tenderness and I could see even deeper the hurt that I had put into his life because I had done what I had done with Randy. I felt a little guilty for what I had done to him. He thought he had the ideal life with me and Kaidyn and in one night I ruined it all and tore it all away from him. Tears flooded my eyes as I looked at John and he noticed them instantly and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't cry, Kaley," he cooed to me in a hushed voice as he rubbed my hair, smoothing it down. "It'll be okay, nobody's going to hurt you."

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around John, hugging him back. I felt bad now that I had thought about what I had done to John. I had kept Kaidyn from him without even realizing it and I had hurt him by doing what I did with Randy.

"John…I'm sorry," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey, what are you sorry about?" He asked softly as he ran his fingers through the back of my blonde hair.

"For ruining your life," I mumbled as more tears flooded my line of vision and began to spill down my face.

"Kaley, you didn't ruin my life," he said, trying his best to get me to stop crying.

"If I didn't ruin your life then why did I cheat on you with Randy?" I asked, sniffling.

John took a deep breath and rubbed my back, softly. I'm sure he was choosing his words because I wasn't in an exactly 'calm' state.

"Kaley, it didn't make me happy but I have a lot more to look forward to; I have a beautiful son with you and even though we aren't together, I am going to consider you a friend," John said and then he pulled back to look at my face.

"Oh," is all I could say.

"Kailyn, I have a question for you," John said cautiously and I nodded my head, letting him know that he could continue. "Why are you so terrified of your father?"

I bit my bottom lip. That was a touchy subject. I hadn't told anybody why I was so—scared of him; not even Randy. Could I trust him with the truth? Did I want him to know? I wasn't so sure about either of the answers but I figured it might be better for somebody to know other than myself.

"I'm a child of rape, John," I said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"What?" He said, confused a little and he gently tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"My father raped my biological mother," I sniffled as I looked into his ocean like eyes.

John's mouth dropped open a little as I revealed one of my dirty little secrets. I looked away from him, not wanting to see the shock on his face.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I met her about a month or two ago and she told me that she was raped by my father and that I was conceived that way," I sniffled loudly.

"And you believed her? Come on, Kaley, you should know that she's never been there for you and could have easily lied to you to make the bond between you and Shawn to break," John said in the nicest way possible. He didn't want to hurt me at all but he had to question my biological mother's motives.

"John, she was _raped_, I was _raped_. I know when somebody is lying and when they're not. **You** haven't been raped, John and you don't question somebody when they say they were raped," I snapped at him, angrily and I jerked away from his hug.

"Okay, Kaley, I'm sorry," he said with a sigh even though he wasn't sure if he believed what I had said or not. He didn't want to believe that Shawn would have done such a thing because of the man he is today and because of the bond that he had with Kailyn.

"It's okay. I want to go get my—our son," I murmured softly as I rubbed my arms before walking out of the storage closet we were in.

"I want to come with," John said as he followed me out of the storage closet. I nodded as I, too wanted him to come with. I didn't know when the last time that they actually had a great bonding moment and I knew that Kaidyn needed his father in his life and I knew that Randy was a father figure but there was nothing that could break the bond between John and Kaidyn.

I took a deep, calming breath as we walked towards Stephanie's father's office where she was watching Aurora and Kaidyn. I had a new emotion surging through my veins now. I wasn't feeling sorry for myself anymore but I was feeling angry more than anything else. John stopped me before we walked into the office and I looked up into his blue eyes, wondering what he wanted.

"Kaley, promise me you'll let me hold your daughter when she's born," John said as he looked into my green eyes, almost pleadingly.

"Of course you can hold her; you are Randy's best friend, right?" I asked him, my eyes looking into his. I knew that John and Randy's friendship could never be what it used to but I knew somehow they would always be friends.

"I know but just promise me," John said before letting me walk into Vince's office to get our son. I nodded my head before pushing the door open and I let a smile cross my face as Kaidyn's eyes instantly lit up as he saw me and then he saw John.

"Daddy!" He shouted happily before running over to John and leaping into John's arms. I smiled at the interaction between Kaidyn and John.

"Hey little champ," John said as he stood up with the four year old in his arms. "You know what today is right?"

"Is my birfday, daddy!" Kaidyn shouted happily as he looked at John. "Did ya get me presents?!"

I laughed a little at Kaidyn's eagerness. He had gotten presents last week too but I had made sure that Randy and I had saved our presents for him till today. We had let him open them when we woke up early this morning at the hotel. Randy had insisted in buying the four year old a brand new Playstation 3 and only about ten or eleven games to go with. I had protested, of course but Randy wouldn't listen to me at all. I had decided to get Kaidyn some new clothes and a bike with training wheels because I thought he would soon need to learn to ride a regular bike instead of a trike.

"Of course I did, Kaidyn. What kind of daddy would I be if I didn't get my only son some presents," John grinned at his son as he held him in his arms. "But you will have to wait until after the show because daddy left them at the hotel. You have to go with mommy now because daddy has to go get ready to wrestle. You make sure mommy lets you watch Daddy and Randy on the TV okay?"

"O'tay, daddy!" he giggled before he reached his arms out to me but John was hesitant to give him to me.

"It's fine John, I can hold him," I laugh as I lift Kaidyn up and I hold him close to me. He grins and hugs me before kissing my cheek. "I love you buddy."

"I wubs you too mommy," he told me with a toothy grin. I laugh a little before looking down at Aurora who finally decided to make her presence known by hugging my legs.

"Kawey!" she shouted at me demandingly.

"Yes, princess?" I asked her looking down at her as my hair fell in front of my face. She made me excited to have a little girl and I could barely wait the remaining month to give birth to my own little girl.

"I wubs you too," she said as she peered up at me and I squatted down, carefully keeping Kaidyn in my arms and I hugged Aurora close as well.

"I love you too, Roars," I said before placing a kiss on her temple before standing back up and adjusting Kaidyn in my arms. "Thanks for watching him, Steph."

"It was no problem, Kaley," Stephanie said, smiling at me. I was close friends with her and I think she considered me her sister due to Paul's relationship with me.

"Well, I really appreciate it," I told her as I walked out of the room with a wave goodbye. Kaidyn plopped his thumb in his mouth and I took no notice of it but John did.

"Why's he have his thumb in his mouth?" John asked as he watched Kaidyn rest his head against my shoulder with his thumb still in his mouth. John had always had an issue with Kaidyn sucking his thumb but I didn't seem to mind because he only did it when he was tired.

"He's tired, John," I told him as I rubbed Kaidyn's back as I made my way to the divas locker room where I felt I would be safe since the superstars were supposed to knock before coming in. "I'll see you later."

"I'll bring you your presents at the hotel, okay little champ?" John asked as he placed a kiss on Kaidyn's cheek.

"O'tay daddy," Kaidyn said sleepily as he rubbed John's kiss off his cheek earning a mock hurt face from John. John paused before standing back up and I knew he had thought about kissing me like he had done before but I refused to think anything of it.

"Is it okay if I come around to yours and Randy's room around 10:30?" John asked, his blue eyes piercing into my green eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine," I told him, nodding my head as I kept a hand on Kaidyn's back as I held him. I had no problem with John coming over to give Kaidyn his birthday presents. "I'll see you later."

He nodded his head as he watched me walk into the divas locker room before he turned and walked towards the superstars' locker room. I sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the locker room and I laid Kaidyn down as he was asleep now and I ran my fingers through his light hair just as Maria, Mickie, and Candice walked into the locker room. Maria instantly walked over to the couch as she saw Kaidyn lying there.

"Oh Kailyn he is so cute," she gushed as she looked down at my sleeping boy. I smiled as I nodded my head and looked at Maria, who's eyes were now on me. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened…."

I sighed and ran a hand through my straight blonde hair before I pulled it up into a messy bun. I smiled at her and nodded my head. What did I expect? I knew that it would get out because my father had to talk to Vince McMahon about it even though he is still on injury leave. My father was furious still about what had happened and I didn't blame him either but I wasn't happy with my father either.

"I'm fine, thanks Maria," I said with a smile on my face even though I wasn't sure if I _was_ okay or not.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

John walked into the superstars' locker room to get ready for tonight's show and he looked around and saw Jeff Hardy, Mr. Kennedy, Randy, Triple H, and Ric Flair who was busy conversing with Triple H about something. John shook his head before walking over to where his stuff was located. He glanced at Randy, who looked better than he had in previous weeks.

"Hey man," John said as he grabbed his bag to unzip it.

"Hey," Randy said with a half smile as he pulled on his black signature t-shirt before sitting down on a stool and leaning back against his locker. He looked up as the door opened and he saw Shawn Michaels walk in and he felt bad for the man as Shawn's daughter still wanted nothing to do with him and he looked worn out and emotionless.

John turned his attention to the door and he narrowed his eyes at the man. John still didn't know if he believed Kaley but he had no reason not to either. He dropped his bag and walked towards the bathroom, right past Shawn.

"Pathetic," John muttered loud enough for Shawn to hear as John passed him.

"What'd you say to me, John?" Shawn asked grabbing John's arm and stopping him; Shawn's green eyes glaring into John's eyes as they stood close to the hallway door.

"I called you pathetic," John said before he punched Shawn in the face.

Shawn took a deep breath before he retaliated by punching John back. John glared at his former fiancé's father before tackling him out into the hallway where they began to fight, struggling to gain control before Triple H and Ric pulled Shawn away from John and Randy and Jeff held John back from getting to Shawn.

"What the hell is going on here?" Triple H shouted over the scuffling from Shawn and John's feet against the floor. Triple H hadn't seen John act that way towards anybody backstage.

"You're the reason your daughter is so screwed up," John yelled at Shawn as Randy and Jeff jerked him back the opposite way as he struggled to get at Shawn.

"What?" Shawn asked his voice barely above a whisper as he stopped moving and stared at John in wonder. "What are you talking about?"

"Kaley is a child of rape, Shawn! You raped her mother but I shouldn't have to remind you of that fact," John sneered at the older and more talented man as Randy and Jeff kept their grip on him.

Everybody stopped the talking as they stared at John then turned their stares to Shawn who stood there, confused. He had no clue what John was talking about but he wrenched himself away from Triple H and Ric's hold on him.

"I did not rape Kailyn's mother; I would _never_ do anything like that so you better watch what you say to me, John. I love Kailyn and I thought I had loved her mother back then but when her mother told me she was going to abort Kaley, I lost all the love I had for her. I had to plead with her to keep Kaley and that I would raise Kaley by myself," Shawn said as he got in John's face, angry. "I love my baby girl, John so don't you ever tell me that she was a child of rape."

"Her biological mother told her she was a child of rape, Shawn," John said as he shrugged Randy and Jeff's hands off of him as he took a step back from Shawn.

"Leslie's a lying bitch and would do anything to ruin the close relationship that I have with Kaley. She's seen the relationship on RAW and she's read things on the internet about it," Shawn said shaking his head before walking away to go find his daughter to explain things to her.

**1****st**** Person POV—Kaley's**

I sighed as Kaidyn continued to sleep. The divas were talking amongst themselves and they had tried to get me interested in their conversation but I couldn't be bothered with it. I sighed before lifting my head up as I heard a knock at the door. I frowned but I got up and walked over to the door and pulled it open to see my father standing there. I looked at him wide-eyed and took a few steps backwards. I wasn't sure what to do either but I just stared at him.

"Kailyn we need to talk about your biological mother and what she had told you," Shawn said calmly. I could see some hope in his eyes that were the same as mine.

"Who told you I talked to her?" I managed to say in my normal tone as I look at him, my green eyes curiously looking into his.

"John did. Kailyn I didn't rape your biological mother; she lied to you. When you were conceived, I was in love with your biological mother but when she found out she was pregnant two months later, she wanted to abort you and I convinced her to have you and let me raise you by myself. She wanted to ruin our relationship, Kailyn. I know she watches RAW and I even know that she has searched on the internet about us; she's jealous and upset that she had given you up to me but legally she couldn't do anything about it after she signed her rights away," my father explained to me with his eyes on mine the entire time.

I didn't know whether or not I was supposed to believe him so I continued to stare into his eyes before finally believing him due to the sincere look in his eyes. I stepped forward and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, burying my face in his t-shirt as his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry," I sobbed as I started to cry as I hugged him back.


	37. Chapter 37: It's Time

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, mi readers :)**

**Author's Note: I am still not happy with the results of Wrestlmania. RAW sucked; Batista practically raped Randy and Cody. Who cares if he touched Theodore, not me. Haha. Anyways. This is basically just a filler chapter and I needed Randy and Kaley to get in a fight to show that they do have flaws and so on forth. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**2 weeks later**

I sighed as I sat down on the couch in the house that I was beginning to call my own. It had been a tiring two weeks of travelling with Randy but it had been worth it. Randy became the WWE Champion after John got hurt on Kaidyn's birthday and then the next Monday, after the pay-per-view, my father officially returned to RAW as a wrestler. I felt bad for Kaidyn because he wasn't able to see his father after he got done with surgery it was mainly because I couldn't leave Randy's side to allow Kaidyn to see him but John was supposed to be home within the next few days and I was going to take Kaidyn over to see him.

"Momma!" Kaidyn ran in from outside, crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him as I carefully lifted him up onto my lap or what was left to it from my pregnant stomache.

"Rwandy yelled at me," he sniffled as he nestled his head against my shoulder. I frowned as I rubbed his back; that didn't sound like Randy at all.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked him as I looked down into his blue eyes. I sighed when I saw him nod his head. I put him down on the floor, stood up, and took his hand. "Let's go talk to Randy, shall we?"

I walked into the kitchen with Kaidyn's tiny hand in mine and I saw Randy walk inside from the back yard. Kaidyn stuck his tongue out at Randy and I gave Kaidyn a look as Kaidyn just smiled shyly at me. I sighed and smiled back down at him. I then turned my green eyes to look up at Randy and he didn't look to happy.

"Randy, Kaidyn says you yelled at him," I said calmly.

"I didn't yell at him, Kaley, I scolded him. He was kicking and hitting me for no reason," Randy stated.

"He was just playing with you, Randy; there's no need to yell at him," I stated with my hand still holding Kaidyn's.

"No, Kailyn, he cannot get away with that shit; he's four years old and needs some discipline and you never discipline him. He can't hit or kick anybody whether he's playing or not," Randy said and he lifted Kaidyn up into his arms, ignoring the kicking and hitting that Kaidyn was doing to try to get away from Randy.

"What are you doing, Randy?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"He needs to be put in time out, Kailyn; for the first time," Randy said as he jogged upstairs with the toddler still kicking in his arms.

"Randy!" I said as I followed him up the stairs to Kaidyn's room. I didn't like that he was planning on putting my child in time out when it wasn't necessary.

"No, Kailyn," Randy snapped at me as he continued up the carpeted stairs of his extravagant home. "He has to learn that he can not hit or kick people and not receive punishment; he's too spoiled all ready."

"Randy! He's four years old!" I said, grabbing at Randy but only able to reach the buttons of the jeans that he was wearing.

"Which means he is old enough to sit in time out, Kailyn," Randy said as he pushed open the door to Kaidyn's bedroom and sat him down on his full sized bed.

"Randy this is ridiculous," I stated as I went to get Kaidyn but Randy stopped me, standing up to face me.

"Kailyn you will go back out into that hallway and let me do this," Randy said, staring into my eyes which were the same as my father's. "I am not trying to over parent you but Kailyn, he's never been disciplined."

I crossed my arms over my chest and I just stood there, refusing to leave. My son was not a bad child and had never really done anything to get punished or not that I knew of anyways. John had never said anything when he had him alone and I had never seen Kaidyn do anything wrong. I watched Randy squat down in front of Kaidyn as Kaidyn pouted on the bed.

"Look, Kaidyn, you know I don't like putting you in time out or scolding you but you can't be hitting and kicking people for no reason. So you're going to sit here for five minutes, okay bud?" Randy told him on his level.

"I hate you," Kaidyn said his little arms wrapped around his body.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, bud, but you still have to sit here," Randy sighed as he started to stand up but Kaidyn kicked his shin. Randy quickly grabbed the little boy's foot and looked at Kaidyn before shouting, "That is enough of that, Kaidyn Michael Cena. I've had enough of your kicking and hitting me and it's just not today that it's happened. You sit here and do not move."

Kaidyn's bottom lip quivered before he started to cry. I started to walk towards him but Randy grabbed my wrist softly and pulled me out of the room. I glanced back at Kaidyn as he started to scream and kick his little feet.

"Let go of me Randy! He's crying!" I said as I tried to pull Randy's hand off of me. "Please, I don't want him to cry."

"Kailyn, he's just mad, let him calm down," Randy sighed as he pulled me into the room we shared.

I let out a frustrated sigh and I turned around the minute I heard the door shut to the bedroom. I glared at my boyfriend then placed my hands on my hips. You can definitely say at eight months pregnant and with only two more weeks to go, that I was very emotional.

"Randy Keith Orton, you are not supposed to put him in time out," I almost yelled at him as I stood in front of him.

"Why not, Kailyn?" Randy asked calmly.

"Because you are not his father! The baby inside of me is your baby but that child that you just made mad, is not your child. No, he is John's child, not yours. So you don't have the right to put him in time out and you definitely don't have the right to tell me that I can't take him out of time out," I yelled at him now.

"Kaley, he calls me Daddy Randy and you said in earlier months that I was basically his second father but I'm not allowed to discipline him when he hits or kicks me?! That's bullshit, Kailyn Kourtney Michaels and you know it. And you think I don't know that he's not my son biologically? I don't mind that he's my best friend's kid not at all but when he's going to be acting that way towards me and he has been for the past three days and I had let it slide until now, he is going to have to be put in time out," Randy said, his voice still as calm as ever.

"Fuck, if I was Kaidyn, I'd be hitting and kicking you too; especially if you encouraged it," I snapped at him.

"Encouraged it?! How the fuck did I encourage it?" Randy asked, motioning wildly with his arms.

"You wrestle with him every night before bedtime, Randy and that just makes him think that it's okay to hit and kick you; he has never kicked John or hit John for that matter," I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"So? I'm not John, Kailyn. My father wrestled with both me and Nathan when we were little, it was just something that I thought Kaidyn might enjoy and I was right," Randy said as he sat down on the bed.

"I know you're not John, Randy. You wouldn't have just put Kaidyn in time out if you were," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you Kailyn," Randy sighed as he grabbed the remote to his flat screen fifty-two inch screen television.

"You never do. I am going to take my son to see John because he needs to see him," I told Randy as I looked down at my maternity jeans and maternity top and then I felt a gush of water stream down my legs. "Or not…I need…to go…to the hospital, Randy. And I mean now."

"You can go by yourself, you don't need me to hold your hand wherever you go," Randy said lazily.

"Okay, don't see the birth of your first born child," I muttered as I took a deep breath like I had learned back when I was pregnant with Kaidyn.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, jumping up and then saw the water marks on my pants. "Oh shit, let's go."

"Get Kaidyn and…I'll…get the suitcase," I said with a deep breath as the contractions had yet to come.

Randy nodded and walked out of the room and got Kaidyn from his bedroom, who in the process had fallen asleep. Randy took the suitcase that we had packed last week from me then rushed downstairs and into the garage. He put the suitcase in the back and then strapped Kaidyn into his car seat in Randy's black Hummer. He walked into the kitchen just I made it into the room. He walked over and took my hand to help me towards the garage.

"I love you, Kaley," he told me as we walked into the garage.

"I love you too Randy but if this baby has a long delivery, we are never going to have sex again," I threatened him.


	38. Chapter 38: The new baby

**Disclaimer: ****I only own the OC's.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm sure you've waited for this along time. I hope it's good. I didn't want to go through the child birth scene because I didn't want to mess it up.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Four hours later and I was in my own hospital room with my new baby girl in my arms. All she had on was a long sleeved dark pink shirt and a tiny diaper. I had kept her wrapped up in the cotton blanket that the hospital had supplied. Her pink knit had was on her head as well. The tears had streamed down my face an hour ago when I had actually given birth to her. She weighed in at exactly six pounds and twenty inches.

Randy had wanted to name her Bergen Rose Orton but I had convinced him to name her Raegan Kynnedy Orton, her initials being the same as his. I looked down at her as she slept in my arms, her left tiny hand up by her cheek as she did so. I looked up at Randy, who was smiling down affectionately at me. He had been so pale when we arrived at the hospital and I think just the nerves of being a first time father to a newborn child had gotten to him.

"You want to hold your daughter before everybody else gets here?" I asked him, my eyes looking into his eyes.

I carefully handed Raegan to him after he nodded his head. I then motioned for Kaidyn to come over to me. He had stayed in the waiting room with my father while I was in the delivery room. I lifted him up carefully into my lap. I kissed his forehead before hugging the little boy closer to me.

"Guess who's gonna come see your new baby sister?" I asked as I leaned back against the mattress of the hospital bed.

"Who?" he asked, his attention turning to me now.

"Your daddy is gonna come see Raegan and so is Ken, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Jeff, and Randy's parents, Bob and Elaine," I told him, my eyes now on Randy as he was holding our daughter.

"Daddy's comin?!'" Kaidyn said excitedly and I nodded my head then watched him get down and run over to my dad. "Papa! My daddy's gonna come!"

"I heard that bud," Shawn laughed as he lifted Kaidyn onto his lap.

I felt Randy sit down next to me and I turned my attention back to him. I leaned forward a little and kissed Raegan's cheek softly before looking into Randy's eyes once again.

"I love you, Randy," I told him softly before I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, kissing him softly just as the door opened.

I quickly pulled away and looked at the door. I smiled when I saw Ken Kennedy and his girlfriend, Jess, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, and Bob and Elaine Orton walk in. It seemed like a whole bunch of them had arrived around the same time. I smiled as I saw Kaidyn run to John.

"Kaidyn, careful, remember, your daddy's hurt," I reminded the soon-to-be preschooler.

"It's all right, Kaley; he's just excited to see me is all," John smiled before lifting Kaidyn up with his good arm.

"So what's the baby's name?" Jeff asked as he saw Randy holding the new baby.

"Raegan Kynnedy Orton," I told everybody, a proud smile on my face. "And no, Ken, I did not give her that middle name because of you."

Ken laughed before walking over to me and handing me a small pink gift bag and then smiled at me. I looked at him with a look on my face.

"You didn't need to get me anything," I told him.

"It's not for you, it's for Raegan. Jeez, ego-maniac," Ken joked around before smiling at me again. "But congratulations anyways, Kaley."

"Thanks, Ken," I said before pulling the tissue paper out of the sack and then reaching in and pulling out a cute long sleeved white one-z with pink lettering on it saying, _Princess_. "This is cute, Ken; she loves it."

Ken just smiled before taking a seat on one of the couches in the room, pulling Jess onto his lap. I smiled as Jeff walked over and handed me a gift bag to.

"It's for the baby and there's a little somethin' in there for you, too," he said, his southern drawl thick in his voice.

I smiled before pulling the contents out of the bag. I looked at the cute fuzzy pink and white striped jammies and then a picture frame. I looked up at Jeff and smiled before pulling him down for a hug.

"Thanks, I like them both and the pajamas are just adorable," I gushed before releasing him from the hug. "Randy, look."

Randy handed Raegan off to his mom before walking over to the bed and sitting down beside me. He picked up the pajamas then looked at Jeff.

"You bought something pink?" he said, teasing Jeff about the pink pajamas he had bought.

"Randy, Raegan's car seat is pink and it's in your car," I told him, with a smirk of my own before resting my head against his shoulder.

"She precious, Randy; a precious little girl," Elaine gushed as she held her first grandchild. "You better send me pictures every week, Randy."

"Yes, mom," Randy said rolling his eyes before giving me a look.

"I'll make sure you get the pictures, Mrs. Orton," I told her while smacking Randy's leg playfully.

I hadn't ever been properly introduced to Randy's parents and he had only told them about me when I had first moved in with him. They weren't happy with the situation that he had found himself in at first but soon realized that Randy didn't want me anywhere else but there with him.

"Oh dear, call me Elaine, you're family now," Elaine said with a smile that only a mother could have.

"And you better not be going around calling me Mr. Orton either; you'll be making me feel old," Randy's father said and a blush rose across my cheeks.

I nodded my head in understanding before leaning back against the bed again. I watched as they all took turns holding Raegan. After Raegan got handed back to me about forty minutes later, I realized that John still was holding Kaidyn and didn't get a chance to hold Raegan.

"John, put Kaidyn down and hold Raegan," I said, looking at him.

He put Kaidyn down before walking over to the bed, his right arm in a sling from his pectoral injury. I placed Raegan in his good arm for him and then watched as he looked down at her. I looked over at Randy who seemed to be in a deep discussion with Ken and Jeff. I looked over at my son and smiled as Bob was talking to him.

"She's beautiful, Kailyn," John said softly as he looked down at mine and Randy's daughter. "She's something special."

I smiled but then felt a pang in my heart. I knew that he thought that he should be sharing the happiness that Randy and I are feeling right now and that Raegan should have been his child and not Randy's, if I had just stayed faithful.

"Thanks, John," I told him sincerely.

"Well, Kaley, Jess and I have to get going; we left Jenni with the neighbors and I know she's a terror so I don't want to leave her with them for too long," Ken announced as he ended the conversation with Randy to leave.

"Okay, thanks for coming both of you and thanks for the gift," I said warmly as I watched them leave my room.

"I hafta get goin' too. I promised Matt I'd help him with something," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes at the thought of having to leave the room. "But I'll be stopping over soon enough to see the precious girl."

"Okay, Jeff, you're welcome over any time," I told him sincerely as he left.

I looked around the room and saw Bob, Elaine, John, and Randy still in here. My dad had taken Kaidyn to get something to eat at McDonalds and had promised to bring me back a sandwich from Jimmy John's even though I had told him not to.

"Son, you have a precious little girl and a wonderful girlfriend now don't you dare screw anything up, you hear?" Bob said, slapping his oldest son on the shoulder.

"Yes, dad, I won't hurt either one of them," Randy said rubbing his shoulder where Bob had slapped him in a friendly manner.

"Good, we'll see you all later," he said before ushering Elaine out of the room.

I watched as the door closed behind them and then I looked at John as he was still holding Raegan in his arms.

"Hey, John," I said.

"Yeah?" he said, lifting his head up to look at me.

"Can Kaidyn stay with you tonight? I really want Randy to stay with me here tonight and I don't want to bother my dad by asking him to take Kaidyn and he really needs some time with you," I told him.

"Sure, I'd love to take him," John beamed, quite happy with the fact that he would get to keep his son over night.

"You can take him whenever you want, just wait for them to get back," I said as he handed Raegan carefully back to me.

I laid her down on the bed, in between my legs to let her stretch out. I heard the door slam open and bang against the wall.

"All right, which one of you nimrods forgot to call me and tell me that **my** goddaughter had her baby? Was it you Randy? Because if it was, so help me God, I will throw you out that window," Triple H threatened as he, Stephanie, and Aurora walked into the hospital room.

I rolled my eyes but picked up Raegan carefully who had only flinched at the sound of the door smacking the wall.

"I called you but you had your cell phone off," Randy said coolly before sitting down at the foot of the bed. "Maybe you could have been here right away if you kept your phone on."

"Randy, don't irritate him; it won't help," I giggled as I watched Aurora toddle over to the bed. "Hey, Roars. Have Uncle Randy help you up onto the bed and you could hold the baby with his help, okay?"

She nodded her head and lifted her arms up for Randy to help her. Randy helped her up onto the bed and I carefully handed him the sleeping baby and he placed Raegan into her small, awaiting arms. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of Aurora and Raegan.

"I was supposed to hold her first," Triple h pouted. "I had to be the last one here and I didn't even get to hold her first."

"Paul, shut up," Stephanie laughed as she walked over and placed two gift bags in my lap. "One is from Me and Aurora and the big baby over there refused to share his present with me and his daughter."

"Sounds like him," I laughed before opening the one that was from Aurora and Stephanie.

I pulled out a pink, soft fuzzy bear and a jeans overalls dress. I smiled at Steph before placing the bear in the bassinet and put the overalls dress back into the sack before grabbing the sack that was from Triple H. I pulled out a cute orange dress that was accentuated with fall colors with a matching little cap and white tights and then cute newborn brown shoes.

"Awh, H, it's so cute, thank you," I gushed then looked at Stephanie before smiling at her. "I love your gift too; both are awesome."

"Rory picked the bear out, she thought the new baby would want a stuffed animal," Stephanie chuckled. "So what did you name her?"

"Raegan Kynnedy Orton," I told them since they got here.

"Oh no, another RKO; please tell me she's not going to be like her father at all," Triple H groaned teasingly before taking the baby from his own daughter. "Daddy's turn, Rory."

The toddler gave her father a look before crawling up closer to me. I hugged her close to me before covering her tiny face with kisses. I watched as Triple H interacted with my newborn daughter. I was excited to be the parent of a brand new little girl; something I hadn't experienced with a girl, only a little boy.

"John, can I talk to you in the hall?" Randy asked and when John nodded he turned to me. He smiled before pressing his lips against mine. "I'll be right back babe."

I nodded my head as I watched Triple H hold my daughter. I glanced at the door as it opened then smiled when Kaidyn and my father walked into the room. He ran over to my bed and I lifted him up so that he was sitting with me.

"What'd Grandpa get you for supper?" I ask before placing a kiss on his cheek affectionately.

"A happy meal! And I got a toy!" he squealed with delight before showing me the plastic, cheap toy that he had gotten in his happy meal.

"That's cute, Kaidyn," I chuckled before holding him close to my body, taking in the few seconds that he would let me hold him. "You're gonna stay with your daddy tonight, okay?"

"But mama, I wanna stay with you tonight," Kaidyn said, pouting a little. "I wanna stay wif you and the baby."

"But baby, don't you want to stay with your daddy in his house? I'll bet he'll even let you watch your favorite movie and have popcorn tonight," I told him, trying to bribe him into being happy about going.

"But what about daddy Randy?" he asked, his eyes piercing into mine.

"Daddy Randy will be with me and your baby sister," I told him as I ran a hand through his hair that was styled like his father's.

"Okay, I will go with daddy," he said with a smile on his little face before hugging me softly.

I smiled as Triple H continued to hold Raegan in his arms, refusing to hand her over to Stephanie, who was shooting glares at her husband in the mean time. I knew how my dad and Triple H would react to the new baby, especially a new baby girl. I hadn't felt anything quite this special before and I somehow felt that my life was slowly beginning to get better. My eyes looked up as I saw Randy and John walk back into the room and Randy was sporting a big smile. I knew he was up to something but I didn't know what.


End file.
